Apaixonada Pela Serpente
by Mis. Angy
Summary: Início da Série Apaixonada Pela Serpente. Hermione Granger, uma jovem bruxa de 15 anos descreve em seu diário seus dias tortuosos ao lado de seus três melhores amigos Rony, Gina e Harry (este por quem é apaixonada desde sempre) e seu grande inimigo Draco Malfoy com quem precisa lutar até o Hallowen pelo cargo de Monitor-Chefe de Hogwarts.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Descíamos os últimos degraus do velho prédio, arrastando as malas de Hogwarts. Um vento gelado arranhando minhas bochechas enquanto apertava o cachecol em meu pescoço. Um tom de cinza na velha Londres, sem distinção do mundo dos trouxas para o dos bruxos. Harry tinha um olhar terrível, sombrio por trás das lentes. Normalmente te davam um aspecto seguro e corajoso, manifestador. Não hoje. Ele tinha medo de que não conseguíssemos voltar para o Natal. Tinha medo de não conseguir ver Sírius outra vez, esse era um pressentimento constante, Sírius ainda era o foragido.

Eu senti sua luva grande e grossa me puxar pelos ombros para um abraço caloroso. Eu estava chateada, mas seu abraço era irresistível, tão protetor, eu abraçara de volta.

– Por favor tome cuidado, Sírius. Não assuma forma humana fora de casa mais. – Eu pedira, suplicando pela milésima vez depois de todos os membros da Ordem. Ele sorria galanteador olhando de mim para Harry, que engolia em seco contrariado.

– Não gaste nenhuma hora preciosa em Hogwarts preocupada comigo, Hermione. – Tanto Harry quanto os Weasley e Lupin reviraram os olhos, eu franzi achando um absurdo. – Remos nunca te contou que eu sempre fui o mais safo dos Marotos ? – Dissera ele finalizando com uma piscadela. – Tome conta dos garotos, ouviu? Não deixe Harry ficar deprimido, ele vai precisar muito de você Hermione. – Ele murmurara confidentemente.

– Há, acredite em mim, só Rony é capaz de distrair Harry.

– Não desista. Esse ano tudo está diferente. É tempo de uma nova perspectiva querida Hermione. – Desde que descobrira meus sentimentos por seu único afilhado, Sírius não parara mais de me iludir. E por mais impossível e terrível fosse aquela brincadeira, eu não conseguia fugir dela... era bom ter alguém para me incentivar ao meu sonho ridículo.

– Vou sentir sua falta Sírius. Por favor arrume um jeito de nos escrever sempre.

– Que bom que me lembrou! – Ele exclamara de repente, após se despedir,me segurando e nos atrasando mais um pouco e me estendendo um embrulho. – Isso é para você. Extraviou das Renas Cadentes do último Natal. – Ele dissera divertido. Eu estranhara aquele presente surpresa, forrado de um papel roxo marche.

– O que é?

– É um Diário. Precioso. Para você descarregar um poucos suas emoções e poder racionalizá-las.

– Como assim? ?

– A Mente e o Coração andam com muitos metros de distância entre si Hermione. Confie em mim, não existe melhor amigo que esse! Aprenda a ouvir seu coração. Escreva toda a sua dor! Te ajudará a esperar mais tranqüila. Escreva todos os dias e não se sentirá tão sozinha. – E dizendo isso me beijou na testa e me colocou dentro do carro junto de Harry e Ron despedindo-se uma última vez. – Tenham um ótimo ano letivo! Harry pare de olhar para própria cicatriz e olhe para frente do seu nariz. Vejo vocês em breve.

Desde que ele morreu, essa memória volta... e eu finalmente resolvi seguir seu conselho. Escrever...


	2. Capítulo 1 - A Pequena Concorrência

Capítulo 1 - A Pequena Concorrência

Querido Diário.. é incrível eu tentar escrever aqui as memórias de uma grifinória de 16 anos.. quero dizer, quase. Eu já tentei escrever um diários várias vezes e sem sucesso, mas agora prometo me dedicar todos os dias! Hoje eu cheguei em Hogwarts, e sinceramente não sei se estou disposta a escrever pela primeira vez, pois meu primeiro dia no lugar que eu amo foi terrivelmente desconfortante.

Estava eu na estação 9 ¾ sozinha, pois minha mãe teve a brilhante idéia de ter o bebê logo hoje... mas como eu ia dizendo, estou eu lá na estação, esperando por Harry e Ron, que pareciam não chegar nunca... e não chegaram. Entrei sozinha no trem, e lá fiquei a passar a viagem **sozinha**. Que ódio! Mas podia piorar? Será que podia piorar? É claro que podia piorar! E piorou! Apareceu simplesmente o loiro mais insuportável e asqueroso de todo o mundo mágico: Draco Malfoy. Ou melhor... **Malfoy**! Surpresa: Ele estava sozinho. Surpresa maior: estava sorrindo! Surpresa maior ainda: Não começou com as palavras "_Olha se não é a sangue-ruim_". Pelo contrário, depois de me mostrar aquele meio sorriso canalha se sentou de frente pra mim e...

- Granger. Sozinha. É Sério?

– O que você quer Malfoy? Não me torra o saco hoje que eu não estou bem. – Eu respondia prontamente agressiva como de costume, tentando cortar seu entusiasmo. Merda ele sorriu de novo. Garoto irritante.

– E onde estão seus amiguinhos Granger? Perceberam que você não passa de uma desprezível sangue-ruim? - Eu sabia, estava demorando, é claro que aquele puto não me deixaria em paz sem uma provocação.

– Você veio aqui para isso? Não consegue ficar um ano sem me azucrinar? Me esquece um pouco Malfoy! Ainda mais sem os seus guarda-costas por perto... Perdeu a noção do perigo, foi?- Mas o filho da mãe se deixou abater? É claro que não, me ridicularizou com sua gargalhada.

– E o que você vai fazer Granger? Me bater com um dos seus livros?

– Você acha mesmo que eu não o faria? - Disse dando meu sorriso mais maroto. Pra que? A doninha me puxou pelo pulso, me levantando junto dele, com uma cara bem ameaçadora.

– Então bate Granger, igual como você fez no terceiro ano, bate! Pois você não terá outra oportunidade melhor. - O imbecil estava mesmo me desafiando. E eu não sei qual foi o santo miserável que baixou em mim, porque eu não bati, ele tava me dando aquele rosto pra baixar o cacete e eu não o fiz... como eu sou burra! Burra não... totalmente retardada. - Então bate. – A parte mais ridícula é que ele ficou me desafiando repetidamente e eu nada fiz.

– Me solta Malfoy, pois seu eu bater em você não vou medir esforços. - Eu disse com a voz mais segura que podia. E no caso, segurança não era bem o meu forte.

– To morrendo de Medo. – Ele disse quase encostando seu nariz no meu. E meu nojo crescendo, a raiva subindo, era só um soco, um soco. Por que meu braço não me obedecia? Que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele riu mais uma vez, me soltou, com o ar mais vitorioso que já vi. Foi aí que comecei a raciocinar que meu cérebro deixa o corpo quando mais preciso dele. Minha razão se desliga, e faço ou digo coisa que normalmente não diria. Eu não acredito que perdi essa chance! Babaca! - Não te culpo Granger. As garotas realmente ficam nervosas perto de mim e se recusam a dar na minha cara com medo de acabar não resistindo. - disse ele todo cínico e eu senti minhas unhas furarem minha mão direita. Eu não disse nada! Mas que diabos eu podia responder a ele? Ele tava certo, eu não bati nele porque fiquei nervosa, não com medo de não resistir, pois se resisto a alguma coisa direcionada a ele é a minha imensa vontade de mandar-lhe um "crucio". E só não faço isso, acredite, pra não ser expulsa de Hogwarts! Mas ultimamente tenho pensado o que vale mais a pena. - Mas não é por isso que eu vim aqui Granger.

– Estou muito curiosa. – eu disse irônica, conseguido dizer alguma coisa depois do meu pequeno surto e burrice.

– Eu vim porque a professora Mcgonagall quer falar com a gente. Quando chegarmos em Hogwarts devemos ir direto para a sala dela.

– E porque ela mandaria você me avisar? Tem outros meios de...

– Não começa a ser paranóica, tá bom? – Ele dissera para me constranger. Sim, é de conhecimento comum que eu sou paranóica e a visão de Draco Malfoy me convidando para uma reunião secreta antes da cerimônia de abertura na noite que Harry e Ron estão desaparecidos não me tranqüilizou nem um pouco.

– Você NÃO é Monitor-Chefe da Grifinória,logo não tem menor sentido logo você vir...

– Eu e meu pai encontramos com a professora no Ministério, ta bom? Ela me pediu pra falar com você. Quer falar com nós dois. - Macgonagal querendo falar comigo? E com o Malfoy? Não. Não cabia. Eu não cabia em nenhum assunto do qual Malfoy era protagonista, e vice-versa. O filho da mãe adivinhou meus pensamentos. - Você deve estar pensando o que ela iria querer falar com nós dois, eu também não faço a menor idéia de que assunto envolveria um belo e charmoso Sonserino como eu e uma bizarra sangue-sujo como você. - Acho que hoje ele acordou com certas fisgadas suicidas. Acha que eu fiquei na minha? Fala sério posso ser burra, mas não idiota, taquei-lhe na parede e apontei minha varinha para seu pescoço. Ele não demonstrou medo nenhuma vez, pelo contrário havia conseguido o que queria, me irritar. – uuuu.

– Não me provoque Malfoy. Não sabe quantas vezes poderá fazer isso.- Ele ficou me encarando por longo tempo, com aquele sorriso cínico no rosto e vitorioso. Por Merlin o pai dele era o novo diretor de Hogwarts? Por que diabos ele não parava de sorrir? Fiquei esperando sua resposta. Ele devia estar pensando em uma, porque ela não apareceu. Tudo bem sou paciente, eu esperaria, tanto porque eu lhe daria um soco e isso valeria a pena ouvir uma ofensa. Mas a resposta não veio. Ele estava sorrindo como uma miss simpatia Trouxa. Não agüentei tive que perguntar.

– Mas do que diabos você está rindo?

– Você me ama Granger. Você realmente me ama. E ainda nem sequer percebeu isso.

– O que? Você está tomando alguma medicação? - Mas eu ia arrebentar ele. Desgraçado, abusado, verme, asqueroso, nojento, podre, filho de uma égua, filhodaputa, estúpido, babaca, imbecil, canalha, convencido, jegue, Skeeter, Grosseiro, cínico... Já disse que ele é convencido? Acho que de alguma forma ele conseguiu ler tudo o que me veio a cabeça PORQUE O BABACA NÃO PARAVA DE RIR!

– Sabe Granger, você é estressada demais! Eu sei que deve ser torturante amar um cara lindo com eu e não ser correspondida. Não te culpo, mas desencana... Sinto muito!

– EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ MALFOY! SUA DONINHA CONVENCIDA! EU NUNCA AMARIA UM IMBECIL E NOJENTO COMO VOCÊ! VOLTA PARA O BUEIRO DE ONDE VOCÊ VEIO! - Pronto! Soltei a franga!Lógico que eu poderia ter reagido de forma indiferente, me veio a cabeça meio segundo depois, mas não é assim como EU funciono, né? Sem acreditar é claro que meu braço ainda não tinha levantado até o rosto estava com algum tipo de paralisia?

– Eu vou te dizer uma coisa Granger. - Mas ele não disse. O trem parou e ele soltou um pequeno "_deixa pra lá... sangue-ruim_" e foi embora da cabine. Você tem noção do que aconteceu? EU PASSEI A MINHA VIAGEM COM O FILHODAPUTA DO MALFOY. E TUDO ISSO POR CAUSA DOS BACACAS DO HARRY E DO RON! DESGRAÇADOS! ME PAGAM!

Não assisti a nomeação do chapéu seletor. Fui direto para a sala da Professora Mcgonagall. Estava com fome, zangada, preocupada com os garotos que ainda não tinham dado as caras, novamente cansada e com aquela dor de cabeça que só o inconveniente do Malfoy consegue me causar. Bati na porta e me mandaram entrar. Quem estavam lá? Harry e Ron, imbecis. Como me segurei pra não voar no pescoço deles.

– Só um minuto mis. Granger. - Disse Mcgonagall. E os dois traidores me olharam com os sorrisinhos de todos os anos, estavam bem sujos. Tomara que tenham caído num lago de sanguessugas dentro da floresta negra, eu pensava. - Vocês dois sabem que o que fizeram foi muito grave! - Disse Minerva Mcgonagall com seu tom "Calem a boca e escutem". Os dois apenas concordavam com tudo. Foi quando eu pude ouvir ainda uma risadinha frouxa a cada frase dela, vinda do canto da sala atrás de mim, que meu estomago revirou novamente. Não era possível, Malfoy não! Eu já tinha me esquecido que ela queria falar com nós dois. Me recusei a virar, suspeitei seriamente do meu bom senso e não podia correr o risco de mandar o bom, maravilhoso e útil "crucio" logo ali na frente da vice-diretora. - Vocês vieram em suas próprias vassouras, mesmo não tendo permissão para voarem sozinhos! Muito menos com essa guerra aí fora! Por melhores que tenham sido seus motivos...- O blá blá da professora durou mais 15 minutos, 15 minutos! E a velha tinha dito que era apenas 1! Eu estou desrespeitando uma professora? É incrível o efeito que o asqueroso do Malfoy tem sobre mim.

Falando no asqueroso. Esse não parava de rir e eu podia jurar que algumas risadas eram direcionada para mim. Ô Merlin, alguém tire ele de perto de mim! Eu imploro! Sou muito nova pra ir para Azkaban! Os dois traidores saíram da sala, me dando mais risinhos. Me abandonado no ninho com a serpente. Eles vão ver o que eu vou fazer com aqueles sorrisinhos no salão comunal.

– Ah sim... Srta. Granger e Sr. Malfoy. Por favor sentem-se. - Ela nos mandou sentar. Significava que não era nada grave, afinal Harry e Ron não foram convidados a sentar. Pelo menos quando cheguei estavam em pé. Acho que foi por medo da professora soltar fogo pela boca. Bem era o que ela parecia que ia fazer quando estava nervosa. Sinceramente, sempre desconfiei de que ela tivesse ligações parentescos com o Dragão que Harry enfrentou no quarto ano. – Bem, eu os – chamei aqui porque vocês já devem saber que por causa dessa guerra rondando nosso mundo, foi proibido o uso do correio coruja. Pela própria segurança das corujas. E por isso não foi possível avisar-lhes sobre seus novos cargos. - Ela pausara. - Vocês foram nomeados monitores de suas casas. E não é só isso, vocês dois alcançaram nos últimos anos as maiores notas já vistas nos últimos 20 anos de Hogwarts, e por isso um de vocês dois poderá se tornar monitor como é meio impossível para nós decidir qual dos dois, resolvemos deixar isso por sua conta.

– Professora...Está dizendo...

– No baile de Hallowen teremos a apresentação de uma peça da qual os dois vão participar. Aquele que for melhor sucedido na peça fica com o cargo. - Minerva simplesmente estava muito séria, como se estivesse nos escalando para uma missão da Ordem da Fênix.

Eu estava ouvindo bem? Eu era monitora? Eu tinha a oportunidade de superar o Malfoy? E dar ordens a ele, castigá-lo e tudo com o apoio da diretoria do colégio? Uma felicidade me percorria pelo corpo, uma felicidade que logo foi cortada. Eu vou ter que participar de uma peça? Eu odeio aparecer. Embora ninguém acredite nisso, eu sou muito tímida! Eu não sei atuar. Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso.

Malfoy também parecia pensar nisso, mas para ele seria muito fácil. O garoto mais escandaloso e mais metido de Hogwarts, seria a coisa mais fácil do mundo pra ele. E ele percebera porque me olhou com aquele maldito sorriso vitorioso! A mas não... eu não ia deixar ele vencer assim tão fácil. Eu daria trabalho! Pois era tudo isso por uma causa nobre. Castigar e humilhar Draco Malfoy! A maior Serpente dessa escola! Vírus que deve ser aniquilado! É impressão minha ou todas as folhas desse diário estão direcionadas a ele? O babaca roubou a atenção até do meu diário!

– E tem mais uma coisa. Metade da média de vocês em História da Magia vai depender do desempenho de vocês na Peça. Ou seja: se não atuarem, repetem. - Naquele momento ela realmente tinha pegado pesado. Que absurdo! Vou repetir por não saber atuar. E eu ainda estava com a imensa vontade de atacar Malfoy com o útil "crucio". Mas eu não deixaria Mcgonagall assistindo não. Ela pegou pesado, ameaçou minha nota!

– Mas professora... - Ousei né, coitadinha, muito ingênua...

– Nada de "Mas" mis Granger. Agora voltem para o banquete, e parabéns aos dois. - Banquete? Voltem para o banquete? Que ilusão é essa de que a gente estava no banquete? A gente não, eu. Nunca me direcionarei a Malfoy quando eu estiver junto de alguma forma na mesma situação, nunca existirá "a gente". Putaquepariu que fome! Podia comer uma zebra inteira... Saí da sala. Malfoy ao meu lado!

– Então Granger...- Que mania ele tinha de começa com _"Então Granger"_ . - Pronta para pagar o maior vexame da sua vida na frente de Hogwarts? Repetir em História da Magia e claro... Seguir todas as minhas ordens? – Eu realmente me preparava para tal mente, mas não sei se foi impressão minha, mas acho que vi um pouco de malícia no rosto dele ao dizer as ultimas palavras. É claro que deixei escorregar minha risadinha debochada, que por sinal roubei dele. Isso não é bom!

– Malfoy... Eu não pagarei um vexame. Meus dons artísticos são bem melhores que os seus, garanto - Que mentira! Nunca consegui conter uma mentira por mais de 10 minutos que dirá 1 hora e meia de peça. Ri de novo. - Muito menos repetir em História da Magia. Malfoy... Por favor, não se iluda com a possibilidade de ser Monitor Chefe de Hogwarts, pois esse cargo já é meu.

– Está me desafiando Granger?

– Ah não. Minha vitória já é garantida, não tem graça.

– Eu não teria tanta certeza disso sangue-ruim. – Brilhei. Parei na frente dele, com o olhar mais desafiador que encontrei.

– Proponho uma aposta! Aquele que perder fará qualquer coisa que o outro mande.

– Granger! Eu sendo Monitor Chefe você já fará tudo que eu mande. - Caraca ele tinha razão, que idiota!

– Eu serei monitora chefe Malfoy!

– Bem amanhã veremos que boa atriz você NÃO é, não é mesmo? - Disse debochado.

– Mas acho que você não poderá participar da peça. Não creio que precisem de uma personagem nomeada "doninha".

– Bem pelo menos, você contribuirá para a peça, mesmo não atuando. Acho que não precisarão de uma personagem "sabe-tudo", mas com certeza usarão seu cabelo como vassoura de palco. - "Vassoura de Palco?", caraca ele realmente perdeu a noção do perigo.

– Você me paga Malfoy. - Murmurei. Que idiota, agora ele sabe que me atingira. O serpente riu.

– Nos vemos no teatro Granger!

Conclusão: Perdi a fome, vim direto para o dormitório. Esqueci de matar o Harry e o Ron, eles tem mesmo muita sorte. Além de ter que aturar o Malfoy todos os dias nas aulas, agora terei que aturá-lo todas as noites de plantão como monitor e no teatro! E ganhar o cargo de Monitora-Chefe se tornou tão importante quanto passar nos NIEM´S..

Ah, mas eu vou humilhá-lo tanto. Hahahahaha eu mereço isso! Eu mereço essa felicidade.. hahahahahahahaha Ele acha que eu amo ele! Por Merlin! Agora eu sei o bem que o gel fazia a cabeça dele, agora que não usa mais (tudo bem que ficou mais bonitinho), mas acho que assim como seus cabelos, seus neurônios também ficaram completamente soltos.. Eu apaixonada? E eu lá curto serpentes? Aquele leite azedo asqueroso e metido.. hahahahaha coitadinho, ta perdido! Ele deve ser muito mal amado mesmo, para achar que a pessoa que aparentemente mais o odeia no mundo mágico, ou seja, EU, possa querer algo com ele.

Quanto a Harry e Ron.. Ah esses vão me pagar amanhã. Agora que eu sou monitora podia lhes - passar uma detenção, como lustrar os troféus de Hogwarts, para aprenderem a nunca mais me deixarem sozinha no trem de Hogwarts, arriscando passar a viagem com o asqueroso do Malfoy! As garotas entraram, vou dizer as novidades para elas e dormir. Porque parece que não fiz isso nos últimos 16 anos. É incrível o terrível efeito que Malfoy tem sobre mim.

Tive pensamentos assassinos com 4 pessoas hoje, acho que estou na TPM (Tensão Pré- Malfoy)


	3. Capítulo 2 - Papéis Inimigos!

N\a: esse capítulo contêm muitos xingamentos e palavrões... boa leitura!

Capítulo 2  
PAPÉIS INIMIGOS!

Querido Diário, você não tem noção do quanto estar deitada aqui na minha cama macia está sendo confortável para mim. Por Merlin, eu cheguei a conclusão de que fui uma bruxa das trevas extremamente malvada e horrível em outra vida, porque estou pagando um preço absurdamente alto nessa. Eu não mereço isso! Eu não mereço! O fdp do Malfoy simplesmente ocupou até os meus sonhos! Mas eu o odeio tanto... tanto... QUEM FOI A FDP QUE O PÔS NO MUNDO? E que sonho louco por sinal...

Estou eu lá fazendo o meu dever de poções e o Snape vem e diz:  
– Granger, mas o que afinal você está fazendo? Sua poção está completamente desregulada.  
– Mas... mas... eu tinha certeza que estava tudo certo...  
– Menos 57 pontos para a Grifinória!  
– Professor, se me permite.- Do nada o Malfoy surge com seu ar esnobe e seu distintivo de monitor-chefe brilhando e gritando perante meus olhos.  
– Sim sr. Malfoy - Aquela bicha do Snape ficou todo manso, como sempre, ao se dirigir a ele.  
– Acho que se deve levar em consideração o fato que a miss. Granger pagou um vexame perante toda a escola. - disse ele todo majestoso.  
– Sim... Verdade... corretíssimo! Menos 48 pontos!  
– O que? Mas prof...  
– Como se atreve a questionar? Menos 65 pontos! - Fingiu dar uma bronca aquela doninha. – E mais, Menos 78 por repetir em história da magia, Menos 107 por perder a aposta, Menos 58 por ser sangue-sujo, Menos 49 por seus cabelos serem completamente volumosos, Menos 78 por existir! E -...  
– Mas sr. Malfoy, não temos mais pontos para serem tirados. - Disse Neville do nada atrás de mim. Malfoy bufou.  
– Ok, então… quebrem a varinha dessa inútil e ponham-na para **trabalhar** com Filch como zeladora do colégio!

Depois disso eu acordei, e com uma vontade imensa de encontrar Malfoy e cuspir na cara dele. Aff que saco, que dia chato, QUE MERDA DE VIDA! É claro que não foi apenas um sonho que me deixou assim. Acordei às 6 da manhã, para variar, o babaca não me deixa nem dormir, desci para o salão comunal depois de um banho... E quem eu encontro sentado de frente para a lareira?

– Mione? Não pude falar com você ontem, como você está? - Harry vem até mim, pensei em dar com o tabuleiro de xadrez de bruxo que estava numa mesa perto na cabeça dele, mas me derreti ao ver aqueles olhos verdes cheios de carinho vindo em minha direção. Me deixei ser abraçada por ele, o que durou uma eternidade, e por Merlin... Quem não deixaria? Harry simplesmente, além de lindo, fofo, amigo, companheiro, era muito carinhoso. Olhou pra mim e logo percebeu que eu não estava bem, o que fez eu me derreter mais ainda. Era lindo o modo como ele me conhecia. Fala sério, era lindo modo como respirava, como existia, era lindo o modo como era lindo... E eu JURO que não acho mais nada lindo além de seu incrível rosto e todo o resto! Nada além disso!

Mas era um plano! Um plano para me acalmar, para me fazer esquecer que ele e o ruivo pela-saco haviam me abandonado na estação. Não! Eu não seria vencida pela minha consciência carente que só dizia. "Agarre-o, beije-o... Por Merlin, ele é todo seu... ali só te esperando... me beija... me beija... me beija!"

– HARRY! ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ E O RONY SE METERAM ONTEM! - Gritei, não com ele, mas comigo mesma, que já havia dado um passo àquela boca linda.  
– Ah... ah... Mione, longa história. A toca foi atacada...  
– O que? - Como eu sou egoísta, pensado em matar o coitado do Rony quando alguém da família dele podia estar ferido ou morto! Eu me detesto! Eu sou um ser humano desprezível... isso se eu for um ser humano! Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, caraca eu estava preste a chorar, chorei, merda! – Mas como? Quando? Harry... - Eu o tinha abraçado. Fdp eu né? Me aproveitar de um momento triste desses para abusar do Harry.  
– Calma Mione..- disse ele ao meu ouvido. Pqp alguém tire ele de perto de mim antes que eu cometa um crime! – Estão todos bem, não tinha ninguém em casa, só eu e Rony...  
– O que? - Me desesperei! ****-se que Harry estivesse com sua boca a centímetros da minha, fazendo com que eu sentisse seu hálito de menta, e que eu estivesse com uma vontade desesperadora de mostrar pro mundo através desse diário o quanto ele beija bem, bem continuo não sabendo -_-! Mas cara ****-se tudo isso, eu quase perdi meus melhores amigos aquela noite.

! Por Merlin o quanto eu queria correr e abraçá-lo, RONY! cadê o fdp do Rony que ainda não tinha acordado para satisfazer minha vontade...? Preciso abraçá-lo! Juro que o Harry não tem nada haver com isso! É, mas o coitado podia ter sofrido um atentado no dia anterior que nada o impedia de ter uma longa noite de sono! Bendito Ronald Wesley... Harry abaixou a cabeça. Ele ia chorar? Eu não acredito... ele ia chorar? E eu aqui pensando em morder o lábio inferior dele. Alguém me dá um tiro?!

– Hermi.. foi tudo culpa minha...  
– Por Merlin Harry, é claro que não! Se não estivesse lá o Rony poderia estar...- Gelei novamente com a possibilidade.  
– Se eu não estivesse lá o Rony não correria esse risco... - disse ele, olhando para um ponto qualquer da janela. Onde estavam as lágrimas? Merlin, elas mal começaram a aparecer e já sumiram de novo. Ele olhou pra mim sério novamente, ai céus... lindo, perfeito, GOSTOSO!  
– Espero que você não tenha ficado aborrecida conosco ontem, por não termos aparecido na estação...  
– Eu ? Aborrecida? É lógico que não Harry! - respondi muito amável.. sem comentários. Ele me abraçou, nessa hora meu espírito deixou o corpo.  
– Por minha causa, os Wesley podiam ter morrido... E se a Gina estivesse lá? Oh Merlin! Não quero nem pensar... - Nesse momento meu espírito voltou ao corpo, e pelo o efeito que me causou imagino que tenha entrado pelo ouvido.  
– Pensando bem eu acho que fiquei um pouco aborrecida sim... - GINA? GINA? MAS SERÁ QUE EU QUEIMEI MERLIN NA FOGUEIRA? ISSO SÓ ACONTECE COMIGO PQP! AQUELA PIRRALHA RUIVA VADIA! EU SABIA QUE UM DIA ELA IA ARMAR UMA PRA CIMA DE MIM, SEMPRE SENTI ISSO, DESDE QUE MANDOU AQUELA CARTINHA NO SEGUNDO ANO PRO HARRY, EU SEMPRE SOUBE QUE ELA TINHA UMA TARA POR GAROTOS DE ÓCULOS... TINHA QUE SER IRMÃ DO RONY MESMO!  
– Ah Hermi... é tão bom poder desabafar com você, ter você como amiga... eu não sei o que faria sem você.  
– Disponha sempre que precisar Harry.- NUNCA MAIS ME APAREÇA PARA DESABAFAR SEU DISGRAÇADO FDP.. NUNCA MAIS OUSE DERRAMAR UMA LÁGRIMA PERTO DE MIM QUE É CAPAZ DE EU FURAR SEUS OLHOS COM O ARO DO SEU ÓCOLOS, SEU CAOLHO FDP, GINA.. PIRRALHA, SANGUINÁRIA, VAI PROUCURAR POR ELA, SEU VIADO..

Depois do meu surto silencioso de ciúme eu subi para me arrumar pras aulas, e Harry fez o mesmo, passei pela cama da Gina, e me permiti observá-la. "Não é que a fdp é bonita mesmo? Perto dela quando que Harry ia olhar pra mim? Ia precisar de um grau bem maior nos óculos. "  
Aulas? Chatas! O que pra mim é muito estranho, tem acontecido alguma coisa comigo este ano. De tarde eu, Harry e Rony ficamos perto do lago conversando, eles me contaram como escaparam e vieram para Hogwarts de vassoura, nada mais parecido do que seus conhecidos atos heróicos. Nada de interessante que valha uma cãibra na minha mão direita. Mas é claro que aquela calmaria não duraria muito, não estudando no mesmo colégio de um ser extremamente asqueroso e nojento, um ser que me irrita apenas ao exibir seu andar de gato selvagem.

–Tss que pena vocês não terem sido expulsos do colégio. - Disse o loiro rindo um pouco debochadamente, o que incentivou os dois primatas ao seu lado darem escandalosas gargalhadas.  
– Que pena você existir. - Retrucou Harry indiferente, lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito, traidor, viado, cego, pedófilo!  
– Que feio Potter! - Potter? Feio? Com certeza as palavras Potter e feio não cabiam na mesma frase. – Com a quantidade de pontos que você e o pobretão perderam fica impossível a casa de vocês pegar se quer o terceiro lugar na Taça das Casas. - Isso era verdade, os pontos que a Grifinória ganhasse seriam para cobrir os que eles perderam.  
– Vai se ferrar Malfoy!- Disse Rony. Malfoy riu, não ligou, olhou pra mim.. fechei a cara na hora. Automático sabe.  
– E você Granger, as suas preces finalmente se concretizaram não é? Vou ter que aturar você todas as noites agora.  
– Que história é essa? - Perguntou Harry. Era ciúme? Por favor, alguém me diz que era ciúme!  
– O Malfoy deve ter esquecido de comer sua ração hoje...  
– Ui... vai com calma Granger, guarde o vexame para a peça!  
– Peça? Que ***** de peça é essa Mione? - Foi Rony que perguntou agora. Era impressão minha ou eu estava sendo pressionada?  
– Depois explico...  
– Me faça um favor Granger, não fique perto de mim no teatro, não quero me contagiar com esse seu sangue suj... - Sem noção! Foi lindo, Malfoy não conseguira terminar a frase e fora jogado ao chão com muita brutalidade, uma brutalidade linda, vinda do lindo do Harry. Esse lhe dera um soco e apontava o dedo indicador para Malfoy estirado no chão.  
– Nunca mais ouviu? Nunca mais se dirija a Hermione desse jeito seu monte de merda! - Harry perdera o valor pela vida? Por Merlin virara suicida? Se esquecera que os Primatas se estacionavam atrás de Malfoy... incrível nenhum dos dois mexeu uma palha... estavam por de mais surpresos. Malfoy levantou muito rápido e dera um soco em Harry.  
– Seu filho da... - Fui pra cima de Malfoy, mas esse segurou meus braços impedindo-me de arranca-lhe os olhos. Havíamos esquecido de que éramos bruxos? E de que bruxos duelam e não usam os punhos?  
– Fica na sua aí Granger, não me faça usar a brutalidade com você também... - Logo os dois rolavam no chão, se arrebentando. Eu mandava-os parar, e Rony mandava Harry continuar... e assim foi até que Draco levantou, demasiadamente machucado, tanto quanto Harry, e apontou para o próprio peito onde continha um distintivo.  
– Eu tiro todos os pontos da Grifinória, se é que ainda tem algum, e você e o Pobretão estão de detenção! Até o Natal!  
– Você não tem poder pra isso Malfoy! - Gritei, aquele asqueroso...  
– O prof. Snape me deu certas vantagens a mais para um monitor. E você Potter... não cruze meu caminho de novo! - Disse a doninha voltando pro castelo. Harry se adiantou para ir atrás, mas desta vez Rony o segurou.  
– Por Merlin Harry! O que foi que deu em você?  
– Eu estava te defendendo Hermione!  
– Mas você sabia que o Malfoy era o novo monitor, eu te disse..  
– Olha eu esqueci ta bom? Agora será que podemos saber dessa tal peça? - Pronto tive que descrever pra eles toda minha desventura com o loiro ridículo e podre.

Será que alguém, em algum canto desminguido e bitoresco na face da Terra, poderia aumentar a dosagem de desgraças na minha vida esse ano? Sim, não sei quem foi o fdp, só sei que o cretino, esteja onde estiver, e onde quer que esteja tomara que esteja morto, conseguiu.  
Estava eu, de frente para sala de teatro, quando abro as portas do inferno, quem encontro? A louca da Sibila! Por Merlin, aquela pirada era a minha nova professora de teatro! E por que não deveria ser? Aquela charlatã só tem pregado maldição desde que chegou aqui, começando pela morte do Harry.

– Minha cara, entre, eu sabia que você voltaria um dia, que você veria o quanto você estava errada, mas saiba que eu te perdoou daquele gesto grosseiro.  
– Pra falar a verdade eu não voltei, faço isso para ser monitora-chefe, não quero seu perdão.  
– Sei, sei... claro. Mas nunca é tarde para arrependimentos. - E adiantava responder? Ela é completamente pirada, íamos acabar discutindo e tudo o que eu queria era acabar logo com aquela aula. Serpente na área!  
– Senhor Malfoy! Que bom que viestes.  
– Fui obrigado.  
– Sim, sim claro, pois muito bem, esses são os novos alunos de Teatro.- Disse a louca para uma classe, eu conhecia poucos ali, como a "Chorona Chang" , Lilá e Jack Mellinton, o sonserino mais gato que já vi. Malfoy se sentara junto de Jack, e eu fui para perto de Lilá. – Bem hoje escolheremos os papéis para nossa nova peça, "Bella e Vinic" acho que todos aqui conhecem a estória dos amantes não é mesmo? Bem, coloquem os nomes de quem vocês acham que se encaixam mais nos papéis. - Nem te conto quem ficou com os papéis -_-, continuo a pensar que estou passando por algum tipo de perseguição. – Com 22 votos (são 23 alunos) quem vai fazer o papel de Vinic é.. - A louca fez mistério. _ Sr. Malfoy. - Comecei a rir, o descarado votara em si mesmo. – E para o papel de Bella... com 21 votos: Srta. Granger... - meu mundo caiu!  
– O que? Está dizendo que eu terei que fazer par romântico com ela? - Vociferou Malfoy.  
– Sim sr. Malfoy... - Disse a louca sonhadora.  
– Mas é vergonhoso d+ ela é uma... uma sangue ruim.  
– Vai se ***** Malfoy! - Minha vez! A louca levou um susto e pareceu que ia chorar... me diverti muito com a cena.  
– Senhor Malfoy, não se refira assim ao seu par romântico.  
– Eu não quero o papel. - Disse indiferente.  
– Ouviu? Ela não quer o papel!  
– Sr. Malfoy! Quem decide isso sou eu! - Disse a louca, ela se virou para mim. _ E se não aceitar o papel, não participa da peça! - "Se não atuarem repetem" ouvi na minha cabeça Minerva falando.  
– Ok...ok, eu aceito.

Depois disso os outros papéis foram escolhidos, eu olhando feio para Malfoy e ele me olhando feio também. O bom de hoje foi que de noite na minha uma hora de monitoria pelo castelo fiquei do lado oposto do castelo do qual Malfoy disse que ia ficar. Não vi mais a cara pálida do babaca... Graças a Merlin!Quando voltei Harry e Rony estavam indo para a detenção, Malfoy vai pagar por isso também. Par romântico... que ironia... queria que a peça fosse Romeu e Julieta, aí eu botaria veneno de verdade no frasco e Malfoy nunca mais me torrava o saco. Mas isso é mais do que um Final Feliz! É um final perfeito!

Conclusão: Detesto a Gina, tenho que pedir desculpas ao Rony, parar de escrever de madruga no diário que isso tem me dado pesadelos, agradecer ao Harry pela linda marca roxa que ficará por um bom tempo no olho cinza de Malfoy, convencer a Sibila de fazer a peça Romeu e Julietta ao invés de Bella e Vinic, procurar ficar mais calma pois estou gostando menos das aulas e isso não é bom, não li nenhum livro desde que cheguei a Hogwarts. Ler mais sobre o feitiço Crucio! Nunca se sabe... responder as cartas de Victor. O analfabeto mais carinhoso do mundo me pediu em namoro, esqueci de falar da carta que ele me mandou. Coitado, certamente o rapaz bulgário não bate bem da cabeça, pra achar que vale apena ter algo comigo. Acostumar a acordar mais cedo, vai ver tem alguém me esperando no salão comunal. Ahhhh e lógico... recuperar todos os pontos que a Grifinória perdeu nesses dois dias de Hogwarts!


	4. Capítulo 3 - Um pedido desgraçado!

Capítulo 3  
UM PEDIDO DESGRAÇADO!

Por favor, não me julgue por às vezes ser um pouco "nervosinha" ou até mesmo "descontrolada". Não estou dizendo que os sou, mas apenas se chego perto disso é porque tenho motivos e acabo por não medir minhas iniciativas. Não sei o que me dá, mas coisa boa não é, pois eu recorri... sim, eu recorri a pior pessoa que poderia! Pode falar, eu gosto mesmo de apanhar, não é? Eu gosto de sentir a mão ardendo na minha cara...

Eu estou sentada numa sombra de frente para o lago. Uma delícia, depois de um dia como esse! O sol se pondo e... não é disso que eu tenho que falar! Ou melhor, escrever!  
Pra começar minhas aulas foram tranqüilas, voltei a aproveitar ao máximo delas, como sempre, foram mesmo divertidas, consegui recuperar 70 pontos para a Grifinória.. incrível! Simplesmente respondi a todas as perguntas de História da Magia, Transfiguração... até mesmo poções, mas Snape não me deu nenhum ponto -_-! Bem, tudo começara bem... apenas começara. Depois das aulas fui para minha preciosa biblioteca, estou querendo cumprir meus últimos juramentos sabe... Me deliciei só de ver aqueles livros grossos, antigos, pesados... me sentei numa mesa no fundo com uma pilha deles, mas eu mal abrira o primeiro livro...

– Granger! – "Inspire... e Respire... Inspire... e Respire... "pensei.  
– Malfoy. - Respondi com uma calma bem atuada.  
– Acha mesmo que vai conseguir recuperar os pontos da Grifinória e passar a Sonserina? - Ele se sentara de frente pra mim. Alguém merecia?  
– Malfoy, o que eu penso não interessa você. - Respondi ainda calma. Ele riu. Acho que deu pra ver meus neurônios tentando se matar dentro da minha cabeça.  
– Escuta Granger... - Ele chegou mais perto. Era o momento que eu tanto esperara, o momento do Crucio, mas uma pequena pergunta se passava pela minha cabeça: AONDE ESTÁ A MINHA VARINHA! – Desista. Saia do teatro... eu me divirto com a idéia de ver você pagando um vexame fenomenal, mas eu não estou afim de esperar até o Hallowen... então... desista! -Eu realmente estava me contorcendo de raiva ao ouvir com aquilo...  
– Sai daqui Malfoy! Eu estou tentando estudar!

– Você realmente quer ser piada em toda a escola, não é? - Minha vez de rir.  
– Preocupado comigo Malfoy?  
– Você se importaria? - Eu até agora não entendi isso o que ele quis dizer. Por favor, se alguém aí entendeu me manda uma coruja. Não agüentei, aquele rastro de boiada estava me provocando? Brincando comigo? Insinuando que estava preocupado comigo? Nunca ouvi tamanho absurdo igual! Verme! Asqueroso! E eu lá tinha tempo para presenciar outro planinho idiota do Malfoy? Levantei. – Aonde você vai?  
– Pra qualquer lugar da onde não consiga sentir esse seu cheiro podre!  
– Nunca recebi reclamações antes! - Riu galanteador. F... de uma P.  
– Então pare de sair com garotas porcas Malfoy! Agora, se me dá licença... - Ele deu? Será que em algum momento eu tive esperanças de que Deus existia? Não. Seria muito, né? Seria muito me deixar ir embora sem que nada de ainda mais asqueroso acontecesse. Malfoy me pegara pelo braço, rindo ainda mais vitorioso.  
– Te incomoda as garotas com quem saio Granger? - SERRRRRPENNNNNNNTTTTTTEEEEE ESSSSStttttRUUUUUMOOOOOSSSSSAAAAAA ! Essa palavra existe? Que se **** eu estava me referindo ao bosta do Malfoy, invento até uma palavra nova pra me referir a ele. – Não te culpo por sentir ciúmes Granger. Sou mesmo muito gato. E mais uma, menos uma garota apaixonada por mim não me surpreende.  
– Pois se surpreenda agora! - Dei-lhe um tapa na cara! Acho que quando entrar no salão comunal serei carregada nos ombros e ganharei um prêmio Nobel, ou troféu "Serviços prestados a escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts".  
– Tá louca sangue-ruim? - Gritou com raiva. Tive que rir.  
– Malfoy, eu sou menos uma garota apaixonada por você. E vá se acostumando com a idéia. - Ele riu, será que bato tão fraco assim? Me encurralou contra a estante.  
– _Pois eu não lhe dou até o final do semestre para se apaixonar por mim... ou melhor, admitir que me ama._ - EU VOU MATAR O DESGRAÇADO QUE SUMIU COM A MINHA VARINHA!  
– Seu grande Idiota! - Riu de novo! – E para de rir seu babaca! - ele se afastou ainda rindo.  
– Guarde o que eu disse Granger. - e finalmente saiu da biblioteca. "Que antes era meu lugar favorito" .

***  
Hermione descansara o diário ao seu lado encostando a cabeça na árvore atrás de si. Seus olhos doíam e precisava relaxar antes de ir pra aula de teatro. "Você se importaria?" "Pois eu não lhe dou até o final do semestre para se apaixonar por mim. Ou melhor, admitir que me ama.". – Idiota! - ela exclamara sem nem ao menos abrir os olhos.  
– Me desculpe Mione... - Dissera Harry já se retirando de perto dela.  
– Nã-não Harry! Desculpa! Eu tava pensando alto... Nada haver com você. Está tudo bem? - Harry abaixara a cabeça e Hermione perguntara novamente.  
– Hermione... eu fiz... fiz... algo sem perdão... Não sei o que me deu...  
– Calma. Sente-se aqui comigo... agora me conta...  
– Eu não presto Mione, não consegui me conter ...eu ... eu.. a amo tanto. - Hermione estremecera de tristeza, ouvira tudo o que mais temia e seus olhos se contraíram.  
– A... Gina. - Disse ela.  
– Sim... o Rony vai... a Merda! Mais não é nem a metade. - O que poderia ser pior pensou a de olhos castanhos. O que? Depois de tudo que ando passando, ainda tinha que sofrer de amor não correspondido.  
– Me conta o que houve Harry...

"Harry estava andando pelas as escadas atrás da ruiva que saíra do salão comunal aos choros. Ele sabia pra onde ela estava indo, já a perdera de vista, mas sabia muito bem para onde ir. Harry entrou na Sala Precisa, muito silenciosa, apenas uma lareira fazia companhia a uma Gina chorona.  
– Me deixa em paz Harry! Não quero falar com ninguém!  
– Por que você está assim?  
– Já disse pra você ir embora. - Implorava a garota.  
– Não posso ir. Me preocupo com você.  
– Não quero sua preocupação! Não preciso disso!  
– Então do que você precisa? - Eles se olharam por um tempo, azul no verde, verde no azul. Os olhos verdes dele continham carinho , enquanto os azuis dela continham mágoa borrada por lágrimas grossas.  
– Vai embora Harry, por favor!  
– Me responda primeiro. - Harry não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, ele podia jurar que a garota estava se referindo a ele, mas não podia ser verdade... não podia, era bom de mais, precisava ouvir. – Tem alguma coisa a ver com o beijo que dei na Lilá? - Disse meio envergonhado. Ela o olhara com raiva e levantara de onde estava, querendo se afastar dele com passos decisivos, mas isso já respondia a pergunta dele. Ele fora atrás e a segurava pelo braço.  
– Me larga Harry! Eu odeio você!  
– Não é verdade. você sabe que não é. - ela caíra derrotada sob o colo dele chorando como nunca, ele a abraçara rindo.  
– Não precisa chorar Gina.  
– Como não? Amo meu melhor amigo... e ele só tem olhos para aquela idiota loira e... - Ele levantara o rosto dela até o seu.  
– Eu só tenho olhos para você! Eu amo você Gina! Como nunca sonhei em amar alguém... Fiquei com ela convencido de que nunca alcançaria seu coração e também por ser irmã do Rony te considerei uma causa perdida, mas agora que disse isso... não faz noção da minha felicidade.  
– Eu sempre amei você Harry Thiago Potter, sempre esperei por você... que nunca veio, não tente me iludir agora com palavras bonitas, não pode me salvar dessa vez...  
– Eu só peço que você me salve Virgínia Molly Wesley. - Respondeu ele logo pressionando os lábios da garota. Não acreditava no que estava sentido, um desejo imenso e incontrolável.

Apertara-a ao seu encontro, seu corpos unidos, o beijo cada vez mais profundo. Não conseguiam se largar ou pensar, ambas possibilidades pareciam mais que absurdas. Eles, sem querer se viram deitados sob uma cama, que antes não estivera ali. Gina chamava Harry para si puxando-lhe pelos lábios, agora esse era o único meio de comunicação. Seus corpos gritavam de desespero um pelo o outro. Harry subira sua mão pela coxa da ruiva, que estremecera ao toque. Ele a admirara por um tempo só de sutiã e saia e olhava com medo de que não conseguisse um dia vê-la novamente assim.

– Gina... você quer... mesmo...  
– Quero você Harry... mais que tudo agora. - Ele então descera novamente até a boca de um tempo, ambos estavam cansados de fazer amor. Harry a beijara novamente, depois a beijara na testa, chamando para adormecer ao seu peito por de baixo dos lençóis. _"Eu amo você"_ ele sussurrara para ela. _"Eu também te amo Harry"."_

– Você dormiu com a Gina? - Gritou uma Hermione já em pé.  
– Shhhh Dá pra falar mais baixo?  
– Eu não acredito... - Começou Hermione suplicando. Era terrível demais, ele não apenas a amava, mas a beijara, e dormira com ela... E desde quando ele era "o melhor amigo da caçula Weasley". Tudo parecia um terrivel pesadelo para castanha. O seu rosto começara a se contrair, seus olhos ardendo como nunca antes, ia explodir, gritar.  
– Hermio...- Começou Harry.  
– Pára! Não quero ouvir, não posso... Harry, não estou me sentindo muito bem... preciso ir a...- Não conseguira terminar a frase. Saíra correndo com suas coisas, incluindo seu diário para dentro do castelo.  
– Espere... Hermione!

Hermione se trancara na primeira sala vazia e se permitiu chorar alto e desesperadamente, soluçava e xingava tudo. Uma parte forte sua e que ela gostava tanto havia se quebrado dentro de si. Era doloroso, como se recebesse seis Maldições Crusciatos de uma vez, e estava sufocando-a. Não conseguira sair para as outras aulas, recorreu a única coisa que a fazia se sentir melhor: O seu diário.

" _Querido diário... Eu... Eu... Nunca me senti tão mal em toda a minha vida! Nunca senti tamanha dor. Nunca... Nunca...__ "__  
_

Hermione não conseguira terminar de escrever. Jogou o diário de volta na mochila e saiu correndo da sala de aula, pois já estava a um bom tempo ali e não agüentava mais aquele espaço fechado. Corria pelos corredores do castelo sem se importar com as olhadas alheias. Foi quando notara a cabeleira longa e ruiva de sua suposta grande amiga, Gina, a caçula dos Weasley logo em frente, parada com a mesma cara preocupada da de Harry. Hermione sentira sua pressão subir... Se virou na mesma velocidade que suas lágrimas explodiram novamente dos olhos, mas batera ao encontro de um loiro que a segurava com firmeza, como de um abraço, mas mais para sustentação.  
– Granger... O que houve? - Ela ouvira a voz dele desaparecendo assim como o cinza de seus olhos. Então tudo ficara escuro.

N/A: O Que vcs acharam dessa última cena q eu roubei de "Um amor pra recordar"? Haoiahoaih... amo esse filme.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Preciso de Ajuda!

Capítulo 4  
PRECISO DE AJUDA!

Eu sei, eu sei... Não precisa me lembrar a cada minuto que estou praticamente uma semana sem escrever... Mas a culpa não foi inteiramente minha! E agora quem sofre as conseqüências sou eu, já que terei de descrever essa minha semana... ah... bem... "chocante!" E haja tinta para isso!

Vi que o último dia sobre o qual escrevi aqui foi aquele triste dia, ou melhor, terrível dia, não, não me refiro ao dia em que Draco Malfoy veio ao mundo... Tudo bem, a esse nenhum dia se compara, para-médicos FdP... mas digo o dia em que Harry me contou seu preciso segredo! Ok então, depois do meu pequeno "ataque" tive um pequeno desmaio, e sinto muito não poder descrever exatamente o que veio daí... terei de começar pelo dia que acordei, o que foi dois dias depois, de acordo com aquela incompetente do qual todos cismam de chamar de enfermeira... incompetente sim, pois ela deixou que aquela bicha do Malfoy fosse me visitar! O que será que passa pela cabeça dela? Ela deve comer bosta só pode! Idiota, vaca! Eu doente tendo que aturar o filho de um comensal... Ela devia estar planejando a minha morte só pode!

Eu abri os olhos ainda com uma dor horrível na cabeça, e os olhos doloridos de tanto chorar. Sim, tenho de admitir que fiz uma cena daquelas... que mico! Mas podia ficar pior? Ando pensando seriamente que vim ao mundo por engano e que Deus tenta de todas as formas me tirar dele. Ou eu devo de estar devendo **dinheiro** a Merlin, só pode! Que inferno de vida! Eu precisava ver alguém. Rony... ou...ou... tudo bem, Rony era o único que eu estava em condições de ver. Mas quem eu vejo ao meu lado com aqueles olhos cinicamente e propositalmente cinzas?  
– Ah Merlin me ajuda... – foi o que eu consegui murmurar ao ver aquela doninha saltitante ao meu lado. "Ela riu"  
– Como você ta Granger?  
– Ah vai a merda Malfoy, desde quando você se importa? – Mas para meu espanto logo ouvi a voz de surpresa da McGonagal.  
– Senhorita Granger! Como ousa se referir assim ao seu colega, ainda mais sendo monitora? E saiba que se não fosse pelo sr. Malfoy aqui você ainda estaria no chão desmaiada. – Lógico que ela estava ocupada demais brigando comigo e não percebeu o sorriso vitorioso do canalha.  
– Des-desculpa. – murmurei.  
– Tudo bem Granger. – Ele disse ainda com o sorriso cínico.  
– Eh bem sr. Malfoy fique aqui com a srta Granger e depois a acompanhe até sua sala comunal, eu tenho de ir falar com Dumbledore.  
– Sim prof. Mcgonagal. – Ele disse. – Obrigado Granger. Pelo visto será mais fácil do que eu pensava vencer a aposta. – Disse ele com a saída da McGonagal. OBRIGADA SUA BRUXA POR TE ME DEIXADO SOZINHA COM ELE!  
– Você ainda não venceu Malfoy. Darei mais **trabalho** que isso. – Mas infelizmente essa frase quase não saiu, e veio quase que num sussurro. É eu estava novamente quase tendo uma crise de choro, com a cabeça de lado. Lógico que eu não ia chorar na frente dele. Mas foi por pouco. Ele suspirou.  
– Então Granger... – aquela era uma voz carinhosa e compreensiva? Haohaoiha qual foi o santo que baixou nele? – Você vai me contar o que aconteceu ou eu vou ter de usar o Veritaserum em você?  
– Me deixa em paz Malfoy. Eu não estou em condições agora... – Merda, chorei!Mas o pior você não sabe!Ele enxugou a minha lágrima! Muito Falso, não! Levei um susto tremendo na hora.  
– Olha, estou pouco me lixando para o que houve com você... – disse ainda carinhoso. Crápula! – Mas não quero vencer essa aposta fácil. É melhor você melhorar logo. E pense bem... não seria nada justo com você deixar que aquele babaca do Potter atrapalhar seus planos de ser monitora, não é? – ah não... eu tinha de olhar pra ele, encarar a serpente!  
– Como você s...  
– Não é porque o Potter é quatro olhos que o resto do mundo tem de ser também, não é?- Ele argumentara como se fosse óbvio. Muito estranho, e eu devia de estar muito mal mesmo porque considerei seriamente a possibilidade de ele está preocupado comigo. Haoihaoiha eu devo ter batido com a cabeça! Mas na hora nada consegui dizer, pois algo estupidamente importante tinha passado pela minha cabeça!  
– MEU DIÁRIO! ONDE ESTÁ O MEU DIÁRIO?  
– Ta falando dessa bíblia velha? – disse ele me mostrando infelizmente o próprio.  
– Seu desgraçado você não leu, não é?  
– Eu? Você é uma sujeitinha muito insolente, né Granger? – Onde foi parar o ar carinhoso? Até agora ainda acho que tinha batido a cabeça! – O que eu ia querer com o diário de uma sangue-ruim que nem você? Sua vida não deve ter nada de interessante. – Ele constara simplesmente e eu me se senti um lixo.- E eu só te trouxe aqui porque sou monitor e FUTURO MONITOR CHEFE dessa escola. – Filho de uma *, babaca, nem de cama eu tenho sossego... Ninguém merece!  
– Você não achou que eu achava que você realmente estivesse preocupado, né?É mais fácil Snape adotar o Harry do que você demonstrar algum tipo de sentimentos por alguém. – ele realmente pareceu abalado com isso. Hioahoai quem liga para aquela cobra! Ele se aproximou de mim perigosamente como tem feito desde que cheguei.  
– Já você sente muito, não é? Não sou eu que não sinto nada Granger, mas é o mundo que talvez não sinta nada por você. O Potter, por exemplo... Por que você acha que ele preferiu aquela pobretona a você? É VOCÊ Granger! VOCÊ é o problema, não eu, nem ninguém. _você_ que é _incapaz_ de receber sentimentos de alguém.- Se é que isso faz sentido. De qualquer forma, doeu. Ele era bom nisso.E eu sensível demais, meu karma. O que eu pensei foi "! #$%¨&*()(87¨%$%¨6$# _|_|_|_! #$%¨&*()(87¨%$%¨6$# = censurado"  
Nunca me senti tão humilhada em toda a minha vida como naquela hora. Sério, essa proeza ele não consegue nunca mais... Mas Deus olhou uma vez na vida para mim, e foi nessa hora, pois logo depois do seu discurso o idiota foi embora. E eu pude chorar SOLUSANTEMENTE sozinha. Mas estava mesmo incapaz de escrever. E assim permaneci naquela semana, a pior da minha vida.  
Rony veio ao meu encontro logo depois que Draco foi embora.

– Hermione! Não sabia que você tinha acordado!- Mas antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa me permitir descer correndo da cama e ir ao encontro do seu abraço, chorei tudo o que precisava em cima dele. E ele me abraçou bem forte, como eu precisava. – O que foi Mione? – Ele murmurou.  
– Não me solta Rony! Por favor. – eu solucei. Donde veio tanta fraqueza? Não sei se veio do Harry ou do Malfoy...  
– Tudo bem Mione. Eu to aqui! – Lindo! Perfeito... acho que agora é o único amigo que tenho... – O Harry disse que isso aconteceu depois que vocês conversaram. O que houve Mione? Ele também ta muito preocupado, só não está aqui por causa da detenção. E eu consegui fugir... - Olhei para ele ainda chorando.  
– Nada Rony, só não me senti muito bem... – Como eu ia dizer ? Delatar os causadores da minha infelicidade também já era baixo demais, né?  
– Hermione.. tem certeza que foi só isso?  
– Me leva pro salão Rony e ... detenção? Mas que horas são?  
– Oito, por quê?  
– Merlin! Tenho teatro! Tenho que ir... – E assim larguei um Rony confuso na enfermaria.

– Srta Granger! Fiquei sabendo de sua doença. Como está se sentindo? – Quem foi o fdp que contratou essa louca da Sibila? Ah lembrei... Dumbledore.. velho idiota! Ah, eu não to bem!  
– Não era doença professora. Só tive um desmaio.  
– Você não está grávida, está? – Ótimo a sala toda, incluindo aquela doninha idiota caíram na gargalhada. Eu o ouvi ainda dizendo "Quem foi o louco?"  
– Felizmente não professora, não foi dessa vez. – Respondi irônica, mas a louca não percebeu claro.  
– Muito bem então. Hoje iremos ensaiar a parte em que Bella e Vinic se conhecem. – Já deu pra imaginar a cena, não é? Pois então... foi pior! Todos formaram uma roda em nossa volta, enquanto eu e Malfoy decorávamos o pequeno texto. Estavam todos olhando para mim, para mim, para mim! E eu senti que meu cabelo devia estar realmente muito engraçado ou que tinha algo no meio da minha cara pois todos insistiam em rir. Logo despertei, Malfoy sussurrara algo em meu ouvido, algo mais ou menos assim: _"finalmente seu sonho será realizando Granger... terei de me declarar para você... só no teatro mesmo para você realizar essa fantasia..."_ e riu cinicamente. Idiota!

– _Oh minha Bela! Como fizeste juízo de teu nome..._ – ele começara declamando, eu eu ficara muito vermelha, mais do que já estava por causa do choro. – _Como podes algo tão belo olhar para mim? Como pode voz tão doce levantar a mim? Como pode tão bela e fina existir para mim?_ – Céus ele era bom nisso mesmo. Eu estava roxa! Mas tinha que dizer a minha fala...

– _Mi-mi-minha beleza na-na-não lhe atin-tin-ge o su-su-sufici-ci-ente..._ – Eu sou horrível nisso! Poxa ficar dois dias na enfermaria e depois ter de dizer coisas bonitas ao Malfoy perante uma turma inteira não era algo assim tão fácil de fazer. Merda, ele se aproximara perigosamente, estava praticamente encostando o nariz no meu... E eu senti minha pressão subir... só podia ser de nojo.

– _Suficiente não é contemplá-la minha bela, e sim o dia em que teu caule descerá ao meu. Como poderia sentir o maior frescor por tão deliciosa boca?_ – Merlin! Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo.  
– Eh...erh. Eu esqueci a minha fala... – Eu devia estar sendo mesmo muito engraçada, porque todos ali explodiam em gargalhadas. E Malfoy sorrira satisfeito. Eu odiava mais ainda quando ele fazia isso...  
– Srta Granger! – a louca Sibila, pronta para me dar um sermão, claro. – Precisa se concentrar mais. Como espera representar um papel tão importante? tente ser pelo menos uma atriz razoável! – O QUE? RAZOÁVEL? ELA PERDEU QUALQUER NOÇÃO DE SOBREVIVÊNCIA PERANTE SERES HUMANOS! VELHA LOUCA, IDIOTA, HORROROSA, BRUXXXXXXAAAAAAAAA!  
– Farei o melhor que poder professora. – murmurei. Meus olhos ardendo... não tinha forças nem pra responder.  
– Ainda pode desistir. – Malfoy disse baixo para mim.  
– Você desista. Eu não desisto nunca.  
– Você nem sabe atua... já venci. – ele debochara.  
– EU SEI ATUAR SIM!  
– Entã ê.deve.é. . . .beleza, nã ? Hahahaha não te culpo Granger.  
– Você gosta de apanhar, não é? – o babaca apenas riu e se afastou. Quem merecia alguém tão convencido?

E assim foi na maioria da semana. Eu assisti as minhas aulas, dei vexame nas aulas de teatro,cuidei da monitoria do castelo, e fiz o que sempre faço... é claro, ignorando o Harry ao máximo. Não conseguia olhar para ele e fugia sempre que ele se aproximava. Praticamente passei esses dias sozinha. Até que uma bela tarde em que eu descansava de frente para o lago, ao pé da árvore, pensando em tudo.. Não chorava mais, não conseguia. Pelo menos isso de bom.  
– Hermione.. posso falar com você? – Era Harry. céus, o que eu podia fazer?  
– Ah Harry, pra falar a verdade eu tenho que ir para o teatro e...  
– Hermione... – ele pegou no meu braço, era torturante demais. – Dá pra parar com isso? A gente precisa conversar.  
– Não Harry, sério... Eu não to afim agora...  
– Mas vai! – A seriedade dele me assustava. – Por que você não me disse...?  
– O que?  
– Que gosta de mim. – AONDE ESTAVA A MALDITA LULA GIGANTE QUE TANTO FALAM QUE EXISTE NO LAGO QUE NÃO TINHA ME PUXADO PRA DENTRO DELE AINDA? ? ? ? Eu consegui responder? Consegui? E eu por acaso tenho boca? SERÁ QUE EU TENHO UMA MALDITA BOCA? – Se você tivesse me contado eu nunca diria aquelas coisas para você... eu não queria fazer você sofrer...- Eu acho que foi isso o que ele disse, porque a partir dali eu já estava ficando meio surda, mas tinha uma voz em alerta dentro da minha cabeça gritando "FALA ALGUMA COISA ANTA!"  
– Harry! De onde você tirou isso... ? HAHAHA – Eu patéticamente tentara fazer uma imitação da gargalhada e pose confiantes do Malfoy.  
– E o que mais seria? Eu não sou idiota Hermione. Eu fui atrás de você aquele dia, te vi chorando.  
– Harry!- Eu gritei!Eu devia ser banida da face da terra. – Pára ta bom!Eu não quero falar sobre isso! Pensa o que você quiser... eu só não quero me aborrecer mais com isso.  
– Mas você não fala mais comigo! Nossa amizade acabou por causa diss! Eu só queria... queria... pedir desculpas... e...- Ele parecia mesmo arrependido, mas nem isso me comovia.  
– Desculpas? Pára com isso! Você não me deve desculpas. E eu não gosto de você Harry, você entendeu tudo errado e... – Consegui terminar? Não, ele me abraçou. Será que todos gostam de me torturar?  
– Pára você Hermione, não tenta concerta nada, você não tem que inventar nada. Quero te pedir perdão e implorar pela sua amizade. Não posso viver sem você!- %$#%4##$$ ATÉ AGORA CHORO LEMBRANDO DESSAS PALAVRAS.. NÃO POSSO VIVER SEM VOCÊ? EU QUE NÃO POSSO VIVER SEM AQUELE GAROTO LINDO. EU O AMO. E ELE TEM DE AMAR AQUELA PIRRALHA! Só tive forças pra empurrá-lo. Eu já estava chorando.  
– Mas eu não posso viver com você Harry!Eu não posso... não consigo...  
– Hermione, por favor... – ele chorava! SÉRIO, VER O HOMEM QUE VOCÊ AMA CHORANDO NÃO É UMA DAS MELHORES COISAS QUE SE POSSA VER.  
– você não pode me pedir isso... é torturante demais Harry! Eu... eu... amo você! E eu juro que foi sem querer... – MERLIN ONDE FOI PARAR A MINHA CARA? Ele despencou em lágrimas. – E você tem razão, nossa amizade acabou... e a culpa é minha, por causa dessa minha mania de amar você, é inevitável... me veio tão normal e aceitável quanto o ar puro, e quando percebi... Harry, por favor eu quero que você seja feliz...– QUEM FOI A FDP QUE ME PÔS NO MUNDO? Ele deu um passo na minha direção, mas eu nunca fiquei sabendo o que ele ia fazer, pois eu dei o mesmo passo para trás. – Não! Harry... me deixa em paz.  
– Não! – ele disse em revolta. – Não posso desistir de você! Não posso desistir da nossa amizade Hermione...  
– Eu desisto... cansei de sofrer Harry!  
– Hermione... não, vamos tentar de novo... Eu.. eu... amo a Gina... mas amo mais você, você é a minha melhor amiga, e não posso deixar um amor passageiro acabar com um de uma vida inteira.  
– E que amiga eu seria se impedisse esse seu amor "passageiro", Harry... eu não quero mais a sua amizade, ela não me alimenta. – DAONE SAÍRAM ESSAS PALAVRAS? POHA EH TÃO DIFÍCIL ASSIM DE APONTAREM A VARINHA PRO MEU PEITO E GRITAREM AVADA KEDAVRA? ONDE FOI QUE VOLDEMORT SE METEU?  
– Você não está falando sério.  
– Estou sim Harry, te amo demais para te ver como amigo... me deixa tentar te esquecer, não posso me dar como derrotada assim tão fácil!  
– Mas... Hermione...  
– Tchau Harry..

Foi nessa hora que eu tive de descansar um pouco, não é fácil lembrar de uma conversa dessas e descrevê-la.  
Depois disso foram mais 2 tortuosos dias sem falar com Harry, e levando minha vida normal. Mas tenho de descrever o que tem acontecido nas aulas de teatro.

Eu paguei outro vexame! Eu sou uma péssima atriz e a louca parecia já estar se cansando de mim, parecia não... se cansou mesmo!  
– Francamente srta Granger... você não se concentra em nenhum momento. Já estamos em Outubro, como a srta pretende decorar suas falas até o dia das Bruxas?  
– Eu não sei professora... – Respondi derrotada. Ela me puxou no canto.  
– Olha miss Granger, talvez fosse necessário...- ela disse muito cautelosa e eu comecei a ficar com medo do que ela vinha a me dizer. – que a srta pedisse ajuda.  
– Ajuda? A quem?  
– Bem talvez... – ela pensou um pouco. – ao melhor aluno de teatro que temos, duvido que ele se recuse a te ajudar e...  
– A sra. não ta falando do Malfoy, não é?  
– Não vejo outro meio...  
– Não! Ele nunca!  
– Bem... sendo assim, acho que terei de te tirar da peça. – EU AINDA MATO ESSA ESTÚPIDA!

Mais tarde da noite tive que monitorar o castelo, e eu pensava em algum jeito de convencer o Malfoy a me dar aulas particulares de teatro. Era torturante demais!  
Fui caminhando até o outro lado do castelo a procura daquele loiro idiota, e o vi admirando a floresta proibida. Por um momento percebi que eu estava parada olhando pra ele, fazendo não sei o que? Simplesmente me vi ali o olhando de longe. Qual é o meu problema afinal? Fui até ele.  
– Malfoy! – ele virou para mim e me olhou desconfiado. Por acaso aquele era o cabelo loiro dele esvoaçando a luz do luar? Como ele conseguiu ficar tão bonito assim? Aff... mas o que tem de bonito tem de fdp! Ops então ele é beeeeeemmmmmmm linnnnndddoo! Ah esquece!  
– Esse lado é meu Granger!  
– Eu só vim te pedir uma coisa. – Ele me olhou assustado.  
– Pedir? Não! – fdp nem tinha pedido ainda!  
– Dá pra me ouvir primeiro?  
– Seja o que for Granger, o que te faz pensar que vou ajudar uma sangue-ruim nojenta que nem você?  
– Olha, Não tenho tempo pra isso, ta bom? Eu vim aqui porque preciso de ajuda! – Disse furiosa, e as últimas palavras olhando para o chão.  
– Precisa de ajuda?E por que está pedindo pra mim?  
– Porque eu preciso DA SUA ajuda. – O idiota riu.  
– Seja o que for Granger, minha resposta é não. – AONDE EU TAVA COM A CABEÇA? O QUE EU TENHO DENTRO DELA? EU SOU UMA IDIOTA MESMO!  
– Malfoy é sério! Se você não me ajudar, a louca da Sibila vai me tirar da peça!  
– E aí eu ganho a aposta! Que engraçado eu tava com a impressão de que era exatamente isso que eu queria...  
– Olha! Eu também não tenho prazer nenhum em ter aulas particulares com você de teatro, mas preciso disso ta bom, e eu aposto que você deve estar precisando de alguma coisa também... então podemos trocar favores! – ele realmente refletiu sobre o que eu disse.  
– Você vai fazer qualquer coisa? – Ele perguntou maliciosamente.10 GALEÕES PRA QUEM CONSEGUIR BAIXAR MEU BRAÇO ATÉ A MINHA VARINHA!  
– VAI A MERDA MALFOY!  
– To de frente para ela. – TUDO BEM 30 GALEÕES!  
– Ora seu...  
– Tudo bem Granger, eu te ajudo. – Abri um sorriso enorme. Eu sorrindo para o Malfoy? Por acaso já citei aqui que não estou bem?  
– Sério?  
– É, mas... – ele riu, merda... tenho problemas com sorrisos. – Precisa me ajudar num feitiço... – Eu tava ouvindo bem? Ajuda num feitiço? Nós, de acordo com McGonall somos os melhores alunos da escola. Como ele poderia precisar de ajuda? Disse isso pra ele. – Acontece Granger que esse feitíço tem de ser feito por duas pessoas, e como ninguém mais seria capaz de fazê-lo...  
– Não é nada ilegal, é?  
– Não vamos para Azkaban, se é o que quer saber... – Ele respondeu com um olhar que não dava para confiar e eu cogitei por alguns segundos. Verdade é que eu não tinha escolha, queria muito aquelas aulas.  
– Tudo bem Malfoy, e que feitiço é?  
– Não. Primeiro resolvemos a peça, depois falamos disso. Então, todas as noites, no nosso horário de monitoria, ninguém percebe nossa presença a essa hora mesmo. Na sala de teatro.  
– Todas as noites? Tá louco?  
– Eu precisaria muito mais do que isso pra te transformar numa boa atriz Granger...  
– Inseto!  
– Suja!  
– Babaca!  
– Idiota!  
– Escroto!  
– Chorona!  
– Ahhhh chega Malfoy poha! Como vamos entrar na sala? – ele riu maliciosamente. Acho que já disse que entro em estado beta quando ele sorrir né? Odeio esse sorriso.  
– Granger... Você está falando com um Malfoy! – Tive de rir.  
– Esse é o meu medo. – Voltei a andar para minha parte do castelo, quando escuto o babaca me chamar novamente.  
– Ah Granger! Só mais uma coisa... Precisa me prometer que não vai se apaixonar por mim!  
– O que? – Na mesma hora apontei a varinha pra ele, EHHHHH VARINHAAAAA, AMO MINHA VARINHAAAA! E GRITEI. – ESTUPEFAÇA! – Mas o fdp é mesmo bom em duelos, conseguiu desviar rapidinho e o feitiço bateu numa estátua q se espatifou no chão.  
– Granger sua idiota! Olha o que você fez! – Eu ia retrucar mas ouvimos a voz do Filch "quem está aí?" – Corre!  
– Por que? Somo monitores Malfoy, é nosso dever ficar aqui monitorando o vou explicar...  
– Acontece que já passou 30 minutos do fim da nossa monitoria! – Ele disse bem nervoso apontando para o relógio da torre. Eu estava ouvindo bem? Sem perceber fiquei aos papos com Malfoy correndo o risco de ser pega pelo Filch?  
– Corre! – Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer, e já estávamos correndo escada abaixo. Até que Malfoy me puxou para dentro de uma de uma porta que por sinal nunca vi na minha vida. E fez sinal para que eu ficasse quieta. Eu no escurinho com Malfoy! Quem me dissesse isso levava um soco na cara!  
– E aí já resolveu seu problema com o Potter?  
– Já resolveu seu problema mental? – Retruquei no mesmo sussurro, e ele tampou a minha boca e ouvimos os passou do Filch.  
– Vamos minha querida, seja quem for não vai poder entrar na sua casa comunal, pois os quadros estão em serviço de Dumbledore a essa hora. – Disse Filch para madame Norra em meio a risinhos. Detalhe: ELE EH UM VELHO ABORTO, IDIOTA QUE FALA COM GATOS! Tudo bem que eu me dirijo algumas vezes a bichento... mas o que ele faz é loucura, a trata como se realmente fosse uma pessoa! PERAÍ EU NÃO PODERIA ENTRAR NO SALÃO DA GRIFINÓRIA E ESTAVA ME PREOCUPANDO COM A LOUCURA DO FILCH? EU NÃO ESTOU BEM!Malfoy também me olhou assustado.  
– O que vamos fazer? Não podemos entrar em nossas casas! – Eu disse suplicando por uma saída.  
– Eu não sou surdo Granger! – Babaca! Ele ficou meditando. – Teremos de passar a noite fora.  
– O que? Pirou é?  
– E como você pretende entrar na torre da Grifinória? – bufei... odeio concordar com ele.  
– E onde vamos dormir? – Ele meditou novamente.  
– Na sala precisa!  
– Ok... – Mas uma coisa horrível aconteceu, fui abrir a porta mas essa não abria. – Alorromora! – Não abriu.  
– Ah sai da frente Granger!- Malfoy tentou uns 5 feitiços diferentes, mas ela não abriu. – Ah que ótimo! Teremos de passar a noite aqui mesmo!  
– O que? Isso aqui parece mais um armário!  
– É um armário sua burra! – Então bati nele. Não agüentava mais. Mas aí ele foi e me empurrou! Sério! Começamos a cair no tapa, tipo nada sério, mais para irritar mesmo. Pra falar a verdade acho que era eu que o tava socando e ele tava só tentando me afastar. A conclusão é que caímos exaustos, ELE EM CIMA DE MIM!QUEM FOI A FDP QUE PÔS A MÃE DELE NO MUNDO?  
– Sai de cima de mim seu nojento!  
– Eu to tentando! – Foi muito rápido! Num momento estávamos brigando, no outro nos socando, no outro tentando sair um de cima do outro, no outro nos encarando e no outro... nos BEIJANDO! E O BEIJO DUROU MUITO! DEPOIS DE UM BOM TEMPO DE BEIJO ELE ME LEVANTOU JUNTO DELE E ME ABRAÇOU COM MAIS FORÇA CONTRA ELE! NEM ACREDITO QUE TO ESCREVENDO ISSO... EU BEIJEI... OU MELHOR FUI BEIJADA POR DRACO ARROGANTE ESTÚPIDO BABACA IDIOTA FDP MALFOY! Quando finalmente paramos e nos encaramos estupidamente sem ar nos pulmões, meio que voltei de um transe qualquer e do nada lembrei de um feitiço que fez com que a porta do armário voasse longe! "bombarda" o mesmo que usei pra destruir a cela de Sirius... Sirius... não quero nem tocar nesse assunto agora! O importante é que saí correndo de lá de dentro e acabei tropeçando em um Filch muito mal humorado.

Bem querido diário espero que não se importe de eu continuar amanhã, pois acabei de dar um grito histérico aqui no meio do dormitório lembrando do atrevimento daquela serpente ao me beijar, e Lilá e Parvati me encararam e disseram que se em 3 minutos eu não apagar a varinha e ir dormir elas vão me enfeitiçar como uma série de feitiços diferentes que Luna Lovegood contem em um livro dela que está na sua família a anos. Bem perante todo esse estresse não quero pagar pra ver. Já me aconteceram catástrofes demais...  
Prometo que continuo amanhã!  
Antes de dormir rezo para que Merlin tenha vergonha na cara e corte em pedaços aquele loiro idiota. Será que é pedir muito para que ele morra? Não sou uma pessoa má só desejo a morte para ele, bem talvez para a Gina também, mas...  
Ah esquece! Mata o Malfoy que já fico satisfeita!


	6. Capítulo 5 - Antes da Meia Noite

Capítulo 5  
ANTES DA MEIA NOITE

Ela estava ali imóvel. Sangrando por todos os lados, o rabo ainda arrepiado, os olhos ainda muito vermelhos, mas dessa vez, como se o sangue descesse até eles. Ela parecia olhar para mim, mesmo com os olhos sem um brilho sequer de vida. Mas eu ainda podia ouvi-la miando, me acusando, dizendo que fora eu quem a matara. Meu sangue subiu... Eu pude sentir, sentia cada litro percorrer minhas veias, minha respiração ia falhando com o tempo... Senti uma mão esmagar meu coração como Harry faz quando captura o pomo: ele o aperta com muita força tamanha a emoção e foi isso o que fez com o meu coração... E era isso o que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

O relógio da torre estava batendo pela terceira vez. Era meia noite, e eu só tinha um corpo inerte na minha frente. Apesar de todo o surto e desespero que eu estava sentindo eu ainda preferia estar ali, sozinha, encarando aquela bichinha morta, com medo que o fantasma dela estivesse ali por perto, mas eu não estava sozinha. Eu estava cercada, a minha volta havia apenas árvores negras da floresta proibida e certos vultos que teimavam de passar perto de mim, mas esses não se atreveram a vir em minha direção, acho que tinham medo de mim, sim eu realmente estava bastante assustadora. Muito suja de lama, numa mão a varinha, na outra uma pá. Na minha frente um cadáver, e ao meu lado... uma serpente...

– Em todos esses anos, eu nunca tinha presenciado coisa tão humilhante... – Começou Mcgonagall. Ela estava realmente naquele momento parecendo o dragão que Harry enfrentou no torneio tri-bruxo. E o pior:já é a segunda vez que tento lembrar o nome desse maldito dragão e não consigo.

Eu não lembro de mais nada, me tornei uma ignorante estudante de Hogwarts que faz curso de teatro, chora pelos corredores e se agarra com serpentes nos armários do colégio. Você acha que eu tenho orgulho disso? Você acha que estou rindo disso? Sim, eu realmente estou dando altas gargalhadas nessa aula "super interessante" de História da Magia. Rindo sozinha, escrevendo no meu diário, como prometi que faria ontem... Sim você realmente leu isso... estou escrevendo no diário em horário de aula, sabe porquê? PORQUE NUNCA VI AULA TÃO INÚTIL E CHATA! E O PIOR É QUE EU SEI QUE ISSO VEM DE MIM, VEJA BEM. ESSE FANTASMA IDIOTA, SIM, IDIOTA, SEMPRE FALOU DO MESMO JEITO, DAS MESMAS COISAS, E SEMPRE SEM SE IMPORTAR COM OS MESMOS RONCOS... COMO O DESSES DOIS AQUI DO MEU LADO... E isso nunca me incomodou. A aula sempre fora, para mim, ótima... Até agora! Agora estou pouco me lixando para o o que aconteceu a bruxa que cortou os dois braços em debate contra o Ministério... Poxa, isso foi a 200 anos, de que me importa isso? Para que eu quero saber isso? Ela está morta! Todos dessa época estão mortos! E esse assunto também estaria morto se um infeliz desocupado não o escrevesse em suas memórias. Pronto, agora que estou escrevendo isso nas "minhas memórias também", estou punido mais 400 alunos que estudarão isso pelas minha memórias daqui a 200 anos... Um conselho: durmam nas aulas de História, elas nada mais fazem do que mostrar o como o mundo está melhorando em tecnologia e piorando em caráter... não acredito que o caso da bruxa que cortou os braços se estendeu tanto assim no meu diário. Onde eu estava? Falando daquela velha de 130 anos que aparenta 70... É mesmo, Mcgonagall é mesmo muito odiosa quando quer, e eu precisava odiar alguém naquele momento que não fosse o Malfoy, tanto ódio não cabia só por uma pessoa e, além disso, o velho aborto idiota estava desacordado, porque foi derrubado por 52 quilos de puro desespero meu...

–Dois monitores!Monitores!Passeado pelo colégio... – Se agarrando no armário do colégio seria a colocação mais correta, mas se ela presenciasse isso com certeza me mandaria para o St. Mungus ... ou talvez para Azkaban.. o que é mais? Um crime ou uma doença?  
– Profes.. – tentei né...  
– Calada miss Granger!Se tem uma coisa que eu não tolero é falta de respeito, e ficar altas horas da noite correndo pelo castelo – ela completou olhando preocupada para um Filch desacordado no chão. – É o pior que qualquer um poderia fazer...  
– Professora, não estávamos correndo pelo castelo, ou melhor, estávamos.. mas é porque perdemos a hora e percebemos isso meio tarde... – O idiota ladrão de beijos disse na voz mais santa que arrumou.  
– Perderam a hora? Perderam a hora? E o que os monitores mais responsáveis do colégio estavam fazendo de tão importante para "perderem a hora" ? – é ela realmente pegara pesado. Ironia, descrença e fora eu posso aturar, mas colocar aspas na última parte da frase foi a gota d'água.  
– Professora... o problema foi que ficamos presos... no armário. – eu disse e me arrependi na hora, Malfoy bateu na testa como sinal de derrota.  
– Presos? No armário? O que diabos vocês dois estavam fazendo dentro do armário às 10 da noite?  
– É Granger! – Disse Malfoy com uma mistura de raiva, socorro e ironia. – O que estávamos fazendo lá?  
– É. Eh... bem... – os dois ficaram me encarando. – Bem... hoaihoaihaoha – comecei uma risada sem graça. – a senhora não acreditaria se eu contasse... é que haoihaoiha... a senhora não acreditaria!  
– Experimente, senhorita Granger. – Disse ela, e eu estava seriamente pensando que ela talvez possa ter o mesmo número de pensamentos assassinos do que eu. Pelo menos sua cara mostrava isso. Malfoy deu um meio sorriso, ou ele estava adorando me ver prestes a falar sobre a pior situação de toda a minha vida ou o tom rubro da minha cara devia estar realmente forte.  
– Bem... professora... você sabe que nós somos monitores... e que nosso dever é monitorar o castelo, até as 10... eh que bem... o castelo é muito grande... a senhora já deve ter percebido isso... e... bem... – Malfoy fingia tamanho interesse na minha história. – aconteceu que... – Brilhei! Eu me amei naquele momento. – Nós ouvimos um barulho bastante estanho de alguma coisa caindo no chão e vimos que se tratava da estátua da bruxa de um olho só... então saímos correndo atrás de quem poderia ter causado isso para assim puni-lo! – Terminei com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
– Sim... e como vocês foram parar no armário?  
– Como assim? Que armário?  
– O armário do qual a senhorita disse ficara presa com o senhor Malfoy! – Ela disse quase espumando.  
– Ahhhhh claro o armário, bem... aí aconteceu que... nós pensamos que a tal pessoa tinha se escondido lá, fomos conferir, quando finalmente tentamos sair o que acontece? O armário não abre! – Parei eufórica, tanto eu quanto o oxigenado do Malfoy ficamos olhando para Mcgonagall para conferir os mínimos detalhes da mudança de expressão dela. Isso definiria nossa pele.  
– Senhorita Granger... a senhorita realmente... – ai não, realmente, palavras bonitas significam problemas. –acredita que eu vá acreditar num absurdo desses? OU VOCÊS ME DIZEM REALMENTE O QUE ACONTECEU OU TEREI DE LHES DAR DETENÇÃO ESSA NOITE! - f***u , olhei para Malfoy que parecia bastante calmo, meio que dizendo "É com você!".. o que eu faria? Ah professora desculpe mas eu destruí a estatua da bruxa e saí correndo pro armário com Malfoy e acidentalmente me vi sendo beijada por ele... Era uma detenção ou a expulsão!Preciso responder o que é pior? – Muito bem então... quero os dois no terceiro andar agora! Ficarão lá lustrando o piso até a meia noite.

– "O que realmente aconteceu"? Como assim? Aconteceu o quê? – Perguntou um certo ruivo por cima dos ombros da garota de cabelo castanho.  
– Ron! Saí daqui! Não vê que eu to escrevendo no meu diário? – respondeu ela fechando o livro velho com brutalidade.  
– É, mas a aula acabou... vamos lá pro lago. – Nesse momento Hermione e Harry se encararam. A menina de cabelo castanho baixou os olhos derrotada.  
– Não... eu tenho que ir na biblioteca...

Hermione descia as escadas muito pensativa. Ver os olhos de Harry implorando para que ela falasse com ele doía muito, mas o que fazer? Foi quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, por um certo puxão no braço direito. Era um sonserino, muito belo, de olhos cinzas, e boca fina que a fizeram corar...  
– Faça isso de novo e eu juro por Merlin que acabo com você! – disse a castanha em ameaça, mas ele a mandara ficar quieta.  
– Precisamos conversar!  
– Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, seu idiota!  
– Idiota? Agora eu sou idiota?  
– O que? Inventaram outro xingamento pra você?  
– Xingamento... Mesmo depois de ontem... Nós somos cúmplices Granger!  
– Ontem? Eu não me lembro de nada. – Ele apertou ainda mais o braço dela.  
– Não lembra é? Quer que eu diga eu voz alta o que aconteceu?  
– Você é um babaca, idiota, estrume, inseto...  
– Granger... não finja que você não gostou!  
– E você acha que eu gostei? Acha que eu tenho orgulho disso? Pelo contrário a cada minuto me atormento com isso! Imagino o que Filch fará com a gente quando descobrir.  
– Se atormenta? Você sempre quis isso! Admita, não tem uma pessoa nesse castelo que já não tenha sonhado com isso também!E... Filch não vai descobrir.  
– Você leva tudo na brincadeira. Malfoy, isso foi errado! me sinto suja...  
– Talvez porque o lugar fosse sujo.  
– O que fizemos foi mais sujo ainda!  
– E o que você preferiria? Morrer? Que aquele monstro nos pegasse?  
– Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes... – disse ela meio pensativa – nunca me imaginei fazendo isso... – O loiro pareceu meio desconcertado.  
– Olha, esquece isso, ta bom? Não vão descobrir nada se ficarmos quietos... eu só queria te lembrar da aula de teatro hoje, que teremos na hora da monitoria...  
– Aula? Eu ainda te odeio Malfoy! E por sua causa... eu fiz o que eu fiz e...  
– Foi o certo! Se não fosse isso, estaríamos bem longe daqui já... – A castanha bufou de raiva... – Se você quiser desistir da peça, por mim...  
– Não! Não vai ser isso que me fará desistir. eu vou ganhar essa aposta... e você, vai fazer o que eu mandar! Você não terá mais sossego Malfoy, eu como monitora chefe... estarei na sua cola!  
– E será mesmo a obrigação que vai fazer com que você fique atrás de mim?- O loiro riu. – Se tem uma coisa que eu percebi ontem Granger, foi que você não é tão segura assim de suas ações como pensa. Quem está querendo enganar? – e saiu do canto, deixando uma Hermione muito enfurecida e desconcertada para trás.

Hermione voltou a seguir seu caminho para a biblioteca e lá voltou a escrever no seu diário.

– Eu não acredito nisso! Eu não acredito! Eu! Em detenção! É mesmo o cúmulo! – Eu resmunguei enquanto esfregava o chão do terceiro andar, por um lado era horrível.. meus joelhos doíam muito em contato com o piso frio de pedra, mas ver Malfoy trabalhando feito um elfo na minha frente realmente era bastante divertido.  
– Dá pra você calar essa boca? Até agora falar só nos trouxe problemas! – Brigou o Malfoy.  
– E o que você queria que eu dissesse? Você deixou nas minhas mãos! Agora não me culpe!  
– Se você não tivesse fugido isso não teria acontecido! – Ele lembrou ironicamente. Eu não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Ele queria o que? Que eu ficasse no armário com ele como se nada tivesse acontecido?  
– Se você não tivesse me beijado eu não teria fugido! – Ele ficou com a boca entreaberta pasmo.  
– O que? Granger... foi você quem me beijou! – Filho de uma **** eu não estava ouvindo isso, não estava!  
– Eu? Você se alimenta de alguma coisa fedida? Eu nunca beijaria você!  
– Ah é mesmo? E o que você estava fazendo lá então? – Fiquei um tempo sem fala e ele pareceu mesmo se divertir.  
– Foi você quem me beijou!  
– Nada disso Granger... foi você!  
– Cala essa boca! Não inverta as coisas! Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca faria isso!  
– E eu faria? Olha pra você Granger! Eu preferiria beijar a lula gigante! Eu nunca beijaria você! – Mas isso não me ofendeu... eu já tinha uma resposta!  
– É mesmo? E o que você estava fazendo lá então?  
– Como eu disse... você me beijou! – ele gaguejou.  
– Eu nunca!  
– Ah então porque você não me empurrou? - Nessa hora eu fiquei muito vermelha... não tinha uma resposta... como assim por que eu não o empurrei? Quando que eu ia imaginar uma coisa dessas? Eu fiquei chocada! Desesperada! Não consegui pensar ué... será que é tão difícil assim de acreditar? – Granger acho que você não está chateada porque eu te beijei... e sim porque você correspondeu! – Comecei a respirar mais rápido do que meus pulmões estão acostumados a receber ar... era verdade... era uma puta de uma verdade! Eu me odeio! Eu quero morrer! Eu quero morrer! Balas perdidas! Por favor, necessito de balas perdidas! Joguei o pano encharcado que tinha nas mãos na cara dele. – Sua idiota! – Ele foi e jogou toda a água do balde em mim! Eu gritei. não acreditei. EU IA MATAR ELE, A SORTE DELE É QUE MEUS JOELHOS ESTAVAM MUITO DOLORIDOS E AGORA ESTAVA INSOPORTAVELMENTE MAIS FRIO! –Isso Granger, é pra refrescar a sua memória!- Disse ele rindo!  
– VOCÊ ESTÁ SE ACHANDO A ÚNICA COCA-COLA DO DESERTO NÉ? – Ele não entendeu o que eu disse... cobra ignorante! Taquei o meu balde todo nele também... Ele exclamou de frio também..  
– Ora sua.. sua... atchim! – Eu cai na gargalhada.  
– Isso é pra você aprender a... a... a... atchim! – Agora ele riu.  
– Tomara que você pegue uma pneumonia.  
– Tomara que você morra! – Ele riu.  
– mas aí você não ia ter mais quem a ensinasse teatro...  
– haoihoiah aí eu ganharia a aposta.  
– Sabe o que eu acho de você Granger... – Eu me virei de costas pra ele, eu não ia ficar ouvindo aquilo... não ia mesmo... – Ai... nojento! – Ele resmungou... e eu ia acabar rindo do jeito que ele falou, mas quando me virei vi que ele realmente estava com nojo de algo... e pra sorte dele, não era de mim.. não... era algo gosmento que caía no ombro dele... eu olhei aquilo.. sabia que já tinha visto isso antes...  
– Ah não... – murmurei. Foi quando ouvimos um rugido... olhamos de vagar pra cima e lá estava ele. O querido Fofo de Hagrid... que quase matara eu, Rony e ... então Malfoy me puxou pra bem longe dali.

Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Quando dei por mim estava sendo puxada por Malfoy numa velocidade incrível pra mais adentro do terceiro andar. E a besta de três cabeças atrás da gente... até que paramos atrás de uma parede. Estupidamente sem ar...  
– Eu não acredito que vou morrer com você! E eu ainda nem passei nos NIEMS  
– Nós não vamos morrer Granger! – Ele disse em tédio. E aquela anormalidade selvagem estava farejando cada vez mais perto e com as três fuças! – Deve ter um jeito...  
– Só se ele se distrair com alguma coisa... mas o que? – Na mesma hora madame N-o-r-r-a apareceu nos mirando ameaçadoramente com aqueles olhos vermelhos. Eu e Malfoy nos encaramos. – Você não está pensando em...  
– Pega ela, Granger... você está mais perto!  
– O quê? – Ele tampou minha boca, e eu logo a tirei com força... – Está querendo sacrificar a gata?  
– É ela ou nós! E eu pretendo viver Granger!  
– É uma vida Malfoy! – Mas logo me calei. o Fofo estava cada vez mais perto.  
– Pega ela Granger... – Ele me disse com o olhar encorajador. E não havia outra saída. Então peguei a gata e passei pro Malfoy quase chorando, ele a pegou e jogou em direção ao Fofo que começou a latir desesperadamente. E começamos a correr feito loucos! Quando descemos as últimas escadas do terceiro andar algo fora jogado na nossa frente. Foi horrível, a gata mais fdp que existe... ou melhor... existia, estava atirada na nossa frente... o que sobrara dela pelo menos.  
– Ah Meu Deus! – Eu gritei, e abracei a primeira coisa que sentir quando me virei.O incrível é que essa coisa me abraçara de volta, me sustentando praticamente, pois eu não agüentava nem mesmo ficar de pé perante aquela cena. Só depois de algum tempo que notei que essa coisa era o Malfoy! Eu chorava... não tinha forças nem pra sair dali. – Eu matei a gata do Filch... eu a matei... Merlin!  
– Calma Hermione... – O QUE? HERMIONE? EU O ENCAREI COMO SE FOSSE ARRANCAR OS OLHOS DELE ALI MESMO! GATA? QUE GATA? QUEM LIGA PRA AQUELA GATA VELHA DEDO DURO.. ?NAQUELE MOMENTO EU NÃO LIGAVA... POIS MEU PIOR INIMIGO ACABARA DE ME CHAMAR PELO PRIMEIRO NOME... E ELE MERECIA A MOOOORRRRRRTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!  
– Do que você me chamou? – Disse ameaçadoramente pra aqueles olhos cinzas. Nem me importei com as lágrimas que ainda estavam mais do que gordas no meus olhos. Ele não se importara com o que eu disse. Ficou me encarando como se fosse a primeira vez. Como se nunca tivesse me visto chorando antes.  
– É melhor enterramo-la, não vai querer que Filch descubra, não é mesmo?  
Nem o frio daquele lugar me incomodava, eu estava por demais hipnotizada pelo os restos da Gata. Eu ainda estava com a pá nas mãos da qual roubamos de Hagrid e cavamos fundo. Malfoy já ia colocá-la com jeito no buraco, mas eu o impedi. Comecei a tirar a minha capa. E enrolar em volta da Gata.  
– Ah Granger para com isso... é só uma gata.  
– Pois eu faria muito menos por vocÊ! – retruquei. Eu o ouvi rindo atrás de mim.  
– Mas faria... – Foi quando depositei a Gata na "tumba" dela e começamos a depositar a terra de volta que sentir o quanto estava frio. E eu ainda estava meio molhada. Caí de joelhos contra a terra fofa.. " eu a matara".. "sacrifiquei a vida dela"... foi quando senti uma coisa quentinha sob meus ombros, levantei depressa.  
– O que é isso? – Perguntei revoltada para Malfoy, eu odeio quando ele quer dar uma de "bonzinho", no mínimo querendo alguma coisa.  
– Se chama Capa!  
– Eu quero saber O QUE sua capa está fazendo em cima de mim! – Eu não gritava, por incrível que pareça, mas sublinhava bem cada palavra.  
– Está muito frio. – ele disse sério. – e você ainda está toda molhada... vai acabar ficando...  
– Eu não quero sua preocupação... ou sua fingida preocupação! – Ele engolira seco. Lógico neh. deve ser um pouco doloroso ouvir a verdade.  
– Mas eu não quero ser visto entrando no colégio.. se você ficar espirrando feito doida, vão nos descobrir... – então riu de lado. – Eu não me preocupo com você. Não me importa se você respira ou não Granger.  
– Podemos ser cúmplices Malfoy, mas ainda sim conheço você e continuarei te odiando para o resto da vida.  
– Já eu não lembrarei de você até lá. Agora vamos. E Granger... nunca... ouviu... nunca... se iluda com a mera _possibilidade_ de me conhecer. Você não sabe nada sobre mim. E eu também odiarei vocÊ pra sempre... enquanto lembrar de você. – Então eu ri de lado.  
– E você sempre tem certeza de tudo o que diz?

– Mione! Mione! – Hermione abrira os olhos e aos poucos fora enxergando um par de esmeraldas a sua frente. –Você está aqui desde aquela hora? – Completou Harry, Hermione então notara que cochilara na biblioteca.  
– Harry... o que... que você está fazendo aqui?  
– Eu vim ver onde você estava! Sibila disse que você não foi a aula de teatro, ficamos preocupados. Rony deve está te procurando ainda.  
– Ah... a aula... droga! Eu acabei cochilando. Mas tudo bem Harry já estou indo.  
– Hermione!- Ele disse sério pegando o material dela. – Daqui a pouco eu tenho detenção e antes eu queria ter uma conversa com vocÊ. _"Ah que ótimo! Outra agradável conversa_" Pensou a castanha.  
– Harry... eu já disse...  
– Por favor... é muito importante.  
– Mas eu já tomei minha decisão Harry!  
– Eu também... – a castanha ficara desconcertada.  
– Eu não entendi...  
– Preciso te contar uma coisa... – mas o relógio da torre batera informando ser 21hs.  
– Eu tenho que ir Harry... Monitoria. – E mais uma vez Hermione fugira daquele que fora seu amigo.

– Está atrasada Granger!  
– Ah que bom que lembrou do meu sobrenome...  
– Onde você estava? Por que não foi a aula? – Hermione riu.  
– Acho que isso não é da sua conta Malfoy. Mas eu acabei dormindo na biblioteca... se não fosse o Harry...  
– Potter?  
– Existe outro? – Malfoy bufou.  
– E o que houve? Ficou presa com ele dentro da biblioteca também?  
– O que exatamente é isso? Desde quando isso é da sua conta? e se tivesse?  
– Pior pra ele... chegou tarde, não é? você já deu seu precioso primeiro beijo. – Ele disse irônico. Hermione ficara vermelha.  
– Como você sabe quem...  
– Eu sei.. porque quem deu o beijo fui eu.. .ou você sofre de perda de memória? – Hermione riu.  
– O que te faz pensar que "aquilo" que houve ontem foi meu primeiro beijo?  
– Granger... eu sei quando a garota que está comigo está beijando pelo primeira vez... – Hermione ficara roxa de ódio. – E "aquilo" foi sorte sua, aposto que logo logo sua boca ia ficar cheia de teia de aranha.  
– Ora seu... seu... como se atreve? – Malfoy riu, e Hermione virara o rosto pra que ele não percebesse seu estado beta.  
– Bem, vamos ao que interessa! Granger você precisa entender que atuar não é exatamente uma mentira... – disse ele muito empenhado em ensinar. – vocÊ realmente precisa acreditar no que diz, entender o porque está fazendo isso, precisa... ser a personagem. Por exemplo: Bella e Vinic, Bella é apaixonada por Vinic... e ele era um ladrão, e o pai dela matou o pai dele, ele fizera ela se apaixonar por ele de propósito, para assim se vingar da família dela. Entende? você precisa sentir a dor dela Granger. – Disse ele como se realmente fosse um professor. E ela via que o Malfoy não era 100% do dia a pessoa mais nojenta de Hogwarts. As vezes ele perdia para o Snape.  
– Acho que sim.. – disse ela. – Mas não consigo sentir isso...  
– Primeiro... – Ele disse se aproximando. – Precisa ver o Vinic, não pode ver o lindo e maravilhoso do Malfoy aqui...  
– Aff – ele riu.  
– Você precisa realmente acreditar que eu sou o Vinic, que você me conheceu agora, que sou um ladrão... precisa acreditar que você é a princesa Bella, e que seu pai me odeia...  
– Bem meu pai te odeia de verdade...- ela riu.  
– Sim, mas a diferença Granger é que você não pode concordar com isso, a Bella não me odeia... ela me ama, e agora você não pode pensar em mim como Hermione Granger... – ela sentira-se corar ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome, mas não ligara para isso. – Precisa pensar em mim como Bella Frinee... – Disse ele, já muito perto, como se ensinasse algo a uma criancinha de cinco anos.  
– Está me dizendo... que enquanto estivermos atuando... eu preciso... te amar...¿  
– Exatamente. – riu satisfeito.  
– Amar a pessoa que mais odeio, Malfoy... acha isso fácil? – Ele riu.  
– Não, mas amar alguém que você não odeia, não parece ser difícil. Hermione.. Eu sou Vinic agora, não Draco. Precisa acreditar nisso... – ela novamente se estremecera ao ouvir o próprio nome.  
– Não me chame pelo primeiro nome Malfoy... não somos amigos.  
– Vamos ao que interessa... Granger! – disse a última parte com desprezo.  
– Mesmo que eu acredite realmente que sou uma princesa e você é o Vinic... ainda estaria vendo você.  
– E por acaso minha aparência influenciou no seu ódio? – ele disse muito esperto. – Granger... Bella nunca me viu antes... precisa me conhecer... olhe pra mim como se fosse a primeira vez. – Hermione suspirou derrotada.  
– Tudo bem Malfoy...  
– Tome, sua fala. – Disse ele entregando-lhe uma folha, era o primeiro capítulo da peça. Ele encostara na mesa antes usada pela Sibila e esperara um tempo. – Já decorou?  
– Você não vai ler a sua?  
– Já decorei faz tempo Granger. – Ele disse com seu sorriso vitorioso. Depois de um tempo Hermione se pronunciara.  
– Acho que podemos ir. – Malfoy fora em passos firmes e lentos até a castanha e com um simples estalar dos dedos fez com que uma valsa antiga começasse.

– _Princesa..._ – ele dissera galanteador e rira desajeitado. – _Há anos que espero por uma dança com sua alteza...__  
_– _E quem és tu tão jovem paciente?_ – Malfoy enviara a Hermione um olhar de "muito bem, você entendeu"  
– _Boa pergunta..._ –ele disse tomando-a pela cintura para a valsa. Hermione ficara meio desconsertada. – _Quem sou eu? De que importa meu nome... O seu é que soará eu meu ouvido atormentando-me._ – Hermione riu, como estava no roteiro. E fora a vez de Malfoy ficar vermelho. Ele a soltara do nada e fingiu ir ler uma fala. Mas na verdade limpava a mente de pensamentos curiosos.  
– Decorei tudo, não é? – debochou Hermione. Ele voltou emburrado e a tomara pela cintura novamente, e novamente voltaram a dançar.  
– _A princesa ri, mas é a verdade...__  
__– Teu nome importa para mim.__  
__– O leve vento que bate em vosso cabelo importa para mim, princesa..._ – Hermione rira novamente.  
– _Bella... me chamo Bella. _– Malfoy rira encantador e Hermione ficara sem expressão. Céus ele realmente parecera outra pessoa... e estava muito bonito.  
– _Oh minha Bela... como fizeste juízo de teu nome!_ – Ele segurara teu queixo, e Hermione acabaria por se tornar tão vermelha como os lábios. – _Como pode algo tão belo olhar para mim? Como pode voz tão doce levantar a mim? Como pode tão bela e fina existir para mim?_ – Hermione se recompôs, pois Malfoy a olhara como que dizendo "Sua vez" logo que a vira sem expressão.  
– _Minha beleza? Minha beleza não lhe atinge o suficiente.__  
__– Suficiente não é contemplá-la minha bela, e sim o dia em que teu caule descerá ao meu. Como poderia sentir o maior frescor por tão deliciosa boca?_ – Ele disse se aproximando. Hermione se afastara assim como no roteiro, virando de costas para ele.  
– _Estás perdendo a compostura meu senhor_. – Ela podia ouvir seus passos atrás de si.  
– _Perco tudo diante de ti princesa... eu estou me perdendo aos poucos... estou...__  
__– Louco? Nem me conheces...__  
__– Como já disse... venho lhe esperando a muito tempo. _– Ela virara para ele.  
– _E qual é teu nome?_ – Ele se aproximara pegando no queixo dela mais uma vez. Hermione estremecera ao toque novamente.  
– _De que nome gostas mais?_ – ele sussurrara. Hermione não conseguia, sentia aquele hálito de menta vindo de Draco, e lembrara da noite anterior com ódio. "Não! não pense nisso! ele não é o Malfoy! é Vinic! Vinic! como se fosse a primeira vez.. a primeira vez." Hermione olhara derrotada pra ele.

– Eu esqueci..  
– Ah Granger! – "ótimo, o velho Malfoy de sempre voltou" pensou Hermione. – Precisa se concentrar! VocÊ estava indo tão bem! – Granger se surpreendera com o elogio.  
– Espere, até você esqueceu uma vez..  
– Quem está aqui para aprender é você!  
– Eu não consigo dizer essas coisas bonitas pra você Malfoy! Olho pra você só penso em xingamentos!  
– Já disse que não é pra mim que você está olhando Granger. Nem nos seus sonhos eu diria isso tudo pra vocÊ. Eu já estaria no S.t Mungus...  
– Ah vou dormir... – Disse Hermione recolhendo suas coisa.  
– Espere... há muito ainda pra vermos hoje!  
– Não estou com cabeça pra isso Malfoy. Não estou com cabeça para aturar você! Até amanhã! – e assim bateu a porta da sala de teatro.

– Nos precipitamos? Você disse que me amava mais que tudo! – Disse Gina eufórica, com as orelhas muito vermelhas.  
– Você também disse que me amava... e me traiu! com o um sonserino ainda por cima!  
– Eu não te traí! – Ela se continha para não gritar. – Eu me entreguei a você Harry! E você nada fez para assumir nosso namoro... Eu me senti insegura...  
– Eu disse que tinha que arrumar um jeito de falar com Rony... Olha Gina, eu não quero brigar... só acho que a gente foi rápido demais.  
– EU AMO VOCÊ!  
– Não, não ama... você não ficaria com o Jack se sentisse isso...  
– Eu já expliquei!  
– É como se... nos gostássemos tanto Gina que, sei lá... quando finalmente conseguimos o que queríamos... ou seja... um ao outro... acho que o amor se evaporou. O encantamento se foi, Gina. Não falo só por mim, mas por você também... você sentiu falta de querer alguém que na sua cabeça provavelmente não correspondia... no caso agora um sonserino. – Gina engolira seco.  
– Mas Harry, não pode ser assim... sei que no fundo ainda nos gostamos... – Harry riu carinhoso.  
– É claro Gina, mas sempre te terei muito amor e carinho... Você foi minha primeira garota...- Disse passando a mão no rosto dela. – Meu primeiro amor... Mas precisamos acabar com isso agora... não podemos nos magoar ainda mais. – Gina do nada ficara com raiva.  
– Você ama outra, não é? Já me usou? Se divertiu?  
– VocÊ não foi minha "diversão" Gina! Eu amava você! E foi você que me ajudou a abrir os olhos... ver que não somos feitos um para o outro... você me traiu Gina. E nem com raiva estou de você... entende? Se eu ainda te amasse... se fosse para eu te amar... eu já teria matado ele e te enchido de porrada haha... tudo bem não te encheria de porrada mas chegaria perto disso...  
– Bom pra você que seu amor passou Harry... e eu? Ainda te encho de porrada se te ver com outra.  
– Por qualquer outro motivo... menos amor.  
– Pois me beija Harry! Me prova que não me ama mais... me prova...  
– Não Gina... – Mas ela o agarrara em um beijo apaixonante, Harry logo a empurrou ao perceber mais uma presença no salão da Grifinória. Era Hermione.  
– Não... – Harry dissera para ela, meio que implorando para ela ouvi-lo, mas ela saíra correndo. Harry tentou ir atrás, mas Gina o segurara.  
– Hermione? Eu não acredito que você a ama ? Rony é apaixonado por ela sabia? E ela por ele? Vai acabar com o amor dos dois pra quê? Só pra se vingar de mim?  
– Me solta Gina! – Ele brigara. – Não se meta nisso! não fala do que não entende. e Hermione não ama o Rony! – E assim saíra correndo atrás da morena. Naquela manhã Hermione havia se mudado para um novo quarto, de monitores. E Harry agradecia por isso, já que poderia bater na porta desesperadamente sem nenhuma quintanista reclamar. – Hermione! Abra! Deixa eu falar! Preciso te explicar! Hermione! – Do outro lado da porta Hermione estava sentada encostada na porta, ela chorava... como podia... ela ainda não havia superado aquilo. E o que ele queria afinal? Ele não devia explicações... não, ela não agüentava ser digna da pena dele... isso era humilhante demais. "Você precisa realmente acreditar..." ela pensava.

Harry já estava cansado de tanto bater, até que uma Hermione de roupão e cabelos ainda molhados abrira a porta.  
– Harry? O que houve? Me desculpa eu estava no banho. – disse Hermione muito natural e sorrindo da cara de dúvida de Harry. – Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou novamente deixando o moreno entrar.  
– Como assim, tudo bem? Hermione eu vi você na sala! Eu sei que não está nada bem! – Hermione riu.  
– Aquilo? Me desculpa Harry... sair correndo daquele jeito... é que eu tava doida para entrar no banho.  
– Doida pra entrar no banho? Hermione você me viu beijando a Gina! Eu não sei qual é o objetivo de todo esse teatrinho, mas eu vim pra te dizer que aquilo que você viu não foi sério!  
– Teatrinho? Não Harry... está tudo bem, eu não estou mais... bem... triste! – Hermione dizia muito natural. – Eu queria até te pedir desculpas por tudo aquilo Harry! Eu não pude evitar... acontece... nos conhecemos a tanto tempo, não é? Mas agora, já está tudo bem, e eu quero voltar a ser sua amiga... se você quiser, é claro. – Harry piscara várias vezes, não acreditava.  
– Hermione.. eu terminei com a Gina. – ele finalmente conseguira, ela perdera a cor... e parecia cair sua máscara. – Eu terminei porque... foi um erro... é isso o que eu queria te dizer. E eu percebi... que quem eu amo de verdade é você Hermione. – Hermione continha os olhos embaçados.  
– Que coisas são essas que está me dizendo? – Harry dera um passo, mas Hermione recuara.  
– Eu não posso viver sem você Hermione... e foi da pior maneira possível que eu percebi isso. – Hermione tentara rir.  
– Harry... vai dormir... me deixa sozinha por favor.  
– Você não ouviu? Eu amo você!  
– CALA A BOCA HARRY! Eu não quero ouvir. vocÊ não sabe o que está dizendo. Quer dizer que 3 dias depois descobre que me ama? Depois de tudo o que vocÊ disse e fez com a Gina.  
– Sim! Eu fui um idiota, mas agora eu sei..  
– Agora é tarde demais! Eu quero ser sua amiga de novo Harry, não ficar pensando nisso.  
– Amiga? Mas você me ama! – Hermione ficara sem falas. Até que uma coruja muito negra entrara pela janela do quarto. Hermione fora até o encontro dela aproveitando para fugir de Harry. A coruja tinha grandes olhos azuis e ela sabia que só podia pertencer a uma família com todo aquele porte.. "O que ele quer agora?"

_Hermione ,  
Você está com uma coisa que me pertence. Agora além de péssima atriz é ladra também é? Não falte o teatro amanhã, pare de ficar se agarrando com Potter na biblioteca! Eu não quero vencer a aposta fácil...  
Obs: Nem pense em contar alguma coisa sobre "você sabe o que" a alguém..__  
Somos cúmplices não se esqueça... eu também sei o que fizemos ontem antes da meia noite... e lembre-se... ao contrário de você, sou um ótimo ator quando quero!  
Obs2: Estou com seu diário!  
Tente não matar ninguém aí por perto agora com essa notícia... ah não ser que seja o Potter.  
Tente não sonhar comigo... to pensando seriamente em cobrar pela minha presença no sonho das garotas dessa escola. Mas pra quê? Já sou rico!  
Draco_

Hermione o xingara de todos os nomes possíveis naquele momentoalmente, mas nenhuma provocação dele lhe causara efeito naquele momento, pois uma pequena frase lhe passava na cabeça.  
"AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA SEQUESTROU O MEU DIÁRIO!"

– Me diga... – Começou Harry com uma voz arrastada e ofendida, mas ao mesmo tempo irônica, a acordando de um ataque silencioso... ela nem se lembrava que ele estava ali. Ela se virou para ele e viu que ele olhava para uma capa preta em cima da cadeira da escrivaninha, com o brasão da sonserina e um M bordado no canto da manga. – É o Malfoy que anda te ensinado a mentir?

continua...


	7. Capítulo 6 -Acontecimentos de uma Noite

Capítulo 6  
ACONTECIMENTOS DE UMA NOITE SEM DIÁRIO

Tudo o que Hermione queria naquele momento era sair correndo para longe de Hogwarts, onde Harry não pudesse lhe encarar com aquelas esmeraldas. Ele pegara a capa de Malfoy focando mais de perto o brasão da Sonserina e o "M".  
– É... – foi tudo o que ela conseguira dizer.  
– É? – Ele se revoltou numa voz ainda calma, mas mesmo assim acusadoramente. – Como assim "É"? O que está acontecendo Hermione? – Hermione respirou pausadamente.  
– Eu estou tendo aulas particulares de teatro com o Malfoy. Trewlaney que me aconselhou. – Ela logo completara ao vê-lo numa expressão assassina.  
– E você seguiu? Seguiu o conselho daquela louca como você mesma diz?  
– Ela ia me tirar da peça Harry!  
– Estamos falando do Malfoy, Hermione! De um Malfoy!  
– Harry, eu quero e preciso ser Monitora Chefe... e não vou conseguir isso sem a ajuda dele...  
– Ajuda dele? Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? E como ele do nada quer te ajudar? – Naquela hora a castanha nada podia dizer. Se imaginava dizendo: Ah, Harry é que eu prometi ao Draquinho ajudá-lo num feitiço, que eu desconheço também... E rira de si mesma e que se escapasse depois disso seria a mais nova celebridade do mundo mágico. "A menina que Sobreviveu". – Por que ele está te ajudando? – Ele disse rispidamente.  
– Porque isso é ponto pra ele também... ele também quer ser monitor... ajudar impressiona. – Harry riu, e não, Hermione não pode deixar de ficar vermelha. Como ele ficava lindo com raiva pqp, ela pensou.  
– E você acreditou nisso? Ele no mínimo está com um plano e deve estar te usando como...  
– Harry! Chega ta bom? Não to com cabeça pra isso agora. Eu sei me cuidar não se preocupe.  
– Não me preocupar? Eu amo você... – Pronto, pra quê?, ela pensou. Não era em um de seus ataques de nervos que conseguiria atuar tão bem de frente para uma declaração dessas.  
– VocÊ não sabe o que está dizendo Harry...  
– É lógico que eu sei... – ele se aproximara, e ela não conseguia acreditar. De repente o mundo ficara com pena dela? Deus quisera pedir desculpas por todas as desventuras que fizera ela passar? Não podia ser verdade, não podia simplesmente porque era bom demais. O moreno acariciara o rosto dela, se aproximando cada vez mais. – Eu nem acredito que não percebi isso antes. Eu quero você Mione. Eu amo você. – a castanha nada conseguia dizer, ela não conseguiria resistir ao grande sonho de sua vida. Fechou os olhos com uma certa ansiedade e esmagou ainda mais o pergaminho em suas mãos. Nada mais seria ruim, o diário ela recuperaria. A dor iria sumir, pois o amor de sua vida estava ali preste a lhe dar um beijo... um beijo... que não aparecera nunca.

A castanha abrira os olhos um pouco irritada por ter esperado por algo que não viera, mas dera de frente com um Harry muito sério e ao mesmo tempo assustado com algo atrás da garota. Ela se virara então para conferir que coisa era essa e dera de cara para a janela que os separava de um céu escuro com uma única grande luz, que por sinal não era a lua. Era uma caveira verde que continha uma cobra em sua boca. Era a marca negra. Hogwarts estava sendo atacada.

Draco ainda olhava espantado para a porta pela qual Hermione Granger acabara de sair. Como ela podia ser tão irritante? E como do nada começara a sentir certo prazer em irritá-la, um prazer nunca reparado antes? Ele se sentara pensativo na mesa de Trewlaney. Como pudera? Ela era uma nojenta e irritante Sangue-Ruim... E ele era um Malfoy, sangue puríssimo... e com uma missão. Um propósito que não podia ser atrapalhado pela melhor amiga do seu maior inimigo.

Como pudera beijá-la? Ele ainda não se conformara com tamanha idiotice. Ele entenderia se fosse qualquer outra garota, já que aquela aproximação no armário pedia isso, mas não sendo a nojenta da Granger! O loiro repousara a cabeça entre as mãos, numa cansativa derrota entre seus pensamentos. Estava tudo tão estranho, tão confuso... "_Ela me deixa tão confuso..." _do nada socara a mesa numa revolta exclamando _um "Bruxa Maldita!"_, e ouvira algo cair no chão, algo pesado. _"Ela esqueceu algum livro?"._ Mas logo vira que era o mesmo livro velho que ela perdera no dia em que desmaiou nos braços dele. Sim, ele ainda se lembrava. Quando ela se virou para ele ela estava numa expressão tão perdida, suplicando por uma saída. E a saída viera. Depois de encará-lo numa expressão que ele nunca poderia decifrar, ela apagara.

Ele sabia o porquê daquela tristeza contida nos olhos dela, na profundidade daquelas lágrimas, que só poderia ser obra do "Santo Potter". Sem sequer se dar conta ele sentiu uma sede de matá-lo muito maior do que já sentia. Ele queria encontrar com ele, destruí-lo por completo. E foi quando ela caiu nos seus braços que ele vira a ruiva. Então ele entendera tudo. A castanha sofria de amor.

Ele se perguntara se aquele não era o momento em que devia rir da cara dela, e usar aquele diário velho que encontrara para a diversão de todos os Sonserinos, inclusive a sua, mas... Ele sentira um desconforto tão grande em vê-la indefesa e serena daquele jeito... Uma pena tão grande... Malfoy balançara a cabeça com raiva tentando afastar tais lembranças inúteis. _"De que me interessa se ela respira?". _E agora era sua nova oportunidade de mostrar para o mundo e pra si próprio que ele não deixara de ser o Sonserino que sempre fora.

Ele pegara o diário velho em suas mãos_. "Leia... leia...",_ dizia uma voz em sua cabeça. _"Ela vai ser humilhada... vai pagar por ser amiga daquele idiota... é sua nova oportunidade..."_ e ele esboçara um discreto sorriso a tal pensamento. _"leia... e ela vai sofrer... a sangue ruim vai sofrer... e... e... nunca vai te perdoar..."._ Esse último pensamento o preocupara, mas preocupara-se mais ainda com a idéia de se preocupar com isso.

"_Podemos ser cúmplices Malfoy, mas ainda sim conheço você e continuarei te odiando para o resto da vida." _Ele lembrara das palavras dela _ "vocês nasceram para serem inimigos... serão sempre inimigos... por que diabos isso te preocupa?"_. Ele passara a mão na testa escorregando-a pelos cabelos claros. Na outra mão ainda segurava o diário dela_. "E ela te odiará mais ainda depois de completar sua missão... isso se ela viver..."_ as últimas palavras o atormentaram terrivelmente. E viu que era loucura começar a se importar com ela uma vez que talvez um dia ele tivesse de vê-la morrer ou matá-la pessoalmente... _e nesse momento não poderia fraquejar "por simpatia insana"._

Ele então saíra da sala com suas coisas e a trancando com um pequeno feitiço e fora em passos rápidos para o corujal. Logo chamou pela sua coruja. "Andromeca" e escrevera um bilhete para a castanha. Não queria nada dela por perto. E assim que ela fosse buscar seu diário, ele se despediria de qualquer sentimento idiota e perigoso que poderia vir a sentir por ela. Pois era um Malfoy, e nada na vida de um Malfoy tem mais importância do que sua própria vida.

Andromeca já voava pela calada da noite e Draco ainda estava ali admirando uma lua completamente cheia. Algo que ele desde muito novo sabia, nunca veria outra coisa tão bela. _"Acho que você é a única que estará sempre comigo... nós dois jamais sumiremos, não é?"_ . Ele dissera, e aos poucos as nuvens iam cobrindo-a . Ele se virou mal-humorado para sair do Corujal, agora escuro. Mas o lugar novamente tinha sido iluminado. Na sua própria sombra ele viu o formato dela. A marca Negra... que agora iluminava o céu no seu resplendor verde, onde uma vez pousava uma lua.  
– Não acredito. – dissera o loiro numa demonstração de tédio e surpresa. E assim saíra do corujal.

– Aonde pensa que vai? – Perguntara a castanha atrás de Harry que saíra do quarto dela às pressas.  
– Preciso mesmo responder?  
– Harry, você ta tentando se matar é? Eles estão atrás de você!  
– Sério? E você deduziu isso sozinha? – ele disse numa ironia.  
– Droga Harry! Fala direito comigo! – ela disse impedindo a passagem dele pelo quadro da mulher gorda. Harry respirara derrotado.  
– Desculpe. Mas nada que disser, Hermione, vai me impedir de ir até ele.  
– É isso o que ele quer Harry!  
– Esperei muito tempo pra acabar com ele Hermione... pra vingar Sírius!  
– Eu sei, mas é uma armadilha. Não pode ir sozinho até a floresta Negra, não pode nem andar sozinho pelo castelo agora! Não sabemos quantos comensais estão lá com ele. Talvez ele nem esteja...  
– E O QUE VOCÊ PROPÕE? QUE EU DURMA ENQUANTO O ASSASSINO DA MINHA FAMÍLIA ESTÁ LÁ FORA?  
– Vamos avisar Dumbledore...  
– VOCÊ ACHA QUE ELE JÁ NÃO VIU? E DUMBLEDORE NÃO VAI FAZER NADA DO QUE JÁ NÃO TENHA FEITO! CANSEI DE FICAR ESPERANDO PELO MEU DESTINO HERMIONE! SOU EU OU ELE, NÃO VOU ESPERAR ATÉ QUE ELE ME PEGUE DESPREVINIDO.  
– Dumbledore já deve está indo pra lá agora Harry, se formos só causaremos problemas! É isso o que ele quer!  
– MAS SÓ EU POSSO DERROTÁ-LO HERMIONE! SÓ EU POSSO MATÁ-LO! É O QUE DIZ A PROFECIA!  
– O QUE? COMO ASSIM?  
– ISSO É UMA CONVERSA PARA MAIS TARDE HERMIONE!  
– HARRY NÃO! – Ela o abraçara. – Por favor... se me ama como diz... não vá, eu te peço... estou com mal pressentimento...  
– Hermione... – dissera ele contrariado. – Não faz isso. Eu amo você, mas nunca ficaremos felizes enquanto eu não acabar com ele.  
– Eu estou te pedindo... – ela chorava sem desgrudar dele. – Algo muito ruim vai acontecer Harry, você estava certo... eu tava fingindo, fingindo que não te amo, mas se você for eu posso perder você. E não quero ter que ficar com esse medo Harry... não quero ter...  
– Você não vai me perder nunca.  
– Mas você vai Harry... – ela se separara dele, encarando-o seriamente com as lágrimas já marcadas no rosto. – Eu não quero sofrer por você de novo, não quero mais sofrer por amor. Harry... eu não vou passar por tudo aquilo de novo.  
– Hermione... – ele segurara o rosto dela a encarando nos olhos. – Eu não farei você sofrer. – Mas ela não se impressionara e mantivera o olhar firme.  
– Se você sair por esse quadro, você também saíra do meu coração, Harry. Pelo menos no que diz respeito ao amor. Continuarei a ser sempre sua amiga. Mas tudo o que senti e que foi dito entre a gente sobre amor... será esquecido. – Ela derramara uma última lágrima e vira o cenho dele franzir.  
– Você não pode me propor isso... – ele dissera apenas. A castanha não respondera. – Hermione... se eu não acabar com isso não teremos paz.  
– A hora disso acabar ainda não chegou Harry. Você só vai estar caindo na armadilha dele, porque ele sabe que você está desesperado por vingança.  
– Não chegou a hora? Quanto tempo você ainda quer que dure? Você não pode ter certeza de nada. – Hermione engolira seco.  
– Mas eu tenho. – Harry respirara pesadamente, com o sofrimento que viria a sentir naquele momento. Mas não havia outro jeito.  
– É... acho que temos as nossas certezas então.  
E assim saiu pelo quadro da mulher gorda, deixando uma Hermione agora aos prantos.  
Harry corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts, mas ainda não avistara nenhum professor. "Já estão todos lá..." ele pensou, começara a descer as escadas numa velocidade maior e quase tombara com a professora Mcgonagall.  
– Professora, onde está...  
– Harry, o que está fazendo aqui? Não viu o sinal no céu? Volte para Grifinória e fique a salvo! Agora anda!  
– E Dumbledore?  
– O diretor viajou essa manhã... o que significa que eles já sabiam disso... – Disse a professora muito preocupada.  
– Viajou?  
– Sim, mas não se preocupe, não deixaremos nossa escola ser atacada. Volte pro seu dormitório Harry. – Mas Harry não o faria, não brigara com o amor de sua vida à toa.

Mcgonagall ia em direção a Floresta Proibida com sua varinha já erguida, na sua frente estava Snape com sua capa sempre negra e sombria. Os outros Professores já haviam ido até a floresta, e os dois se preocupavam pois não tinham sequer um sinal do que havia ocorrido a eles. Snape se preocupava com a professora que já tinha bastante idade. Mas mantê-la no castelo era algo impossível. Eles já estavam fundo na Floresta, atentos a qualquer sinal de comensais.  
– Professora... talvez fosse melhor...  
– Não venha de novo tentar me fazer voltar pra aquele Castelo Severo.  
– Mas talvez fosse melhor mandarmos uma coruja para Dumbledore.  
– Já o fiz Severo. Tente outra...  
– E o Potter, sabe se ele está seguro? – tentou novamente Snape na sua voz arrastada.  
– Mandei-o para a Torre da Grifinória quando o encontrei num corredor.  
– E como sabe se obedeceu?  
– Ele não seria tão estúpido em vir sozinho.  
– Ah lógico... Às vezes tenho a impressão de que foi exatamente isso que ele fez nos últimos 6 anos– Ironizou o professor. Mas algo calara a resposta da vice-diretora já que eles logo foram atacados por 3 comensais. Uma troca de Feitiços que logo deixou Mcgonagall desacordada e Snape acordado apenas para ouvir um "Pronto... agora só resta o garoto" antes de desmaiar.

– Você demorou. – disse um homem alto e loiro que se revelara ao tirar do capuz. Draco observava que seus professores estavam presos em feitiços nos troncos das árvores e 3 Comensais atrás chegavam aos poucos para perto de Lucio trazendo agora a vice-diretora e seu prof. De Poções desacordados.  
– Qual é o objetivo disso pai? 4 comensais podem ter desacordado alguns professores, mas quando Dumbledore...  
– Dumbledore não está em Hogwarts Draco.  
– Não está? Mas como... para que tudo isso agora?  
– Harry Potter, o que mais seria?  
– Uma armadilha. Pai, sabe que não estou pronto!  
– Você estará pronto quando o Lord decidir que está, Draco.  
– N-Não é o momento... – disse Draco meio nervoso. – Se der errado, saberão o plano e não será mais tão fácil assim. Terei de sair de Hogwarts.  
– Eu sei Draco... Eu sei... só que é bom já termos o Potter sobre nossa custódia não acha? – Disse Lucio numa expressão assassina, Draco contrariado concordara. Não estava preocupado com seu inimigo, apenas algo não cheirava nada bem.

Harry estava escondido atrás da cabana de Hagrid, que não estava mais lá. Tentava ver algo dentro da floresta, mas tudo estava no mais perfeito silêncio. Sentia a presença de comensais lá. E sabia que estavam à espera dele. Mas ele precisava acabar logo com isso. Precisava acabar com Voldemort. Já ia sair de trás da cabana quando sentiu alguém segurar o seu ombro. Ele se assustara e botara a pessoa contra a parede apontando sua varinha para o peito de quem quer que fosse.  
– Eiii. Harry! Calma! – Disse um ruivo assustado.  
– Ron? O que está fazendo aqui? – Disse Harry se recompondo.  
– Vim atrás de você oras...  
– O que, mas como... – Harry logo ouvira um barulho qualquer atrás dele e vira Hermione. Harry voltara a sua expressão séria. – Volte para o castelo Hermione. – Ela não respondera.  
– Sei que não vamos conseguir te convencer a não entrar na floresta. – Começou Rony tentando chamar a atenção dos dois que pareciam se atracarem com o olhar. – Eu tentei fazer isso nos últimos 6 anos, e nos últimos 6 anos você sempre preferiu arriscar nossas cabeças aí dentro então. Como bons amigos, iremos com você.  
– Não. – Harry disse simplesmente. Sem parar de olhar para Hermione.  
– Harry, não teve uma ventura em que não estivéssemos juntos, não vai ser agora que você vai ficar com toda diversão.  
– E você? O que faz aqui? E seu pressentimento? – Perguntara Harry numa pequena ironia disfarçada. Hermione se aproximara o deixando nervoso.  
– Não vim porque concordo com você, vim porque sozinho a merda seria ainda maior. – E assim a castanha entrou na floresta sem o consentimento dos dois, que a seguiram. Ron ainda deixara escapar um "mulheres" para Harry.  
– Não vejo motivos para isso agora pai.  
– Draco. Desde que a profecia foi revelada que O Lord anda preocupado.  
– Dumbledore não disse ao Potter tudo sobre a profecia. Ninguém sabe ainda. Estamos seguros.  
– Mas se resolver abrir o bico... a Ordem com certeza vai tentar arrumar um jeito de acabar com ela. – Disse Lucio. Draco abaixara a cabeça pensativo.  
– Não tem jeito. Sempre haverá um Herdeiro de Sonserina. Voldemort sempre batizará outro se eu falhar...- Lucio o pegara pelo colarinho ameaçadoramente.  
– Você não vai falhar! Você é o herdeiro de Voldemort e ninguém mais! Você acha que ele tem poder suficiente para batizar outro bruxo? Você não pode falhar! se isso acontecer... eu mesmo te mato! – Disse Lucio, mas Draco não estava preocupado com isso. "Ela virá.."  
– Potter se aproxima! – Disse um comensal atrás dos dois. Lucio o soltou esboçando um sorriso maligno no canto da boca.  
– O Lord ficará feliz...  
– Mas ele não está sozinho. – Disse outro comensal. O que fez Lucio exclamar um "O que?", Draco escorregara as mãos ao cabelo como sempre fazia quando estava preocupado. Temia ouvir o que esperava.  
– O Weasley e a sangue-ruim estão com ele. – Disse o comensal. - Draco começara a ficar desesperado sem saber o que fazer.  
– A Granger... – dissera Lucio com um pequeno sorriso, e olhou para Malfoy. – Eu sei o quanto você queria acabar com ela aqui, não é Draco?  
– Pai... olha...  
– Shh... Draco, se transforme, não quero que eles o reconheçam.  
– O que? Sabe que ainda não sei controlar completamente os poderes animago. Falta a parte principal, a consciência. Não sei o que faço quando estou transformado.  
– E isso lhe é vantagem, não é mesmo?

Hermione sentia seu pressentimento ressurgir e imaginou o quanto Malfoy devia estar se divertindo lendo as páginas do seu diário enquanto ela estava ali correndo perigo. Foi quando se lembrou. _" Malfoy... ele devia estar no corujal quando a marca apareceu, acabara de me mandar uma coruja.. será que ele tem alguma coisa haver com isso?", _Ela não acreditava no que estava pensando. Sabia que o pai dele era comensal, mas não podia imaginar aquele que a fazia vermelha... não... ele sempre fora assim, ela que imaginara... os pensamentos da castanha foram interrompidos pelo grito de Ron. Ele fora atingido por um feitiço. Harry ataca 4 comensais de uma vez enquanto Hermione acudia o ruivo.

– Ron, acorda! – Ela tentava acordar o ruivo, sem sucessos. _"Malfoy, se você tiver algo haver com isso... eu nunca vou te perdoar." _Harry fora jogado para trás num baque.  
– Potter... por quanto tempo ainda vai durar esse pega-pega? Se renda.  
– Nunca! – Respondeu o moreno para o comensal. – Rictusempra! – E assim um dos comensais caíra desmaiado.  
– Envertstert! – Gritara Hermione e outro comensal fora atingido. Mas um terceiro acertara Hermione.  
– Hermione! – Gritara Harry indo em direção a ela.  
– Eu... eu estou bem. - disse ela se levantando com dificuldade.  
– Precisa...  
– Eu não vou deixar você! – Ela o cortara.  
– Não. Eu cuido deles, vai! O Ron precisa de ajuda.  
– Harry...  
– Mas que droga vai! E peça ajuda... – Eles se olharam sérios mais uma vez e contrariada Hermione fizera com um feitiço com que Ron fosse flutuando para Hogwarts em gigantesca velocidade. E Harry deu cobertura para que a castanha fosse atrás. Ela correra muito e tombara diversas vezes. Ainda ouvia o estalar dos feitiços. Então ergueu a varinha e dela saíram fogos indicando a localização deles. Ela correra mais um pouco tentando achar a saída de volta para o castelo. Então parara exausta para respirar e vira atrás de si um lobo muito branco de olhos cinzas que se confundiam com um azul claro.

– Eu... eu conheço você... – ela disse, e o lobo uivou em resposta.

Sem pensar duas vezes ela começou a correr sem rumo, mas logo fora atacada pelo lobo. Ele a ferira gravemente no ombro que jorrara sangue. Logo outros machucados surgiam aos poucos pelo corpo dela, que não conseguia sequer lembrar de um feitiço. Até que num impulso qualquer ela batera forte no lobo com um pedaço de tronco que encontrara e novamente começou a correr.  
O lobo voltara meio zonzo ainda, correndo em direção a ela. Ela correra o mais rápido que pode, no que suas penas sangrentas permitiam. Mas ela conseguira vantagem com o tempo que o lobo ficara nocauteado. Foi quando ela se viu na beira de um abismo. O Lobo a atacara por trás e os dois rolaram precipício abaixo.

– Lucios... claro. Você não podia faltar a um evento tão importante,não é? – Disse Harry sarcasticamente apontando sua varinha a um Lucios muito machucado e inerte no chão.  
– Hah... o menino que sobreviveu, vive de novo... por quanto tempo acha que isso vai durar, heim?  
– Te prometo que você vai ficar sabendo... vou mandar um Profeta Diário especial pra você... se você me prometer escrever dizendo se os dementadores estão te tratando direitinho em Azkaban...  
– Azkaban? Se até aquele cachorro idiota conseguiu fugir o que te faz pensar que eu...  
– Nunca mais se refira a Sirius dessa maneira! – Disse Harry perigosamente. Lucius rira.  
– Eu nunca irei pra Azkaban Potter. – Harry tentara sorrir de volta.  
– Não se preocupe Lucios... Voldemort compreenderá.

Longe dali um redemuinho de lembranças devastava a mente do jovem loiro, como um último filme, um trailer do que foi sua jornada.

Choro...  
Grito...,  
Você é o escolhido...

Duas crianças...  
Com um destino...  
Destruir a outra...

A Luta entre o Bem e o Mal...  
"Por que eu sou o Mal, se só estou tentando sobreviver?"  
"Por que ele me escolheu se eu nunca pedi?"  
"Porque ele se viu em você Draco..."  
"Eu não sou um assassino!"  
"VocÊ é um Malfoy."

"Só um bruxo batizado pelo o Lord poderia lutar no seu lugar..."  
"Só um verdadeiro herdeiro..."  
"O herdeiro de Sonserina..."

Ele veio para me deter...  
E eu te chamo para detê-lo por mim.

Ela nunca mais vai me perdoar...

"E o que você vai fazer Granger? Me bater com um dos seus livros?"  
"Não me provoque Malfoy... não sabe quantas vezes poderá fazer isso!"  
"Você me ama Granger... você realmente me ama... e ainda nem sequer percebeu isso."

Está pedindo para eu matar uma pessoa?

"Fica na sua aí Granger, não me faça usar a brutalidade com você também."

Torture-a Draco...  
Sim...

"Você não tem poder para isso Malfoy!"

Eu serei um comensal

"E para o papel de Bella... com 21 votos: Sr. Granger.."  
"Eu não quero o papel"

Quando que eu vou Receber a marca pai?  
Você não pode filho... você é o herdeiro.

"Preocupado comigo Malfoy?"  
"Você se importaria?"  
"Você se importaria?"  
"Você se importaria?"

Mãe... por que o vovô teve de morrer...?  
Todos morrem um dia Draco..

"Malfoy eu sou menos uma garota apaixonada por você... e vá se acostumando com a idéia"

Mãe, você ama o papai?  
Eu não sei o que é amor desde que me casei com seu pai.

E qual é a sensação de morrer?

"Granger.. o que houve?"  
"Granger.. o que houve?"  
"Granger.. o que houve?"

"Des-desculpa.."

"Me deixa em paz Malfoy.. eu não estou em condições agora.."  
"É mais fácil Snape adotar o Harry do que você demonstrar algum tipo de sentimento por alguém!"

Então por que você se casou com ele?  
Para você nascer...

"Já você sente muito, não é? Não sou eu que não sinto nada Granger, mas é o mundo que talvez não sinta nada por você."

Lágrima  
Ela nunca vai me perdoar

Pai, você machucaria a mamãe?

"Ainda pode desistir."

"Porque eu preciso DA SUA ajuda"  
"Tudo bem Granger, eu te ajudo.."  
Sorriso, um belo sorriso...

Isso depende... eu amo sua mãe Draco, mas há coisas mais importantes que o amor. como a obediência...

"E aí já resolveu seu problema com o Potter?"

Beijo...  
Respiração... a respiração dela...  
O coração dela batendo... posso sentir...

A profecia...  
Vou orgulhar meu pai...  
Serei um comensal...

"Se você não tivesse fugido isso não teria acontecido!"  
"Se você não tivesse me beijado eu não teria fugido!"  
"Ah Meu Deus!"  
Desespero, Abraço

Frio...

"Eu não quero sua preocupação... ou sua fingida preocupação!"

Olhos castanhos

"Está me dizendo... que enquanto estivermos atuando... eu preciso... te amar?"

"Amar a pessoa que mais odeio Malfoy.. acha isso fácil?"  
"Não, mas amar alguém que você não odeia, não parece ser difícil Hermione..."  
"Não me chame pelo primeiro nome Malfoy... não somos amigos!"

"Vocês nasceram para serem inimigos... serão sempre inimigos... por que diabos isso te preocupa?"

Você odeia o Potter?  
Sim

"E ela te odiará mais ainda depois de sua missão... isso se ela viver..."  
Morrer...

Como é a morte?  
Eu nunca vou saber...

Você quer seguir as trevas?  
Sim

Draco vou começar a te ensinar uma magia que poucos conseguiram aprender... te ensinarei a como ser um animago.

Marca Negra

"Pai, sabe que não estou pronto!"  
"Você estará pronto quando o Lord decidir que está Draco."

Você se tornou um ótimo comensal Draco... o Lord ficará orgulhoso.

"Você não vai falhar! Você é o herdeiro de Voldemort e ninguém mais! Se isso acontecer... eu mesmo te mato!"  
"Ela virá..."  
"A Granger..."

Você quer ser um bruxo muito poderoso.. se não o mais poderoso?  
Sim

Por que eu sou o escolhido?  
Porque você é o melhor...  
Você quer matar?

"Eu sei o quanto você queria acabar com ela aqui não é?"

Eu quero morrer...

Eu só acho pai... Que eu nunca... Machucaria... Alguém que eu amasse...

"Eu... eu conheço você..."  
"conheço você..."  
"conheço você..."

Aquela voz ia desaparecendo aos poucos... abriu os olhos muito devagar e a viu. A lua, sua eterna amiga ainda estava, como sempre estivera antes. Draco sentira então uma dor muito forte na cabeça e ao levar as mão até ela viu sangue. Foi quando começou a notar o lugar onde estava. Estava na Floresta Proibida, estava mais claro o céu, mas ainda se podia ver a lua. A última lembrança que tinha era de ter se transformando em lobo, assim como seu pai mandara. E agora estava ali, sangrando. O que houve?

Ele sentira então uma presença ao seu lado. Era uma garota de cabelos cheios, castanhos. Estava desacordada com muitos hematomas. Sangrava muito no ombro, no joelho. Tinha cortes no rosto. Feridas nos braços e nas pernas. Draco sentira seu olho embaçar e seu coração bater forte. Foi quando viu a camisa dela rasgada como se fosse por um animal. Tinha arranhões, que só poderiam ter sido feitos por uma fera. Ele olhou para as próprias mãos, e fechou os olhos em revolta, sentindo as lágrimas caírem..

– Merlin... – Ele dissera apenas. Debruçara-se sobre ela, segurando o rosto dela entre suas mãos. Seus olhos estavam fechados de forma serena, pela segunda vez. Ele sentira raiva do Potter naquele dia, e agora ele a fizera ficar daquele jeito de novo. Assustava. Ela parecia morta. Como odiava a Serenidade. Uma lágrima dele caíra no rosto dela – Granger... acorda... que droga acorda! Estou mandando! – ele pedia. – Droga Granger... por que você teve que vir sua idiota? – Ele respirara pausadamente. – Hermione... o que foi que eu fiz?


	8. Capítulo 7 - Enquanto Você Dormia

Capítulo 7  
ENQUANTO VOCÊ DORMIA

Qual é Diário... É, muito tempo...  
Não vou pedir desculpas, fala sério. Você não passa de uma bíblia velha, não sei por que a Granger faz questão de escrever em você todos os dias. Como se te devesse algum tipo de satisfação ou coisa do tipo. Bem... É o seguinte:  
Eu sou ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco lindo perfeito e incrível Malfoy... A sua dona "Granger" se encontra na cama, exatamente na minha frente... Com aquele mesmo olhar sereno de "nunca mais vou acordar" que eu tanto detesto. Você não deve mesmo estar entendo nada, não é mesmo? Não que eu esteja preocupado se uma criatura velha que nem você pensa... Mas é que... Bem há muita coisa para dizer aqui... Foram dias horríveis... Se bem lembro o último dia do qual ela te contou foi o qual nós ficamos em detenção porque ela deu uma de Maluca e atropelou o Filch (não que ele não merecesse)...

Céus, o que ela tem na cabeça? Será que uma criatura como ela pensa? Acho até que pensa demais! Olhando para esse rostinho todo machucado na minha frente me da um incomodo tão grande... Quero dizer... Eu nunca atacaria uma garota... Muito menos ela. Quero dizer... Não que eu me preocupe com ela, mas... Pô... Ah vai pro inferno! Por que ta me fazendo tantas perguntas? Isso lá é da sua conta? Não atacaria e pronto!

Tá deixe-me dizer como vim parar aqui...  
Tudo começou quando Granger me beijou... Sim... Não importa o que ela tenha escrito, tudo isso foi para convencer a si mesma de que não o tinha feito. Mas sim, foi ela quem me beijou. Não a culpo sabe. Quem resistiria a mim? Mas bem, isso causou uma culpa imensa nela... Mais ou menos assim:

"_Eu fui contra meus princípios! Estou me apaixonando pelo inimigo! Vou ser queimada na fogueira! Oh não... acabei de descobrir que sou nada mais que uma garota normal que se sente super atraída por um loiro incrivelmente lindo e gostoso... o que farei? Oh meu Deus! Eu o beijei... e agora?"_

Sem brincadeira, sempre que olhava para ela (isso é muito raro de acontecer, esteja bem certo disso!) era como se eu conseguisse ler a mente dela cara. Incrível... Como ela consegue ter tantos pensamentos assim de uma vez? Um atrás do outro... E sobre uma única pessoa? Eu... Haoiahoia tudo bem... Esse ponto até que é compreensível... Mas como eu ia dizendo... Ela me beijou, isso a deixou meio que fora de órbita e saiu correndo, e acabou atropelando aquele velho aborto idiota que fala com gatos...(INCRÍVEL GRANGER, REALMENTE TIVE DE CONCORDAR COM VOCÊ... HAIOHAOIAH DEVO ADMITIR QUE SEU DIÁRIO ME CAUSOU ALGUNS ATAQUES DE RISOS... E EU NÃO RIA ASSIM FAZ UM BOM TEMPO. BEM ESTOU ENROLANDO PARA DIZER... OBRIGADO!)... Depois ela tentou inutilmente como ela disse, convencer McGonagall de que não estávamos fazendo nada de errado... Eu pelo menos não estava...

Veja bem, foi ELA quem ficou me enrolando com um papo de que precisava da minha ajuda. Não ficaríamos fora do horário se não fosse por ELA. Foi ELA também quem quebrou a estátua denunciando onde estávamos... Foi ELA quem me beijou e por Merlin! FOI ELA QUE SAIU CORRENDO FEITO UMA GATA ESCALDADA E ATROPELOU FILCH. Ou seja... A culpa foi toda DELA por termos ficado em Detenção.

Ah sim... Tenho que admitir que estava me divertindo muito com a cena da Granger tentando se livrar da McGonagall... Me diga... Todas as garotas tem tantos problemas assim em relatar um simples beijo? Ou só quando é o primeiro? Granger nem vem... Foi o primeiro beijo sim!

Draco parara de escrever descansando a pena sobre a cama, sua atadura ainda muito ensangüentada. Ele relaxara a cabeça em cima da cama da castanha, que continuara inerte ao mundo ao seu redor. Ele repara novamente em todos os machucados que causara nela. Até respirar pesadamente e voltar a escrever.

Bem, na detenção fomos atacados por uma besta que só poderia mesmo ser criado por outra besta "Hagrid"... E qual foi mesmo o nome que ela usou aqui? Fofo? Aff... Depois dizem que Hagrid é normal... Se alguém conseguir descrever para mim qualquer coisa desde sua "aparência" a "atitudes" que seja justamente reconhecido como "normal" eu mudo de nome! É realmente tivemos de sacrificar Norra... haoihaoi to rindo até agora... Fala sério, não sei porque Granger fez tanto caso por causa disso... Ela seria carregada nos ombros por aqueles pelos sacos, se isso viesse à tona. Bem mas como tivemos isso como nosso pequeno segredo... Meio que nos tornamos "cúmplices".

Tivemos nossa primeira aula... E ela até que não se saiu muito má não. Digo... Tendo eu como professor... Mas do nada ela meio que começa a me tacar pedras e sai da sala revoltada... Vai entender... Mas aí ela vai e esquece seu precioso diário novamente comigo... Olha, para uma coisa de tanto valor como você... Um guardador de segredos e pensamentos que "quase" ninguém sabe... ela até que te trata com muita irresponsabilidade.

Olha não espere que eu relate aqui nossos diálogos... porque isso já é pedir demais né? Como é que ela consegue? To falando, ela deve ter um cérebro maior que o normal e usa aquela juba para esconder isso. Bem me lembrei que ela também estava com a minha capa... não me pergunte como ela foi parar nos ombros dela, mas essa de que eu coloquei sobre ela é MENTIRA! No mínimo deve ter sido assim:

_"- É melhor você me dar a sua capa agora Malfoy! – Disse uma Granger bufando.__  
__- Como é que é? Sonha né, o coisa estranha. – Responde o loiro espalhando o seu charme irresistível em cada sílaba. A coisa estranha faz esforço para não cair em tentação e responde ainda mais raivosa.__  
__- Você espera que eu não fique doente como? – O loiro deixa escapar uma risadinha gostosa e a castanha novamente se contorce para se conter no mesmo lugar.__  
__- Granger... Acorda! Eu. Não. Me. Importo. – Respondera pausadamente aquele belo exemplo de que Merlin existe e gosta da gente.__  
__- Eu tive de usar a minha capa para cobrir Norra...__  
__- O que prova que você é idiota... ela está morta garota!__  
__- É, mas, eu vou ficar espirrando feito louca se eu me resfriar... você quer mesmo ser pego comigo podendo gerar pensamentos maliciosos em muitas cabeças ocas de Hogwarts, há essa hora entrando no colégio, por Filch e ele nos prender de vez no 3º andar com aquela besta, aí a gente morre, aí você não vira monitor, aí...__  
__- Tá bom, Tá bom! Toma logo essa coisa... mas tente não contaminá-la com seu cheiro."__  
_

No mínimo foi isso...

Aí eu tive de marcar um encontro entende, pra ela me devolver à capa e eu devolver o Diário. Estou falando sério, parece até que ela queria que eu te lesse... não para de parar na minha mão. Mas é lógico que o espírito pela - saco dela falou mais alto e ela teve de ir correndo atrás do Santo Potter, que além de tudo é cego! Dormir com a Pobretona? Pelas Barbas de Salazar! Acho que foi a parte que eu mais tive ataque de riso aqui... sério quase que essa incompetente que todos cismam de chamar de enfermeira (haoihaoi muito bom Granger!) me tirou daqui.

Mas sério o que ele viu nela? Tudo bem que não é uma ruiva de se jogar fora,mas ela é nojenta! Já reparou na família dela? Acho que na casa deles nem tem banheiro... onde ela toma banho? Com os porcos? E Granger... pelo amor de Merlin... O QUE VOCÊ VIU NO POTTER? GAROTA ELE É QUATRO OLHOS! TEM UMA CICATRIZ HORRENDA NO MEIO DA CARA! É MAGRICELA! E QUE CABELO É AQUELE? MERLIN! PERDI MEU PENTE? HAIOHAOIAH ELE TOMA BANHO DE ELETROCHOQUE SÓ PODE!

Mas é lógico ele é o heroizinho e santo Potter! Sem contar que é podre de rico... eu sei como é esse assédio... eu sou vítima dele também... mas Granger... você não parece uma caça-dotes... então eu só posso supor que isso é mais um defeito seu causado por seu cérebro anormalmente gigantesco que você tenta esconder com essa juba.

Bem... você o ama, não é? Por que outro motivo você iria atrás dele pro meio da floresta proibida quando esta está sendo atacada por Comensais da Morte? Bem foi lá que toda merda aconteceu... como sabe meu pai estava lá... isso não é mais segredo pra ninguém uma vez que saiu no profeta que o "Santo Potter" o colocou em Azkaban... Aff. Mas não é isso que mais me deixa com raiva... e sim o fato dele começar a ser o filho da puta que eu sempre disse que era. Tipo... largar a melhor amiga (que foi lá só pra estar ao lado dele) sozinha no meio de um ataque como aqueles? Ele não se diz um Grifinório? Um grande Guerreiro? O Escolhido? O Herói? Mas tem coragem de largar a garota... e quando eu lembro que ele se meteu dentro do bueiro no segundo ano pra salvar aquela pobretona... grr... Potters... amarram-se numa ruiva... cara isso nem eu me imagino fazendo... eu não me importo com essa coisa dormindo na minha frente... mas não deixaria uma garota sozinha correndo perigo no meio de um ataque né... isso é baixo demais... cadê o cavalheirismo? No caso da Granger talvez eu abrisse uma exceção... mas O POTTER É O MELHOR AMIGO DELA POHA!

AFF... acabou que eu tive de me transformar... sim Hermione, eu sou um Animago, e isso não vai ser mais surpresa quando você ler isso e estiver com a veia no meio da testa pulsando de raiva e tendo mais um ataque assassino... ou de TPM (Todo Perfeito Malfoy) porque eu só estou esperando você acordar... o que na minha opinião já está demorando por demais, para eu te contar isso. É me transformei, para não ser reconhecido, mas eu ainda não sei controlar um poder essencial de Animago: a mente. E eu acabei encontrando com você e... é... deu no que deu... e eu só estou esperando desesperadamente que você acorde pra eu me desculpar e fazer o que estiver no meu alcance ou no de qualquer um para você me perdoar... não que eu me preocupe se uma coisa que nem você me odeia ou não, mas, só não gosto de ficar em divida entende... e eu sou um cavalheiro e... mas que diabos! Vai pro Inferno! Por que ta me fazendo tantas perguntas? E isso lá é da sua conta?

AFF... depois de ver o estrago que fiz em você... sério, depois que te vi fiquei com uma saudade desesperadora do seu antigo rostinho sem graça... e da sua pele sem graça, e do seu corpo sem graça, do seu olhar sem graça, do seu sorriso sem graça, da sua cara de raiva sem graça, da sua voz sem graça... pois você ficou nesse estado sereno mais sem graça ainda que não me deixa dormir um minuto sequer... acho que depois disso eu nunca mais vou deixar você fechar os olhos na vida!

Granger eu te trouxe para Ala Hospitalar e contei uma história qualquer pra aquela incompetente que todos cismam de chamar de enfermeira, sobre o como viemos parar nesse estado... e devo dizer... você tem uma de direita Granger... até agora as coisas começam a rodar... deve ser por isso que eu estou nesse estado... estado... sei lá que estado é esse, mas já percebeu que eu não consigo parar de escrever no seu diário? Bem... depois de um Tempo Potter chegou, brigou comigo e eu joguei na cara do Potter Fedido que se alguém é culpado com o que aconteceu com você essa pessoa é ele, que te largou lá sozinha... ele pareceu meio abalado com isso... nossa... coitadinho dele. Eu me contive pra não socá-lo até a morte... mas novamente aquela enfermeira incompetente se meteu... ele ficou mais um tempo e foi embora... por ordens dela... haha adorei.

Depois que Weasley Pobretão melhorou... foi aí que o notei... ele perguntou de você, brigou comigo também... bem aconteceu tudo de novo até que ele foi embora... a minha sorte Granger é que além daquele abismo inconveniente você me deu um puto de um ferimento horrível na cabeça... quero dizer... eu não me lembro disso, mas só pode ter sido coisa sua né... não sei nem como você conseguiu se manter viva por tanto tempo... mas esse ferimento fez com que a Pomfrey não me deixasse ter alta... o que foi bom, porque assim eu posso ficar de olho em você... nem em perigo você deixa de garantir minha presença por perto Granger...

Mas o ruim... é que você não acorda... eu já tive de inventar dores e delírios aqui pra Pomfrey não deixar eu ir embora... e isso me custou uns remédios realmente horríveis, e visitas realmente chatas da Pansy... outras garotas tentaram me ver... o que irritou mesmo Pomfrey hoaihoaia, mas ela só deixou Pansy... só de imaginar o que aquela chata deve ter inventado sobre nós pra entrar aqui me dá enjôos. Mas o pior é que Pomfrey também proibiu as visitas dos seus pela - sacos, não que eu não tenha gostado dessa parte... foi bom porque as ameaças de morte realmente sonolentas do Potter e do Weasley terminaram. Mas é que Pomfrey disse que você estava piorando... e por isso era bom não ter mais visitas... eu to desesperado... a cada minuto torço pra você abrir o olhos e sair desse estado SERENO REALMENTE IRRITANTE!

Mas você não acorda... eu estou começando a ficar tonto de sono, mas vai que você acorda e eu to no meu ronco mais profundo e você tenta me matar enquanto isso? Tá vendo... você não me deixa nem dormir... falando em dormir... Granger... não pense que pode usar esse estado sereno pra fugir de nossa aposta... ou uma delas né... bem... Eu ganhei a aposta do Se apaixonar por mim... sim Granger... você está apaixonada por mim, e nem tente negar... até sonhar comigo você sonha garota hoaihaioha não foi nenhum sonho romântico, mas sonhou! E eu ri um bocado com esse sonho... Você não para de escrever sobre mim! Não tem como você negar... e aquele beijo... pelo menos você admitiu... mesmo que seja pra esse livro velho... que eu estava certo quanto a sua raiva ser de você mesma, por ter correspondido. O que faremos quanto a isso hein? Se eu relatasse aqui metade dos pensamentos que me vêem a cabeça sobre isso eu seria mandado direto pro St. Mungus.

E Granger vamos deixar umas coisas claras aqui: Eu não sou ignorante... eu realmente não entendi a parada da cola-coca, mas isso não significa que eu seja ignorante. Eu não tenho acesso ao seu mundo TROUXA! E mais... você não me empurrou do beijou, não porque você não sabia o que fazer, e sim porque FOI VOCÊ QUEM ME BEIJOU! Que mania de dizer que eu te beijei garota... sem contar que VOCÊ GOSTOU! E MUITO! EU NÃO SOU IDIOTA GRANGER! VÊ SE TENHO UMA CICATRIZ NO MEIO DA TESTA... bem agora não sei mais né já que você me fez o favor de dar com alguma coisa realmente grande e pesada na minha cara. E mais uma coisa, não fale mal da minha preciosa poção para cabelos irresistíveis e claros ficarem sob o controle do vento... e eu não deixei de usá-lo pra ficar mais bonito (isso é natural querida, eu fico mais bonito a cada 5 minutos... é da minha própria natureza.) e sim porque já estava cansado daquele estilo

Bem Granger, depois que li esse seu diário... ah é mesmo, esqueci dizer o porquê o fiz. Calma... sem stress ok? Acontece que depois que fiquei sabendo que você estava piorando eu fiquei meio maluco sabe, sério... faz uma semana e meia que você está assim! Em Coma! E eu não estava mais agüentando olhar para sua cara SERENA, não aquentava mais você quieta, eu queria que você acordasse nem que fosse para brigar comigo... então eu me lembrei do seu diário... que ainda estava comigo... e pensei... um jeito de falar com você, de ouvir o que você pensa... NÃO TINHA OUTRO JEITO TÁ? E isso foi bom porque eu ri bastante com umas coisas que você escreveu... principalmente sobre mim, como o primeiro dia de aula... eu te deixei bem puta né? Haoihaoiahoa

Mas li também da parada do Potter... Granger, por que você se deixa humilhar assim por ele? Cara ele que é idiota de não te notar! Quero dizer... você vive em baixo do nariz dele, não é? Esquece... ele é um babaca! Não vale a pena ficar sofrendo por isso... eu te falei isso quando você acordou aqui no dia seguinte, lembra? Mas sei também que te disse umas coisas chatas... bem só vou dizer que metade das coisas ruins que te falo Granger, não são sérias... e a outra metade, nunca prestei atenção se são porque eu só queria mesmo era ver sua cara de nervosa... é você consegue melhorar essa sua carinha sem graça às vezes, sabia? Experimenta brigar mais com o Potter duvido que ele se mantenha no lugar por mais de 5 minutos, desesperado que ele só... de bom ele só pegou a Chang? Ei perai... eu to te dando conselhos sobre o Potter? Não os siga... ele não é pra você... sério...

Falando do Potter, acho que ele anda sofrendo um pouco de crise de identidade... porque pelo o que eu entendi ele gosta da Pobretona certo? Mas quando ele vinha aqui ficava te olhando de um jeito tão apaixonado... bem pra mim ele sempre foi Viado... sabe aquela parada do quarto ano, no torneio Tri-Bruxo... O WEASLEY É A PESSOA COM QUEM ELE MAIS SE PREOCUPA? Tá né... cada macaco no seu galho...  
Mas falando em macaco... o Hagrid também veio te ver e me olhou feio... como se olhar bonito fosse fácil pra ele, né? Mas voltando a falar do Potter... não cai na ladainha dele não... tudo bem que as pessoas só dão valor ao que tem depois que perdem... mas elas precisam aprender... vai correndo agora que ele te quer? Haha... só por cima do meu cadáver... Granger... não vou deixar você se enroscar nele de novo não... não depois do que eu li... não depois do que ele te fez... não que eu me preocupe com uma ninguém que nem você, mas já pensou em quantas vezes terei de bater com você aos prantos no corredor e te trazer para Ala Hospitar? Não... não quero. Nunca mais te verei nesse estado SERENO IDIOTA, isso é uma promessa!

Bem, mas como eu ia dizendo... eu li seu diário sim... porque eu precisava ter acesso a você de alguma maneira... e resolvi escrever contando esses dias que você não pode escrever... eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa não é... e você dá tanta importância a essa parada de Diário... e como você está impossibilitada né... fiz isso pra me redimir um pouquinho... o que é impossível... POHA GRANGER ACORDA LOGO!

Draco jogara o diário com brutalidade no chão e cobrira com suas mãos as mãos da castanha. Com o olhar perturbado ficara a fitando por um tempo.  
- Sr. Malfoy, sinto dizer que isso não a trará de volta agora... por que não se deita e descansa?  
- Cala a boca! – ele murmura com os olhos embaçados.  
- O que foi que disse querido? – Perguntou Pomfrey.  
- PORQUE EU NÃO QUERO!– ele respondeu com raiva espantando uma Pomfrey rabugenta. Ele se virara novamente para a castanha, aproximando mais ainda o rosto do dela, deixando que uma lágrima escorre de seus olhos. E assim se abaixou fazendo seus lábios se roçarem.

Até que num fechar de olhos ele a beijou, com os lábios firmes pressionou os dela e se levantou chorando mais intensamente por ver que ela não acordava. Enxugou as próprias lagrimas e com um sorrisinho torto disse.

– Engraçado... isso sempre funciona nos contos trouxas... – ele ficara sério e sentido, e falava como se de alguma maneira ela pudesse ouvi-lo. – talvez... porque eu não seja o seu príncipe não é... talvez seja o Potter... ele que é o herói. Eu sou apenas o vilão... – ele rira então marotamente. – não... isso não... pois eu ganhei a aposta Granger... você realmente se apaixonou por mim e um dia eu vou cobrar o meu prêmio... ah vou... – então ele a beijara novamente, em seguida encostando sua testa na dela. – Eu só queria que você acordasse para admitir isso, ou discordar... mas acorda Granger... – e outra lagrima escapara de seus olhos. Ele a olhara então de cima ainda segurando o rosto dela. – Eu só não achei... que essa aposta... também fosse se virar contra mim... ah Hermione... – ele soluçara ao nome dela. – Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer... eu não posso me apaixonar por você... – e rira debochado meio ao choro. – bruxa maldita... – e assim dera um último beijo nela, no seu lábio que continha um corte. – Eu posso não ficar com você... mas não significa que eu não estarei com você... eu nunca mais deixarei que você fique assim de novo... serena... nunca mais... é uma promessa Hermione...– disse com os lábios ainda se roçando... – só, por favor... não dificulte as coisas...


	9. Capítulo 8 -As Últimas 24hrs e o Adeus d

Capítulo 8  
AS ÚLTIMAS 24 HORAS E O ADEUS DA SERPENTE

Ela sentiu a luz forte da Ala Hospitalar ferir seus olhos. Reclamou ao sentir a cabeça explodir. Ela olhara em volta e vira que estava tudo vazio e quieto. Deviam ser cinco da manhã aproximadamente. Viu sua varinha ao lado e com um gesto rápido, que lhe causou uma dor forte no braço, diminuiu a iluminação do ambiente. Tentava lembrar aos poucos o que tinha acontecido e imaginara quanto tempo ficara desacordada. E Harry? Céus, será que estava vivo? E Rony? Foi quando sentiu algo quente em cima de sua mão esquerda. Então viu uma cabeleira loira inconfundível que dormia ao seu lado. Foi então que percebeu que esta pessoa quase que não cabia na cama com ela, se espremia e segurava sua mão. Seu semblante era preocupado e sofrido. E daria tudo pra saber o que ele estava sonhando. Ela corara e suspirara pesadamente e ele despertara sobressaltado.

- O que? O que foi? – Ele perguntara assustado, foi quando percebeu que ela despertara. Sem pensar duas vezes ele a puxou de encontro a si num abraço forte. – Hermi... Ai Merlin... Graças a Merlin.  
- Calma Malfoy, ai... Devagar!- Ela protestara baixo.  
- Desculpa... Desculpa... – ele a soltara ainda a olhando atônico. Foi quando sorriu sinceramente, com os olhos embaçados. Ele a vira perceber isso e engolir em seco, mas ainda com um olhar indecifrável, do qual ele temeu. – Hermi...  
- Foi você, não foi? – Ela o cortara. Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo os olhos ardendo. Não com medo do que diria, mas sim pasmo ao perceber que ela o reconhecera.  
- Sim. – Ele respondeu rouco. Ele achou que ela iria xingá-lo, ou tentar agredi-lo, mas algo muito pior e surpreendente aconteceu.

Algo que o deixou completamente confuso e indefeso. Saber que ela realmente estava "machucada". Muito mais machucada por dentro. Os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos e embaçados, e ela respirou fundo para não chorar. E ela realmente fazia muito esforço para isso não acontecer, ele via isso. E ele quase chorara por ela. Ele nunca vira olhar mais decepcionado que este. Um olhar misturado com raiva. E mais torturante ainda, era que ele não conseguia decifrar se ela estava com raiva dele ou, por algum motivo totalmente desconhecido e inacreditável, dela mesma. Mas por mais torturante que fosse esse olhar... Ele não podia desviar.

- Eu sabia... Sabia que você estava envolvido nisso. – Ela murmurara, e a última parte com ainda mais raiva. Ele ainda não sabia de quem, o olhar dela cada vez mais vermelho, agora junto de sua face, devido ao esforço que ele vira que ela fazia para não chorar. – Mas eu só tive certeza mesmo... Quando vi o... Lobo. – Ele sentiu seu estomago revirar nessa última parte. – Eu sabia que era você... Os olhos... – novamente seu estomago revirara, e ela fechara os olhos tentando não ver alguma coisa. E novamente os abrira. – Desde que eu saí do castelo eu sabia que você estava envolvido nisso. Mas...  
- O que? Mas o que? – Ele perguntara receoso. Ela olhara para o chão.  
- Não queria... Acreditar. – Aquilo o derrotara mais que tudo. Como assim? Por que ela não queria acreditar? Por que ela teria fé nele? Se ela sempre soube o filho da puta que ele era, se ela o odiava, se ela... Como ela podia "não acreditar"?  
- Por quê? – Ele não conseguiu segurar a surpresa.  
- Por que você me machucou Draco? – Draco? Ela o chamara de Draco? – Eu.. Eu achei...  
- Achou o que? – Ele perguntou esperançoso. Ela suspirara ainda com aquele olhar.  
- Achei errado. Quero dizer... Nossa inimizade é uma coisa... Mas já você, tentar me ma...  
- Não! Nunca! – Ele disse sobressaltado. – Hermione, eu... Realmente era aquele lobo, mas... Eu ainda não sei controlar os poderes de um Animago, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu não tinha controle sobre a minha mente. – E tão simples era a honestidade, ele percebera. Tão simples conseguira resumir toda a verdade que mal acreditara que nunca a testara antes. Ela tentara sem sucesso rir debochada.  
- E você acha que eu vou acreditar nisso? – "Provavelmente não" ele pensara.  
- Você estava sozinha e indefesa... Se eu quisesse mesmo te matar eu teria conseguido. Mesmo depois do abismo, assim que eu acordei... Eu poderia ter te matado se eu quisesse.  
- E por que não matou? – Ela perguntou ainda com aquele olhar decepcionado.  
- Porque eu NUNCA FARIA ISSO! EU NUNCA MACHUCARIA VOCÊ HERMIONE! NEM SE EU AINDA TE ODIASSE! – Ela pareceu meio surpresa com a última parte.  
- O que quer dizer com "Se"?  
- Eu... Qual é? Nossa inimizade não pode mais ser considerada ódio, pode?  
- Então o que ela é? – Ela perguntou séria. Eles ficaram calados por um tempo.  
- Por que você não queria acreditar que era eu? – Ela fez olhar confuso. – Você me odeia... – disse a última palavra com dificuldade, não imaginou que doeria tanto. – Mas... Mesmo assim não me achou capaz daquilo tudo... Por quê? Você sabe que meu pai é comensal... E que ele já tentou matar o Potter... Você... Por que achou diferente de mim? Sendo que eu sou filho dele e...  
- Porque o filho dele aceitou me ajudar! Porque o filho dele salvou a minha vida no terceiro andar! Porque o filho dele esteve com meu diário e não o leu! Porque o filho dele me emprestou a capa dele quando eu estava com frio! Porque o filho dele estava lá quando eu desmaiei! Porque o filho dele me ensinou a mentir... Quando necessário! Porque o filho dele me abraçou quando eu fiquei assustada! Porque por algum motivo totalmente inimaginável... Eu tenho a impressão que o filho dele... Sempre estará por perto... E ele é o único do qual eu tenho essa certeza. – Ela não conseguira segurar uma pequena lágrima que escapara de sua toca, e Draco a seguira com o olhar todo o trajeto até a boca. Que estava mais vermelha que nunca. Ele sentira seu coração ao pé do ouvido e que ia explodir em seu peito a qualquer momento caso ele não respirasse mais de vagar. Ele finalmente desviara o olhar até o chão e a ouvira continuar. – E eu estava... Errada.  
- Não! Hermione... Não é assim... Eu... Eu não queria te machucar, eu... Já disse, não conseguia me controlar. Acredite em mim!  
- Mas você estava lá.  
- HERMIONE EU NÃO QUERIA MACHUCAR VOCÊ!  
- Então por que estava lá?  
- PORQUE EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ IRIA! EU SABIA QUE MEU PAI ESTAVA LÁ! EU SABIA QUE ALGO HORRÍVEL TE ACONTECERIA PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE LARGAR O IDIOTA DO POTTER UM MINUTO SEQUER! EU PRECISAVA EVITAR QUE ALGO TE ACONTECESSE! – Ele respirou pesadamente, largando dos ombros dela e colocando sua cabeça entre os joelhos, escondendo as lágrimas que fugiam de seu pranto. Ela nada dizia. E isso o estava matando.  
- O que está acontecendo? – Ela perguntara engasgada e ele não entendeu a pergunta. Se era retórica ou não...  
- Como assim? – Ele perguntara ainda sem olhar pra ela.  
- O que aconteceu com o nosso ódio? – Ele olhara pra ela pasmo. - Eu por um momento Tive medo de que você tivesse algo haver com isso. Por que isso me surpreenderia afinal? Por que você tem sido a pessoa que mais tem estado nos momentos em que preciso de alguém? Eu tenho um milhão de motivos, tenho 5 anos inteiros como prova, que eu te odeio! Tenho tantos motivos para te odiar... Para acreditar que você não só foi capaz de fazer isso tudo, mas muito mais... Mas, ao mesmo tempo...- Ele sentira seu coração se apertar dolorosamente a cada palavra dela e quando ela se calara para respirar ele teve receio do que viria por aí.- tenho motivos... Poucos, mas que parecem tão mais claros... Para... para te agradecer? Por que eu só consigo pensar em todas as coisas boas que você me fez... Quando você fez muito mais... Coisas ruins? – Ele engolira seco. – Quando foi que você mudou?

Ele se desmontara completamente, realmente tudo o que ela dissera fazia sentindo e ele sabia, aquela conversa nunca mais sairia de sua mente. E que seus planos se tornavam cada vez mais impossíveis a cada palavra dela. Eles ainda se mantiveram ali, se encarando. Ele pensando numa resposta, mas nunca fora algo tão difícil. O tempo pareceu infinito, até que a Srta Pomfrey apareceu escandalosa entre as cortinas fazendo-os quebrar o contato visual.  
- Céus! Srta. Granger! Merlin! Finalmente! Como está? Como está se sentindo?  
- Estou bem... – ela respondera. – E já posso ter alta.  
- O que? Lógico que não!  
- Não... É sério, já estou... – Disse ela se levantando, mas tivera uma tontura ao pisar no chão fazendo com que Draco a segurasse desesperado.  
- Ela... Ela...  
- Não se preocupe senhor Malfoy. Ela estará bem pela manhã. É normal ela estar franca... Mas ela ficará apenas em observação por hoje, e amanhã talvez darei alta. Pode colocá-la de volta na cama. E quando ela acordar... Por favor, me chame. – E assim deixou os dois a sós novamente. Ele ficara preocupado. É claro que ela passara mal por causa de toda aquela discussão... Ele devia ter pegado mais leve, não a ter deixado tão nervosa. Mas ele ficaria lá. Suas últimas 24 horas. _"Eu não sei quando mudei Hermione, mas não posso mais ser essa pessoa... temos que achar aquele ódio de volta!"_

- Se continuar a desmaiar assim vão pensar que o Potter te fez um filho. – Disse Draco assim que a castanha despertara.  
- De onde você vem isso costuma ser engraçado? – Ela resmungara. Ele rira gostosamente. – Que horas são?  
- Meio dia, seus amiguinhos devem aproveitar à hora do almoço para vê-la.  
- Por que você ainda está aqui? Quero dizer... Isso aí não parece muito grave. – Ela disse apontando para a atadura em sua cabeça, que ela parecia ter notado agora e ignorando totalmente o que ele dissera.  
- "Isso" aqui poderia ter me matado, se eu não estivesse transformado. – Ele disse rabugento e ela rira.  
- Você mereceu. – Ele bufara. Afinal o que ele estava reclamando? E o estado em que ele a deixara?  
- Escuta Hermi... – Mas ele fora calado pelo barulho das portas da Ala Hospitalar se abrindo estrondosamente. Ele bufara novamente. Harry e Rony corriam em direção à castanha.  
- Como você ta? – perguntou Rony enquanto olhava de canto para Draco assassinamente que devolvia com um risinho cínico.  
- Estou bem Rony...  
- Foi ele quem te fez isso, não foi? – Perguntou Ron ameaçadoramente.  
- Não... Eu encontrei com uma fera no caminho... Não consegui identificar direito, eu consegui fugir mas, acabei caindo num abismo. – Draco a olhara pasmo e sem entender, mas ela não devolvia o olhar. Rony parecia chocado com aquela história, já Harry não dissera nada até então.  
- Hermione... Me desculpe, eu não devia ter te deixado.  
- Esquece Harry. Eu não quero mais falar dessa noite. Eu estou aliviada que vocês estão bem.  
- Como assim esquece? – Harry dissera revoltado. – Por minha causa você podia ter morrido... E se isso acontecesse...  
- Mas eu estou bem! – Ela o cortara indiferente.  
- Precisamos conversar... Sobre...  
- Eu sei qual é o assunto. E já dissemos tudo o que tínhamos que dizer sobre isso Harry.  
- Não... É claro que não!  
- Harry! Eu não retiro nada do que eu disse... E isso é assunto morto! Acabou! Não vamos estragar nossa amizade com um assunto que só é motivo de briga.  
- Dá pra vocês pararem de falar em códigos? – Pediu Rony, e Draco concordava com ele. Daria todo seu ouro pra descobrir que assunto era aquele. Definitivamente ela não o colocara no diário.  
- E o que eu faço com o meu amor? – Perguntara Harry. Draco sentira seu queixo cair. DEFINITIVAMENTE AQUELE DIÁRIO ANDAVA MUITO DESATUALIZADO!  
- Amor? Peraí... Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Rony perguntava inutilmente. Pois os dois só viam um ao outro.  
- Eu não vou dizer como você deve tratar seus sentimentos... Mas não é justo você colocar isso em meu poder se eu nunca fiz isso com você! – Harry engolira seco.  
- Nós já falamos sobre isso Hermione! – Ele protestou.  
- Hello! Pessoa boiando aqui sabia? Cara alto, ruivo... BEM NO MEIO DE VOCÊS!  
- É, nós já falamos o suficiente Harry.  
- É! MENOS PRA MIM! – protestara Ron, Harry se aproximara de Hermione desafiadoramente.  
- E o nosso amor? E o seu amor? Você não me ama mais? Bastou ficar em coma pra me esquecer? Bastou termos uma discussão pra você deixar de me amar?  
- Eu fui excluído e ninguém me avisou? – o ruivo perguntara novamente. Draco apenas observava silenciosamente a expressão indecifrável de Hermione. Então... O que ela sentia? E ele sentia medo da resposta. Ela respirara fundo antes de responder.  
- Não Harry... Talvez as coisas tenham mudado bem antes disso. – Ela disse secamente.  
- QUE COISAS? – Rony brigara.  
- Eu não acredito. Você ainda me amava naquela noite Hermione.  
- QUE NOITE? – Rony novamente.  
- Eu não disse o contrário! Não foi meu amor por você que mudou Harry... Foi o por mim!  
- Ui! – Rony deixara escapar... – Essa doeu... – Draco sentira um sorriso se formar em seus lábios. Ele entendia o que ela queria dizer. Ela podia ainda amar o Potter, mas agora se dava mais valor. Não deixaria que ele a escolhesse, que ele determinasse quando a podia ter. Mas é lógico que o Potter não entendera isso.  
- Eu não vejo onde isso se torna um obstáculo. – Harry dissera.  
- Você não vê nada há muito tempo. – Ela dissera.  
- Ai! Harry quer que eu cave um buraco no chão pra você enfiar a cara? – Rony debochara. – Ok... Ok... Não está mais aqui quem falou. – Draco apenas estava amando cada vez mais aquele espetáculo.  
- Não sei por que ainda ficar lembrando-se dessas coisas... – disse Harry magoado.  
- Não... Pelo contrário.. Eu quero esquecer!  
- Mas e o Quadribol hein, gente? Aquele do qual eu jogo... Sabia Harry? Que eu também faço parte dele, que eu sou o goleiro? Sabia? Eu! Seu melhor amigo! RONY WEASLEY!  
- Por que não tentar de novo?  
- E por que tentar?  
- Porque nos amamos!  
- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso.  
- Mas eu tenho! Eu te provo!  
- Sinceramente Harry, isso não faz muita diferença pra mim...  
- Quem sabe quando vocês se casarem decidam me contar alguma coisa... – Tentara Rony novamente.  
- Você está fingindo... Atuando... Como "ele" te ensinou! – Brigara Harry, Draco apenas franziu o cenho.  
- ELE? AH CLARO! ATÉ O MALFOY TA DENTRO DA HISTÓRIA MENOS EU. AFINAL, POR QUE EU ESTARIA, NÃO É MESMO? SÓ PORQUE SOMOS AMIGOS HÁ 6 ANOS? HIHOAIHAOH BESTEIRA, NÃO É MESMO?  
- Olha Harry, culpe o que ou quem você quiser ta bom, só não espere mais que indiferença da minha parte.  
- O que houve com você? Não pode querer jogar tudo o que sentimos e o que dissemos pro alto.  
- Eu não me ocuparia com tanto. Prefiro deixar como está.  
- E como está?  
- Harry... Chega.  
- Tudo isso por que eu fui atrás de Voldemort?  
- Não Harry...  
- Tudo isso por que eu demorei pra perceber que você é mulher da minha vida?  
- Não Harry...  
- Tudo isso por que eu fiquei com a Gina?  
- HEIM? – Rony gemera como se estivesse tendo um infarto.  
- Não Harry...  
- Tudo isso por que eu te deixei na floreta proibida?  
- Não Harry...  
- COMO ASSIM A GINA? – Rony ainda protestava.  
- Tudo isso por que eu fui um idiota?  
- TUDO ISSO PORQUE ELA NÃO AMA MAIS VOCÊ! – Draco gritara, e os três o olharam por um tempo pasmos. Harry e Hermione pareceram lembrar-se agora que ele estava ali.  
- Nã .meta – Harry disse.  
- Será tão burro a ponto de não perceber isso? Que você escolheu a pobretona e que agora é tarde demais pra concertar esse erro?  
- Ele disse "pobretona"? – Rony exclamara.  
- Esquece Potter! Agora é tarde! – Draco dissera.  
- Quem você pensa que é? O que você entende sobre isso? Sobre o que eu ou a Hermione sentimos?  
- Ela não ama mais você... – Harry olhara para Hermione, assim como Draco que a vira o olhar completamente surpresa.  
- Vai embora Harry... Eu não quero mais discutir isso. – ela se virara pra ele novamente.  
- É verdade? – O moreno perguntou.  
- QUE PORRA É ESSA DE VOCÊ FICAR COM A GINA? – Rony gritava.  
- Não faz mais diferença pra mim... – ela dissera.  
- Responde...  
- Eu nunca poderei te ver como antes Harry... Você me feriu muito.  
- Você está com medo de arriscar...  
- Não vale à pena arriscar!  
- EU VOU ARRISCAR A SUA CABEÇA HARRY SE VOCÊ NÃO ME RESPONDER!  
- Você não sabe do que está falando... Um amor não morre assim...  
- Se nasce assim... Então pode morrer também...  
- E VOCÊ VAI MORRER SE NÃO ME FALAR DA GINA!  
- Então morreu? Vai dizer na minha cara que morreu?  
- HARRY!  
- Você escolheu ir atrás de Voldemort... E eu escolhi esquecer você!  
- Então foi por causa disso?  
- MINHA PRÓPRIA IRMÃ?  
- Não... Isso só mostrou que novamente você preferiu não ficar ao meu lado!  
- SÃO COISAS TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES!  
- EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE MEU AMIGO! – Rony gritava.  
- Não, não são diferentes. Você não acreditou em mim, você não enxergou o que eu sentia.  
- VOCÊ VAI SENTIR MUITA DOR! – Gritou Rony  
- E O QUE VOCÊ SENTIA?  
- O que ela não sente mais, você quer dizer... – Draco debochara.  
- CALA A BOCA! – Harry disse! Draco rira.  
- Eu só pedi pra você não ir.  
- E EU SÓ PEDI PRA VOCÊ NÃO POR AS MÃOS NA MINHA IRMÃ!  
- Eu tinha que ir...  
- Pra que? Prender 4 comensais? Que não ficariam por muito tempo livres mesmo? Me diga... Voldemort estava lá?  
- Não  
- MAS EU ESTOU AQUI E VOU TE FAZER UM ESTRAGO BEM MAIOR!  
- Ah... Então eu acho que estava certa, não é...  
- Mas eu tinha que tentar! E afinal... Não aconteceu nada, ninguém morreu! – Draco franzira o cenho e apertara o próprio punho de raiva.  
- E EU QUERO VER SE O AMOR DA SUA MÃE VAI TE PROTEGER DE MIM!  
- Não aconteceu nada? Não aconteceu nada? ENTÃO ME DIGA POR MERLIN, O QUE É QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI? – Harry engolira em seco.  
- Hermi...  
- HARRY SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS DISCUTIR COM VOCÊ! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS FALAR NISSO! SE QUISER CONTINUAR A SER MEU AMIGO ÓTIMO! CASO CONTRÁRIO SOME DA MINHA VIDA! – todos engoliram seco, e um silêncio pousou no ambiente por um tempo.  
- Eu serei seu amigo... Como sempre fui. Mas não pense que você conseguirá manter seu orgulho pra sempre Hermione. Eu tenho certeza... Que você me ama, mas que se recusa a ver isso. Mas um dia você vai cair na real... E eu vou querer saber se você realmente vai ter desejado que eu saísse da sua vida. Você está cometendo um enorme erro Hermione, e tenha certeza: é você quem está mudando tudo.  
- É... Acho que temos nossas certezas então.

- Eu posso comer sozinha Malfoy! – Ela resmungara.  
- Ah claro. Pra transfigurar a comida novamente. Acha que eu sou idiota Granger?  
- Pra falar a verdade no começo achei sim, mas agora acho "idiota" um elogio pra você.  
- De onde você vem isso costuma ser engraçado?  
- Ah não enche serpente! – Ele rira. – Do que você está rindo?  
- É que... Aquele espetáculo... Eu realmente achei que você já tinha resolvido o seu problema com o Potter.  
- E o seu problema mental, como anda?  
- Não muito bem já que eu praticamente estou dando comida na sua boca.  
- Por que você não sai hein? Tudo que eu precisava, ter uma cobra do meu lado quando estou puta da vida.  
- Cobra não. Lobo. – Ele corrigiu. E logo se arrependeu. Ela olhara para o chão com os olhos indecifráveis. – Escuta Granger... Eu não poderei mais te dar as aulas de teatro. – Ela o olhara realmente surpresa. – Eu vou precisar ficar um tempo fora. Sabe, meu pai foi preso... Minha mãe precisa de mim agora... Eu já falei tudo para Trewlaney. A sorte é que eu já tenho o texto decorado.  
- Bem... Mas não adianta mais mesmo, eu não poderei atuar assim. Esses machucados não vão sarar tão cedo. Pelo visto você ganhou a aposta. Será o Monitor-Chefe. – Ele não ficara feliz com a notícia. Afinal, não era assim que ele pretendia ganhar.  
- Não é com "essa" aposta que me preocupo. – Ela não entendera. – Mas, Granger... E a gata do Filch hein? Não conte a ninguém sobre isso na minha ausência. – ele disse com um sorriso maroto.  
- É mesmo. Ninguém percebeu ainda?  
- É claro que perceberam, é por isso que estou avisando. Filch anda meio maluco, parece que vai matar o primeiro estudante que encontrar sozinho por aí... Foi uma polêmica grande... Pansy me contou.  
- Pansy? – Ela fez uma careta. – Ela tem vindo aqui é?  
- Algum problema? – Ele sentira seu coração disparar.  
- Tsc... Problema pra você, se ela te visse dormindo aqui comigo na minha cama. – Ela pareceu se lembrar do fato e tremera de ódio. - Malfoy Por que você estava dormindo na minha cama?  
- Eu... Acabei cochilando. Foi sem querer.  
- Mas por que você estava na "minha" cama?  
- Srta. Granger Hora do seu remédio. – Disse docemente a Pomfrey e Draco sentiu seu coração voltar pro lugar. Logo depois de dar o remédio Pomfrey saíra. E Draco voltara pra sua cama fingindo ler seu livro.  
- Quando que você vai? – Ela perguntara.  
- Amanhã de manhã.  
- Quanto tempo você vai ficar fora? – Ele sentira seu estômago rodar aquela pergunta.  
- Volto no Halloween, por causa da Peça.  
- Que pena... Que você vai voltar. – ele rira  
- Ah ta bom Granger. Você vai morrer de saudades.  
- Tsc Qual de nós dois está tomando uma medicação? Eu? Sentir saudades de um ser insignificante e idiota como você?  
- Engraçado... Tive a impressão de você ter dito que eu estaria sempre perto de você. E um papo meloso aí de que não me odeia porque eu fiz um monte de coisa boa...  
- Eu estava dopada! Ainda estava delirando, você sabe! Ao contrário de você que pareceu que ia cometer suicídio caso eu morresse...  
- Mas ia mesmo. – ele disse ainda lendo seu livro, ela sentira-se corar. Então ele virara pra ela com um sorriso maroto. – McGonagall me mataria se algo te acontecesse. E além disso. Eu sou monitor!  
- Draco... Você já inventou desculpas melhores do que essa.  
- Draco? Desde quando você me chama de Draco?  
- Malfoy! Eu apenas... Me confundi.  
- _Eu te deixo confuso Hermione_?  
- Não me chame pelo primeiro nome Malfoy! Não somos amigos!  
- É... Você realmente tem talento pra mudar de assunto quando te convém.  
- Falta muito pra você ir embora? – ele rira gostosamente.

**  
Querido diário... Eu no momento me encontro de frente para o lago escrevendo em um pergaminho velho que acabei de conjurar. É claro que pretendo colar esse pergaminho no meu diário mais tarde. Eu apenas ainda, por algum motivo realmente desconhecido não tive coragem de abrir meu diário. Sabe, faz uma semana que Draco, digo Malfoy, foi embora. E ainda não consegui abrir meu livro tão querido. Então pensei em escrever em outro lugar por enquanto. Aconteceram muitas coisas, e eu não consigo nem dizer se essas coisas são ruins ou não. Digo... Acho que elas seriam melhores se tivessem acontecido em outros tempos. Mas agora... Por mais que esteja tudo como uma maré calma ou um dia de sol após uma semana de tempestade, meu coração dói como se o tivesse arrancando um pedaço com os dentes.

Sinto uma falta de vontade incrível em tudo o que eu faço e eu nem ao menos sei direito dizer o porquê. É como se eu tivesse acordado após anos e visto que tudo que eu vivi até agora era mentira, como se tivessem apagado um pedaço da minha vida. Um vazio... Tenho quase certeza que se eu abrir meu diário saberei o que se passou nesse meu vazio ou que encontrarei respostas para o que estou sentindo, ou que estou deixando de sentir. Mas ao mesmo tempo olho para o meu precioso livro e sinto uma tensão, um medo... Tenho medo do que vou ler. Mas o que falta acontecer na minha vida afinal? O que falta mudar?

Desde a noite em que Hogwarts foi atacada, a escola está mais vazia. Muitos alunos voltaram para casa. Às vezes tenho a impressão que só os membros da antiga AD estão na escola.

Eu não contei sobre o ataque em Hogwarts, não é? Não contei nada do que aconteceu nesse dia, ou nesse mês... Mas já é difícil reviver isso mentalmente sabe... Minutos antes disso acontecer, vamos dizer que Harry descobriu que "me ama"... Isso pareceu tão mágico e perfeito para mim na hora que eu não consegui pensar em mais nada, em como isso aconteceu do nada... Em porquê aconteceu... Em mim. Foi quando Harry foi atrás da Marca Negra na Floresta Proibida e eu percebi que estava prestes a cair em mais uma ilusão. Que ele nunca deixaria de ser aquele Harry que age por impulso. E não... Eu não deixaria meus sentimentos se machucarem novamente por um impulso dele, afinal ele novamente escolhera outro caminho longe do meu. Eu senti e pedi para ele não ir... Mas ele foi. E o pior aconteceu. Quase que morremos e eu... Eu fui ataca por um lobo muito branco e misteriosamente conhecido e do qual fui ter certeza dias mais tarde, quando saí de meu coma, ser Draco Malfoy.

Essa é a parte mais difícil. Eu queria odiá-lo, estuporá-lo, matá-lo... Mas não conseguia deixar de acreditar que todo aquele fingido remorso dele era verdade. Não conseguia deixar de acreditar que por algum motivo ele mudou... O que aconteceu na Ala Hospitalar terei de escrever mais tarde. Eu ainda não consegui entender direito.

Bem... Lá eu também disse a Harry que nossa história não existiria, não se Ron não participasse dela como sempre, não sem ser como amigos. E eu estou tentado realmente esquecê-lo. Sim, Harry voltou a ser o mesmo amigo de sempre, sem claro... Deixar seu olhar apaixonado que eu sempre desejei virado pra mim, de lado. Mas nunca mais tocamos no assunto. Mas não achei que sua naturalidade ia doer tanto. Tenho medo de ter jogado tudo que sempre sonhei pela janela. Mas céus, aquilo não parecia em nada com o que eu sempre sonhei... Não era apra ter acontecido daquele jeito... É como se tudo o que eu sempre quis, agora me parecesse ridículo e banal.

Harry e Ron não estão se falando, por causa de Gina. Gina não fala comigo, nem com Harry, nem com Ron, com quem teve uma briga muito feia... Assunto: Harry. Estamos todos separados. Porque agora realmente parece que nunca dissemos aquilo tudo um paro o outro, eu e o Harry. E o que mais me mata é que eu sei, que fui eu quem decidiu isso. Não era para doer assim.

Eu acordei naquela manhã de sábado, deixei um pequeno sorriso escorrer pelos meus lábios e olhei para o leito ao lado sem nem perceber o que estava fazendo. Ele estava vazio, senti meu estômago afundar. Pomfrey, que agora me sinto meio mal de chamar-la de incompetente já que cuidou de mim né, me deu alta. Eu entrei no banho gemendo um pouco pela água quente que caía sobre meu corte no ombro e no rosto. Eram os únicos que demoravam a curar... E o da cintura que me dava receio só de olhar. Deixei a água me lavar como se dali pra frente me esperasse uma nova vida. Da qual sem saber se por algum motivo bom ou ruim... Eu enfrentaria com vontade.

Eu não tenho mais essa animação agora...

Naquele banho me lembrei que aquele ser desprezível que eu sempre odiei ia embora, ou que talvez já tivesse ido. E algo realmente horrível, uma sensação tão crua e nova se apoderou de mim. E isso me assusta até agora. Pois são poucas as coisas que eu não entendo, e por isso são poucas as coisas que me assustam... E merda! Quando penso que já li sobre tudo nos livros me aparece algo novo, e o pior é que eu não sei nem pelo o que exatamente procurar. Dor no peito? Medo? Terror? Raiva? Tristeza? Remorso? Dúvida? São tantas palavras... Que até se contradizem... Em 6 anos de ódio por aquele aguado podre, só a mera lembrança de 24 horas na Ala Hospitalar me fez dar uma risada gostosa. Nunca pensei que aturá-lo, discutir com ele... Fazer o que sempre fiz... Seria tão divertido. Sim, pela primeira vez eu me divertira em sentir ódio dele... E fora o único meio de diversão que eu tive perante todos esses acontecimentos.

Quando dei por mim eu já estava correndo pelo castelo, mais vazio que nunca, em busca de um loiro muito bonito com porte superior que por algum motivo que me dá ódio só de pensar me estava causando algumas risadas. Meus cabelos estavam molhados e um pouco bagunçados já que eu penteara com pressa e logo estava correndo pelo castelo. Os poucos que se encontravam nos corredores me olhavam sem entender e eu tentava não prestar atenção na dor fulminante que sentia nos meus ferimentos do ombro e da cintura enquanto corria. E eu estava correndo atrás do causador delas... Pensamento que novamente me fizera rir debochada, o que novamente fez mais 5 cabeças de alguma casa que não me deu tempo de identificar, me olharem como se eu fosse uma experiência que não deu certo fugindo do laboratório. Parei ofegante em frente à sala de teatro. Sabia que era improvável que ele estivesse ali, ou que ainda estivesse na escola... Mas não conseguia pensar em mais nenhuma parte do castelo para ir. Pra falar a verdade meus pés pensaram por mim.

Eu ouvira um som vindo da sala, parecia sair de um instrumento trouxa que meu pai sempre teve carinho... sim eu ouvira aquele som a vida toda... Daquelas cordas que pareciam tão corajosas e tão sofridas ao mesmo tempo. O som era conhecido, mas a melodia não. Ela parecia vagar por uma estrada e falar de alguma saudade. Parecia contar uma história, mas também era desafiadora... Eu entrei na sala silenciosamente. E pude ver que Malfoy se encontrava de costas para mim sentado na mesa de professor que antes ele encostara tão desafiadoramente para me ensinar a atuar. Ele tocava aquele som, tocava seu violão. Aquela melodia tão sofrida e encorajadora que faziam meus pés andarem lentamente cada vez para mais perto. Acho que Malfoy se parece mais com um lobo do que pensa, pois conseguiu ouvir minha garganta engolir em seco e rapidamente ele guardara o violão e se virara para mim furiosamente. Me olhando surpreso, constrangido, mas fingindo superioridade...  
- Pensei que desprezava qualquer utensílio trouxa. – Eu disse ainda rouca, ele escorregou a mão pelos cabelos lisos (meio despenteados eu diria) o que mostrava que ele estava nervoso, como já percebi antes.  
- Nem tanto. – Ele disse seco. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo até que ele perguntou tentando voltar ao seu estado normal. – O que está fazendo aqui?  
- Eu... Não te vi na Ala Hospitalar então achei... – ele engolira em seco e eu acompanhei cada movimento... NÃO ME PERGUNTE! – que já tivesse ido embora.  
- Eu vou... Daqui a 5 minutos.  
- Eu sinto muito... Pelo seu pai... Digo, pela dor que você deve estar sentido. – Ele me olhara espantado. Mas eu tinha uma certeza: NÃO ESTAVA MAIS DO QUE EU!  
- Sente? Ta aí um sentimento novo... – ele disse debochado. – O que você quer de mim Granger? – Acredita que eu me senti ter levado um tapa na cara quando ele disse meu sobrenome?  
- Eu vim... – nem eu sabia direito. – Ah... Te devolver a sua capa. – Eu acabara de conjurar a capa atrás de mim e ia a passos fracos até ele, onde vi que ele ficara a um palmo a cima de mim me olhando tão profundamente e seriamente que eu desejei nunca ter que acabar aquele momento. Ele pegara a capa, ainda me olhando. E Eu senti a mão fria dele tocar sem querer a minha. Então ele se virara bruscamente guardando a capa no malão. Eu sabia que ele morreria de frio só com aquela camisa branca de manga comprida com os primeiros botões abertos do qual mostrava um pouco do seu peito nu, do qual eu quase o matei por ter se virado me tirando aquela visão incrível. Mas ele não estava se importando com o frio.  
- Já estava na hora, pensei que você não fosse me devolver nunca. – Ele tentou ser grosso sem sucesso.  
- Pra que eu ia querer isso? Só me trouxe problemas. – Eu disse me lembrando de Harry. – Escuta, Draco...  
- Não me chame pelo primeiro nome Granger, não somos amigos. – Ele disse agora muito sombrio, ainda de costas. E sim me destruíra completamente. Me lembrei das coisas que ele me dissera na primeira vez que me levou para a enfermaria. Me lembrei que tudo não passava de uma ilusão. Eu senti tanto ódio de mim mesma por pensar que ele tinha mudado... Ficamos em silêncio novamente, aquilo pesava, doía. Vi em câmera lenta ele respirar pesadamente. – Eu te coloquei em perigo, eu te levei para enfermaria... Fiz o que era certo. Não porque algo tenha mudado, mas porque era o certo.  
- Não foi só isso... – eu tentei retrucar rouca... Eu sabia que devia mandar um "é mesmo? F***-se" mas não conseguia. – Foram muitas coisas que você fez que...  
- Eu só estava lá, nas horas que você precisou. Foi por acaso...  
- O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei por algum motivo muito compreensiva. Céus o que tava acontecendo? Ele tentara rir, mas não teve sucesso.  
- Boa pergunta... Você me perguntou quando eu mudei. Eu não mudei... Nenhum de nós. Continuamos a ser quem sempre fomos. E continuaremos assim. O nosso ódio Granger... – eu respirava com dificuldade. Ele se virara pra mim, sério. E eu estava me odiando, nunca me vira tão indefesa na minha vida. – É o mais saudável para nós. Mudar foi uma idéia tola. Não tente gostar de mim... – eu franzi o cenho. Ele realmente estava me magoando... Como eu podia permitir aquilo? – E eu não tentarei o mesmo. Foram apenas, situações Granger... Que nos uniu um pouco... Mas o ódio continua. Eu continuo sendo um Malfoy e você... – Ele parecia mais magoado do que eu com o que ia dizer, mas não pude deixar de odiá-lo. – uma sangue-ruim. Não posso me dar o luxo de ser seu amigo... Só porque te machuquei, e me arrependi.  
- Quem disse que eu quero ser sua amiga? – Eu disse com raiva e debochada. - Eu desprezo você Malfoy! Você pediu desculpas, e eu aceitei... Só, isso não muda nada! – Ele continuou me encarando. – Nada do que eu disse no dia que enterramos Norra eu retiro.  
- Ótimo. – Ele disse depois de um tempo. – Ante de eu ir... Tome. – Ele me entregou o Diário. _Que eu nem me lembrava mais que existia._ – Talvez isso te ajude um pouco, a me odiar.  
- Não preciso de ajuda pra isso. – Eu disse secamente. Ele rira cinicamente pelo canto do lábio e foi puxando suas coisas para a saída da sala. Mas antes de sair deixou uma frase no ar. Que não me ajudou nem um pouco a sair do meu estado beta e de dúvida.  
- O Potter está certo... Você realmente aprendeu atuar... Eu te ensinei bem.


	10. Capítulo 9 - O Beijo do Meu Velho Amigo

Capítulo 9 – O Beijo Do Meu Velho Amigo

Respire... Somente respire...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... EU NÃO ACREDITO! CÉUS! MERLIN! MALDITA HORA QUE EU ABRI ESSE DIÁRIO! Ele leu, filho de uma PUTA! Ele leu! E mais: ESCREVEU! Com que direito aquela serpente escreve no meu diário assim? Com que direito ela lê o meu diário assim? Com o direito de quem AQUELA BOSTA AMARELA RESPIRA? Ah mas eu vou matar ele, VOU ESQUARTEJÁ-LO, VOU... VOU... CARACAA! Que ódio! Já destruí metade dos objetos presentes. Ainda bem que são todos meus. MAS EU VOU MATÁ-LO!

Ele acha que é quem para argumentar alguma coisa sobre o que eu faço ou deixou de fazer? Eu dou satisfação para o meu diário sim, é um meio de dizer o que penso sem medo da resposta... JAH QUE NÃO TEM RESPOSTA! MAS É MUITO BURRO MESMO!

Draco lindo perfeito e incrível Malfoy? Hoiahaoihaoihaoiah Em que planeta? Parece mais um ET de Marte Ataca com aquele testão!  
Mas pra quem me julga uma louca por conversar com meu diário aquele fdp até que se explicou demais. É claro que foram dias horríveis! PARA COMEÇAR POR QUANDO VOCÊ ME BEIJOU!  
E eu não penso nem de menos nem demais, penso exatamente o normal que uma pessoa sensata deve e pode pensar... AO CONTRÁRIO DE VOCÊ QUE EU DUVIDO MUITO QUE SAIBA O QUE SIGNIFICA A PALAVRA PENSAR DESDE QUE ABRIU O MEU DIÁRIO!

E imagina se você atacaria uma garota, só as nascidas trouxas não é...? OU VOCÊ TEM PREFERÊNCIA EM ATACAR GAROTOS... VOCÊ POR ACASO É GAY? POIS VAI SER UM GAY MORTO DE AGORA EM DIANTE SEU CORNO FDP! Detalhe, vocÊ = Malfoy!

Tah bom, começando... FOI VOCÊ QUEM ME BEIJOU SEU VERME! EU NUNCA TOCARIA NUMA ESPECÍE DE FUNGO DESCONHECIDA QUE NEM VOCê! SEU CONVENCIDO FDP!  
E eu não me senti culpada poha nenhuma... eu só fiquei meio chocada... não é todo dia que uma cobra da o bote, neh?  
E SE EU TENHO TANTOS PENSAMENTOS ASSIM SOBRE VOCÊ PODE TER CERTEZA QUE EM NENHUM DELES VOCÊ ESTÁ SAUDÁVEL!  
E espero que você tenha mesmo aproveitado esse diário e tenha dado boas gargalhadas porque VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VAI CONSEGUIR RIR NA VIDA! NÃO VAI TER DENTE PARA MOSTRAR!  
E quanto eu ser a culpada pela detenção... eu não sei se todas as garotas tem problemas em relatar o primeiro beijo... MAS EU DUVIDO QUE O PRIMEIRO BEIJO DELAS TENHA SIDO COM UMA COBRA NOJENTA IDIOTA BABACA SUICIDA CONVENCIDA FDP VIADO E MORTO que nem você.. isso deve causar um pequeno problema neh?

E HAGRID É MUITO MAIS NORMAL QUE VOCÊ SEU MONTE DE BOSTA, O PAI DELE NÃO É UMA BARBIE E ELE NÃO DÁ GRITINHO DE MULHER!  
E eu não sou irresponsável, mas se você me enche o saco a ponto de eu te atacar "pedras" é normal que eu esqueça uma coisa ou outra... pior é você que ESQUECEU O VALOR PELA VIDA!  
Mas não precisa se ocupar em relatar nadinha aqui, tanto que sobre sua dolorosa morte eu faço questão de RELATAR E COM MUITO GOSTO... e mais... minha juba? JÁ OLHOU PRO TAMANHO DA SUA TESTA? EU POSSO TER UM CÉREBRO ENORME, MAS A SUA EU TENHO CETEZA QUE É DESSE TAMANHO PELA QUANTIDADE DE ESTERCO QUE VOCÊ GUARDA AÍ DENTRO...OU TALVEZ VOCÊ TENHA SÍNDROME DE DAWN SEI LAH! QUE MORRA!

Que poha é aquela que você escreveu? Você até que tem uma imaginação fértil... "A coisa estranha faz esforço pra não cair em tentação?" Haoiahoaiha só se for tentação de te mandar o precioso Crucio que eu já venho adiando a muito tempo! "Belo exemplo de que Merlin existe e gosta da gente?" Haoihaoiahhaoihaoiahoiahaoiha aoihaoiahoaihaoihaoiah aaoihaoiaho iahoaihaoihao aoaihao aohaoiahoiah então ele não gosta mesmo!  
Eu não vou falar nada sobre o caso do Harry com a Gina, pois não sei nem o que achar... MAS PELA-SACO É AQUELA MISS AZKABAN QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE MÃE!

O que eu vi no Potter? O que eu vi no Harry? Talvez o que uma garota sensata nunca verá em você! Ele é tudo... e detalhe: Já reparou nas esmeraldas que ele tem atrás dos óculos? Que paralisam qualquer garota, qualquer pensamento... qualquer coisa. E aquela cicatriz não desfigura nada aquele conjunto perfeito que é seu rosto... muito pelo contrário... é até um charme. E Malfoy, acho que quem ta precisando de óculos é você, porque de magricela ele não tem nada! E se você for comparar essa pasta de amendoim que é o seu cabelo com os rebeldes perfeitos dele... Mas é lógico que a Barbie Júnior não ia reparar não é... ou talvez repare demais e seja inveja... eu disse "talvez"? haoiahoia no mínimo só posso supor que isso é só mais um defeito causado por esse esterco anormalmente fedido e gigantesco que você tenta esconder com essa sua testa!  
E olha, não pense que me comoveu com toda aquela ladainha de que o Harry estava errado e tal em me deixar lá... sim ele ta muitíssimo errado, mas a mais errada é a sua mãe POR TER PARIDO UM VERME MENTIROSO E APROVEITADOR QUE NEM VOCÊ!

Ahhhhh você é um animago? Jura? To surpresa cara... isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça... E QUE PENA QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ AQUI PARA VER O CABO DE AÇO NA MINHA TESTA QUE TAH PULSANDO DE RAIVA E TENDO MAIS UM MILHÃO DE ATAQUES ASSASSINOS OU DE TPM ( TENÇÃO PARA MATAR). PORQUE EU SÓ ESTOU ESPERANDO VOCÊ CHEGAR... O QUE NA MINHA OPINIÃO JÁ ESTÁ DEMORANDO POR DEMAIS, PARA ARRANCAR O SEU COURO FORA! E É BOM VOCÊ FAZER O QUE ESTIVER AO SEU ALCANCE OU NO DE QUALQUER UM PRA FUGIR DA MORTE HORRÍVEL QUE ESTOU TE PREPRARANDO... PORQUE EU GARANTO VAI SER HISTÓÓÓÓRICOOOOOOO!

E não se preocupe que eu não vou fechar mais os olhos assim, mas faço questão de fechar os seus pra sempre! E nunca mais o seu rostinho nojento, sua pele nojenta, seu corpo nojento, seu olhar nojento, seu sorriso nojento, sua cara cínica nojenta, sua voz de gatinha escaldada nojenta vai ser presenciado por alguém nesse planeta. EU VOU FAZER UM ESTRAGO MUITO MAIOR EM VOCÊ BARBIE!

Pelo menos você escreveu no meu diário coisas que eu tava sem forças para escrever como o que aconteceu naquele dia... E enquanto eu estava desacordada... Acha que conseguiu diminuir sua futura tortura por causa disso? Haha NÃO!  
E que bom né que eu acordei e acabei com a sua "preocupação", agora você não precisará inventar dores e delírios já que eles vão SE TORNAR REALIDADE! E BOTA REALIDADE NISSO!

Ahh NÃO! E agora você pediu pra ser queimado vivo! EU APAIXONADA POR VOCÊ? MAS EU BATI NA SUA CABEÇA COM MAIS FORÇA DO QUE PENSEI! VOCÊ BEBEU? COMEU MERDA? COMEU PARKISON? OU QUALQUER OUTRA COISA FEDIDA? MALUCO! RETARDADO! EU JÁ FAÇO UM ESFORÇO ENORME PRA ME LEMBRAR QUE VOCÊ INFELIZMENTE EXISTE... HAOIHAOIAHHA PODE DEIXAR QUE EU MESMA TE INTERNO NO ST. MUNGOS! OU O QUE SOBRAR DE VOCÊ PELO MENOS NEH! E MESMO QUE EM ALGUM SONHO COMPLETAMENTE DOENTE SEU EU REALMENTE ME APAIXONASSE POR VOCÊ... ACREDITE: VOCÊ NÃO IA VIVER A TEMPO DE ME COBRAR ESSA APOSTA...

Bem eu nada vou comentar sobre toda aquela baboseira alto convencida que você escreveu... a não ser o seguinte: EU NÃO TE BEIJEI! EU NUNCA EM HIPÓTESE ALGUMA GOSTEI! FOI A COISA MAIS NOJENTA QUE JÁ ACONTECEU EM TODA A MINHA VIDA! VOCÊ QUE PARECE ENTRAR EM ESTADO GAMA QUANDO ME APROXIMO... DEVE TER SE APAIXONADO... NOJENTO!  
E eu sei porque você leu meu diário.. PORQUE VOCÊ É MAZOQUISTA! E AGORA QUERIDO, PODE TER CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ VAI OUVIR MUITOOOOOOO! E não adianta dizer coisas bonitas não, porque o papel de _"mudei, to arrependido e agora sou um cara legal"_ não combina com você. MAS O DE MORTO CABE PERFEITAMENTE!

E eu lembro muito bem o que você me disse aquele dia na ala hospitalar. PRINCIPALMENTE AS COISAS HORRÍVEIS! Bem só vou te dizer que metade das coisas ruins que te falo Malfoy, SÃO COMPLETAMENTE SÉRIAS! E a outra metade, MAIS SÉRIA AINDA! Que pena que você não consegue melhorar essa cara nojenta neh? E O HARRY NÃO ESTÁ MAIS DESESPERADO DO QUE VOCÊ BARBIE QUE "PEGA" A PARKISON!

E Malfoy, eu nunca me atreveria em acreditar em metade das coisas bonitas que você escreveu... por algum motivo. Mas não preciso passar por cima do seu cadáver (que já é mais do que garantido) pAra não cair na ladainha do Harry. sei muito bem cuidar de mim! NÃO SE META NA MINHA VIDA! CUIDE DA SUA QUE JÁ ESTÁ COM OS DIAS CONTADOS! E EU VOU AMAR TE DEIXAR NUM ESTADO SERENO IDIOTA... DE Preferência MORTO! É UMA PROMESSA!

Se redimir? Haoihaiahoia ainda bem que você sabe o quao impossível isso é. Você tem uma vida de canalhices, começando pelo atrevimento de ter nascido! E eu espero que você não dê muita importância a sua cabeça. POIS EU VOU ARRANCAR ELA FORA!

**

Hermione parara de escrever respirando fundo e massageando a mão direita. Sentira-se leve como sempre quando escrevia no seu diário. Ela tinha se esquecido o quanto era bom desabafar... escrever coisas que certamente mais ninguém leria. Dizer tudo o que vinha a sua cabeça. Mais aliviada voltou sua atenção para seu diário.

**

Voltando agora para o meu mundo, ou pelo menos a parte boa dele, digo a parte sem Malfoy...

Vou falar de hoje, porque até então nada de diferente tem acontecido. Hoje fui correndo para a aula de Snape, estava atrasada. Conclusão de uma noite mal dormida. Entrei na sala e meus dois melhores amigos me olharam um de cada lado da sala praticamente me chamando para sentar junto. Eu me vi numa encruzilhada, estava perdida... um sairia magoado de qualquer jeito.

- Atrasada de novo senhorita Granger... – Aquele seboso veio para cima de mim.  
- Desculpe professor - eu disse nada gentil.  
- Eu me pergunto o que uma monitora da Grifinória estaria fazendo altas horas da noite pra se atrasar com tanta freqüência. – ele disse venenoso. Pude sentir Harry e Ron se contorcerem em fúria pra não pularem em cima dele.  
- O senhor não devia se ocupar com tais dúvidas, já que não é da sua conta. – Tudo bem, eu estava com uma placa pendurada no pescoço "atirem em mim prometo não reclamar". Ele sorriu de lado.  
- Vejo que seu incidente andou afetando seus modos, talvez uma detenção resolva isso.  
- O senhor vê demais, não é mesmo? Que matéria o senhor ensina? Poções ou Adivinhação?  
- 6 anos em Hogwarts não foram o suficiente para a senhorita descobrir? – Alfinetou ele novamente.  
- Há muitas coisas que 6 anos não foram o suficiente para eu descobrir... como por exemplo: Que poção que o sr. Tentou fazer que não deu certo pra ficar com essa cara de "perdedor revoltado" todos os dias? – A sala se encheu de risinhos e o seboso conseguiu chegar numa tonalidade mais pálida... se é que era possível.  
- A senhorita entende muito de poções, não é senhorita Granger? Entendo então que não precise chegar na hora já que sabe tudo sobre a matéria. Por que não me faz uma poção polissuco? – Eu deixei escapar uma curta gargalhada debochada. Essa era uma matéria que no mínimo ele estava dando aquela manhã... mas o coitado não sabia que eu já sabia ela de cor... Ron e Harry pelo menos me olharam marotos.  
- Ta bom! – Eu disse simplesmente me direcionando para a mesa dele, e nunca na minha vida fiz uma poção tão rápido e perfeita... – É isso, basta agora por um fio de cabelo de quem o sr. Quiser se transformar e beber... – Todos ficaram encantados e eu estava com o meu sorriso superior estampado que por sinal roubei de... aFF... de ninguém!  
- Detenção srta. Granger! – disse Snape com raiva eu nada disse, meu rosto corava de raiva, minhas mãos suavam e eu senti a varinha pulsar na minha mão direita. Eu ia cometer um crime. Por sorte Harry e Ron se meteram na briga revoltados.  
- Não é justo! Ela fez a poção perfeitamente!  
- Cale-se Potter! E isso só prova que ela já sabia como fazê-la... e eu me pergunto "como?". No mínimo anda mexendo em assuntos restritos durante a noite. – O filho de uma cobra havia armado uma cilada pra mim, acredita? Pra provar a todos que eu estava fazendo algo de errado durante a noite.  
- Nada disso! Hermione sempre foi muito inteligente! Não é surpresa pra ninguém que ela seja avançada nas matérias!- Disse Ron com as orelhas vermelhas.  
- Cale-se senhor Weasley! Não foi chamado no assunto! E srta. Granger, poderia me dizer onde estava no dia que a madame Norra desapareceu? – Aquilo me surpreendera, como surpreendera a todos.  
- Não entendo onde o senhor quer chegar, Professor.  
- Não entende não é? Fontes me dizem que a senhorita não estava no salão da Grifinória apesar de já ter passado da hora de sua monitoria, o que te torna uma suspeita.  
- Eu estava em detenção, com Malfoy! – eu disse e a classe novamente entrava em cochichos. Harry e Ron se entreolharam.  
- Sei... e por que estavam em detenção? – Ele perguntara e eu estava me segurando pra não enfiar minha varinha mágica na narina dele. Como ele ousava tocar nesse assunto depois de tanto tempo? Depois de séculos sem ver Malfoy, depois de consumir tanta raiva dentro de mim... como ele poderia me fazer lembrar daquela noite? Daquele beijo? Como? – Estou esperando senhorita Granger. – Ele me pressionou depois de algum tempo em silêncio que eu o encarava. Eu me pergunto por que eu não inventei alguma coisa pra simplesmente fugir do assunto. Mas não eu não agüentava sequer lembrar de tudo aquilo, quanto mais mentir quanto a isso. Eu recolhi minhas coisas num gesto rápido com a varinha e fui pra fora de sala em passos largos e nervosos.

Corri então para fora do castelo. Respirava tão rápido como se tivesse apanhado. Senti meu rosto queimar, meus olhos arderem... e uma mão quentinha segurar meu ombro... Eu sabia de quem ela era... sempre soube, desde o segundo ano. Quando essa mão segurou a minha com medo, quando eu estava petrificada, que eu a reconhecia em qualquer lugar. Deixei uma lágrima escorrer e me xinguei mentalmente por isso. Como eu explicaria agora? Harry estava ali para saber o que eu tinha, como eu explicaria algo que nem eu entendia? Mas ele não pareceu preocupado, nem curioso... o que me surpreendeu, e me fez me sentir melhor.

- A três anos... estávamos aqui, um pouco mais de noite... olhando para o mesmo ponto. – ele disse simplesmente, se sentando ao meu lado. Eu no começo não entendi, até que mirei um pouco mais a diante, onde podia se ver o Salgueiro Lutador. Olhei para ele. Ele me olhou de volta, engolindo em seco ao ver que eu havia chorado, mas não parou de falar. – Estávamos esperando nós mesmos sair da casa dos gritos, lembra? – Ele olhara novamente para o nada. – Íamos salvar Sirius.  
- Eh... ficamos alguns minutos aqui conversando... enquanto Bicuço se divertia atrás da gente. – Os dois riram um pouco.  
- Eu estava te contando... que Sirius tinha me chamado para morar com ele, lembra?  
- Sim, e você pensou que tinha visto seu pai espantando os dementadores com o Patrono.  
- É... mas era eu. – Eu ri com carinho para ele.  
- Snape ficou realmente surpreso com aquele Patrono, Lupin tem razão... você tem o talento do seu pai. – Harry sorrira tímido.  
- Eu nunca vou saber, não é...  
- É claro que sabe! Todos sabem... – Eu disse olhando para aquelas esmeraldas tristes que me olhavam tão intensamente.  
- Eu tinha tantas esperanças naquela época... acho que foi o último ano em que tivemos ... sabe... um final feliz... – Eu não sabia o que dizer, eu sempre falhava quando o assunto era Sirius. E eu nunca havia pensado nisso, em como depois do terceiro ano a alegria ficou mais limitada entre a gente. Ele me olhou. – Eu me lembro de uma conversa que tive com Lupin, ele falou de minha mãe... falou da bondade dela, do don que ela tinha de ver a beleza nas pessoas, mesmo ou talvez principalmente quando essa pessoa não via em si mesma... – Eu fiquei encantada... ele nunca havia falado da mãe dele, eu simplesmente estava esquecendo os meus problemas... eu sorri.  
- Você nunca falou dessa conversa antes...  
- Eu tentava imaginar como ela era... mas não conseguia... mas então na hora, me lembrei de outra pessoa... – ele olhara pra mim, sério. – você. –Nunca ouvi coisa tão linda em toda a minha vida. Ele respirou pesadamente e eu acompanhei. – Você é tão parecida com ela Mione...  
- Harry... isso seria uma honra para mim... – Foi o que consegui dizer.  
- Eu pensei muito naquela tarde, lembrei de tudo o que passamos, de quando você foi petrificada no segundo ano... tive tanto medo de perder você...  
- Então você sabe o que eu passei, não é? Medo de te perder... todos os anos eu torcia e me perguntava se você ia voltar para Hogwarts Harry... eu tinha tanto medo de perder meu melhor amigo, o garoto que eu sempre... – Eu fui falando tão rápido que nem sequer percebi que estava tocando num assunto morto. Me calei de supetão... ele continuava me olhando sério, como se pudesse ver através de meus olhos. Eu senti uma dor tão grande... lembrar que sempre o amei. Dei um meio sorriso tímido desviando o olhar, mas ele ainda me olhava. – Foi mesmo o nosso último ano de "paz" não é? E nossa última conversa assim... na época nunca imaginaríamos.  
- Aquela tarde em que conversei com Lupin, eu pensei muito em você. Sabia que se algo te acontecesse eu morreria. Eu soube aquela tarde, que você era a pessoa de quem eu mais gostava. Mas achei normal por você ser minha melhor amiga. Por que demorei tanto para enxergar uma coisa tão óbvia? Para enxergar alguém que sempre esteve tão perto de mim? Enxergar do jeito certo... – Eu engoli seco.  
- Um dia eu quase te contei. – Ele me olhou de supetão, perplexo. - Eu conversei com Sirius, no ano passado... – Eu ri me lembrando da cena.

Lago Grimauld Place nº 12

Hermione estava sentada em uma poltrona na sala de estar da Mui antiga casa dos Black. A casa estava fria e sombria apesar de muitas vozes vindas da cozinha. Ela olhava para o nada, até que se distraiu com uma risada rouca vindo do canto da sala.  
- Ahh... Sirius, eu não sabia que você estava aí.  
- Essa cena me lembrou, uma jovem que encontrei sentada no salão comunal da Grifinória com a mesma expressão. – Hermione fizera cara de interessada, Sirius se sentara numa outra poltrona. – Ah sim... Lily... ela estava com uma cara tão avoada e preocupada como a sua, e mesmo sabendo dos terríveis ataques que andavam acontecendo na época... eu sabia que sua preocupação nada tinha haver com isso.  
- O que era? – Hermione perguntara tímida.  
- Eu perguntei a ela, e ela disse_: "Sabe quando sempre achamos uma coisa e no final somos obrigados a aceitar outra?"_ Eu sabia que ela tava falando do James e eu disse: "Então você finalmente aceitou que está apaixonada pelo Pontas?". _"Não! Nunca! Ele é desprezível... odeio ele!"_ Ela disse. _"É só que... eu achei que... ai eu não sei!" _. A Evans era uma garota muito complicada, diga-se de passagem... sempre nos odiou, nós os marotos,menos o Remos, mas do nada começou a se abrir comigo sabe... eu a conhecia muito bem. Então ela disse: _"Sirius, nada me doeu tanto quanto ver Potter com outra... e isso nunca me incomodou antes. Eu não estou dizendo que gosto dele, mas talvez eu não o odeie tanto como pensei... Sirius, eu não posso gostar dele! Estaria me contradizendo... eu odeio ele, ele não presta, é um galinha, convencido, idiota! Você não vai contar pra ele vai?"_ – Sirius rira contando a cena. – Lily era uma figura...  
- É... devia ser.  
- O que eu quero dizer Hermione, é que conheço esse rostinho de quem guarda seu segredo, uma mágoa... e que é relacionada ao coração. – Hermione engolira seco. E mirara o chão.  
- É diferente... James gostava dela não é? Sempre gostou... ela que não queria aceitar que gostava dele também. Agora o meu caso,ele não gosta de mim Sirius... não do jeito que eu queria. – Sirius rira novamente.  
- Ahh o poder que os Potters têm de confundir as garotas!  
- Não... eu não disse que era...  
- Não precisa Hermione. Mas me escuta... você é a garota que o Harry mais gosta, mais tem carinho...  
- É... como irmã! – A castanha dissera chateada.  
- Acho que Harry não tem tido muito tempo pzra reparar em mais nada, ele precisa se manter vivo... são muitos problemas que o cercam... mas um dia, a maré vai baixar... e ele vai enxergar melhor ao seu redor. E eu duvido, que ele não olhe para você, como já deveria ter olhado a alguns anos.

Fim de Flashback

Harry ainda me olhava, prestando atenção na história, enquanto eu olhava para o nada.  
- Depois disso ele me deu um diário, disse que era dele, mas nunca teve saco para escrever. Disse que ficaria melhor comigo, pediu que eu passasse todo meu sofrimento para o papel, para que eu conseguisse esperar mais tranqüila.  
- Esperar? – Harry se pronunciara.  
- Por você... – eu disse engasgada, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. – Mas eu só consegui escrever nele mesmo no início do ano... ano passado aconteceu muita coisa sabe. – Ficamos num silêncio perturbador, até que Harry se pronunciara novamente.  
- Você disse que quase me contou...  
- É... um dia, eu coloquei na minha cabeça, que tinha de contar, mas aí..  
- O que?  
- Você ficou com a Chang... – Eu dera de ombros, era realmente doloroso lembrar disso tudo. – Eu deixei de lado. Eu percebi que você já havia se concentrado em outras coisas além da guerra... e eu não fazia parte delas.

Harry franzira o cenho. E algo inesperado acontecera. Ele me segurara pelos ombros ameaçadoramente. Seu rosto estava vindo em minha direção. Eu sentira o mundo queimar a minha volta, mas eu quebrara o contato visual. Me virei para o lado, com os olhos fechados. Ele me abraçara então muito forte.  
- Não é justo... que você queira me esquecer... agora que eu percebi que te amo. – Ele murmurara. Eu sentia meu coração bater mais dolorosamente cada vez que a respiração dele batia em meu ouvido.  
- Nada mais é justo agora. Não tem como eu te afastar do meu coração sem que você leve um pedaço de mim junto Harry. Eu sempre amei você, e olhar pra você e saber que não é a hora de ficarmos juntos é mais do que torturante pra mim. Amar você e ouvir você dizer que me ama e mesmo assim saber que esse amor apareceu tarde demais, me mata.- Eu derramei mais algumas grossas lágrimas. – saber que eu nunca vou conseguir parar de chorar por você... só porque você chegou tarde. – Harry engolira em seco sem perceber que também chorava. E como me doía sentir que ele chorava. Ele se afastara o suficiente para me olhar magoado.  
- Então você me ama... mas não me quer?  
- Eu sinto que tem algo que eu quero mais, e que também me quer mais do que qualquer coisa... eu preciso descobrir o que é. – Eu disse tão rápido, sem nem ao menos perceber o que significava, mas no final vi que fazia sentindo.  
- Hermione... eu te quero mais do que qualquer coisa!  
- Não... não quer! No momento você quer e precisa destruir Voldemort... não vai ser eu quem vai atrapalhar isso! – Ele ia contestar, mas eu não deixei. – E se ficarmos justos agora... você vai se preocupar comigo, e eu com você... precisamos estar atentos na batalha Harry...  
- E deixar passar tudo o que sentimos?  
- Esperar... se tudo o que sentimos tiver que durar... então não temos com o que nos preocupar... – É o foda é eu me convencer disso também! Voltamos aos nossos postos anteriores num silêncio perturbador novamente.  
- Eu e Ron voltamos a nos falar... – Aquilo realmente me animara, depois de uma semana.  
- Isso é ótimo! – Eu disse radiante.  
- É, nossa raiva por Snape e super proteção por você nos uniu. – Rimos.  
- E a Gina? – Harry dera de ombros.  
- Eu a evito, só fica falando em voltar... ela ainda te odeia, se é o que quer saber...  
- Hum... – Não sei porque mas não me incomodou nem um pouco.  
- Então? Vai me contar da Mademe Norra? Ou terei de usar o Veritasserum em você? – Aquela frase me deu calafrios... sabia que já havia a ouvido. Eu sorri marota, assim como ele.  
- Longa história, mas ela não vai dar mais as caras se é o que quer saber...- Ele rira com vontade. Eu o acompanhei até que murchei... aquela tristeza novamente me invadira. - Harry... as coisas estão piorando no mundo mágico. E eu nem tenho tido muita cabeça para isso. Estou com medo de não conseguir... ajudar... estar ao seu lado...  
- Vai estar... você é uma grande Bruxa Hermione.  
- Você é melhor... – eu disse, lembrando que já havíamos tido esse diálogo anos atrás. Ele rira.  
- Livros, e inteligência... não contam mais. Há coisas mais importantes: Coragem... Amizade... – Ele começou a rir maroto.  
- Você lembra... – meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.  
- Não há um momento com você que eu não lembre Hermione. – Ele disse sério. – As vezes tenho a impressão de que nunca vamos nos beijar. – ele rira tristemente. Eu peguei na mão dele com carinho.  
- Nós já nos beijamos Harry... – Ele entendera o que eu disse, o que foi um alívio, pois é difícil de explicar.

Afinal, quem poderia dizer que todos nossos momentos juntos por mais inocentes que fossem, não podiam ser chamados de beijos? Quem poderia dizer que não estávamos nos amando, apenas com o medo de perder um ao outro...? Quem poderia dizer que nosso amor era desmerecedor por se tornar com o tempo, o amor que sempre deveria ter sido... O de irmão? Quem poderia dizer que nosso amor ia acabar? Que fosse o que fosse... deixaria de ser amor?

O resto das aulas foi tranqüilo, eu havia tirado um grande peso do meu coração com aquela conversa com Harry. Ele de fato era e sempre seria o meu melhor amigo. Não consigo me imaginar sem ele. Eu dei até algumas boas risadas ao lado de Harry e Ron, como sempre. Não falamos sobre Gina, isso apenas nos faria brigar novamente.  
De noite fui até a sala de teatro... caso que eu queria evitar. Meus machucados ainda latejavam e Sibila me tiraria da peça sem pensar duas vezes se não faltassem apenas três dias para o Hallowen. Tive de ensaiar tudo com Jack Milligan... não tive dificuldade com as falas. Eu me empenhei bastante, tanto porque eu coloquei na minha cabeça que vou me Vingar do Malfoy. Por ele ter me feito acreditar nele, me fez acreditar por um momento que seria capaz de mudar. Por ele ter me magoado. Vingaria pela mágoa que eu sentia... pela dúvida que eu estava sentindo... afinal agora... eu odiava mais Malfoy, do que qualquer outra pessoa na face da terra!

Ah... uma coisa que eu definitivamente esqueci de mencionar nesse diário: Eu tenho uma irmãzinha... ela nasceu no dia que vim a Hogwarts. É vergonhoso que eu não tenha falado nada sobre ela. Seu nome é Cléo, Cléo Mary Granger. Lindo neh? Minha mãe me escreveu mandando uma foto dela. É a minha cara, mas os olhos são azuis e a pele mais morena. Ela não desgruda de uma pipa que meu pai fez... é o que ela mais gosta de brincar disse mamãe.  
Bem... um pouco da aula de teatro:

- Então... me perdoa? Perdoa esse coração fraco? Essa alma manchada... esse homem que te ama? – Disse Jack, ele realmente é um bom ator, mas não tem a naturalidade de... gRR!  
- Sim... meu amado... aHH- Eu resmungara.  
- Que foi srta. Granger? – Sibila parecia desesperada. – É o último ato!  
- Não faz sentido terminar assim!  
- Como?  
- Ele a enganou! Para se vingar do pai dela! Ela devia se vingar... não perdoar assim!  
- E onde estaria o amor? Eles se amam!  
- Ele não deu provas o suficiente disso!  
- Srta. Granger! – Começou a louca! - Faltam 3 dias para o Hallowen! Como pretende reescrever um final? Isso é um clássico!  
- Esses clássicos não são reais! Nada é tão fácil assim! Acho que o final devia ser incerto... Algo que deixasse nas mãos do público o final... cada um interpretasse do jeito que quisesse!  
- Acho que ela tem razão... é um bom final. – Disse Jack.  
- Mudar a história? Vocês devem estar loucos! Ahh chega de ensaio por hoje!

Perdoar... Como Bella poderia simplesmente perdoar Vinic? **Não fazia o mínimo sentido**... essa frase pairou pela minha mente em toda minha monitoria pelo castelo. Eu venceria a aposta, me tornaria monitora-chefe... venceria Malfoy... faria ele pagar... isso me motiva a aceitar pelo menos aquela droga de final.

Eu já estava mais do que cansada quando a monitoria acabou, mas eu ainda tinha uma detenção para cumprir. Fui para as Masmorras.  
Snape mandou eu ilustrar a antiga diretoria da Sonserina. Isso me causava arrepios. Tudo naquela sala escura e verde me fazia lembrar do Malfoy. E minha raiva crescia ainda mais_. "Não me chame pelo primeiro nome Granger, não somos amigos" _eu resmungara imitando a voz barbieniana dele. "gRR idiota.." disse por fim. O bom da detenção, era que Snape não ficou vigiando o meu trabalho...  
Eu estava ilustrando um globo de cristal distraída quando este escapou de minhas mãos e rolou para uma outra porta, atravessando-a como se ela não estivesse lá. Fui até lá curiosa e percebi que a porta estava presente sim, mas com um feitiço velho ela se abriu. Afinal, abrir portas se tornara minha especialidade depois de tais incidentes filhos da ****. Deixa quieto.

A sala era vazia em exceção de um piano velho. Sei que qualquer outro objeto me faria dizer... "Não toque... você não sabe onde fica o cérebro... tudo aqui é perigoso... você está em nada mais nada menos do que na DIRETORIA DA SONSERINA ANTA!" Mas eu não resisto a um piano, desde pequena nunca tive jeito para o violão do meu pai, que tanto adoro ouvir, mas pianos... como os adoro... eles me atraem como um ímã. Não consigo evitar.  
E foi o que aconteceu... me sentei no banquinho, deixei a vistas aquelas teclas. Testei uma e outra por via das dúvidas... e comecei uma melodia... que inventei na hora... pensei na minha irmã... na pipa dela.. aquilo me acalmava... afinal, algo belo me esperava em casa, no meio dessa guerra... alguém ria sem preocupações em meio a isso tudo. A melodia era lenta... e me fazia ir aonde quisesse... para perto da minha irmã.

The Sunday after there was laughter in the air  
Everybody had a kite  
They were flying everywhere  
And all the trouble went away  
And it wasn't just a dream  
All the trouble went away  
And it wasn't just a dream

In the middle of the night  
We try and try with all our mights  
To light a little light down here  
In the middle of the night  
We dream of a million kites  
Flying high above  
The sadness and the fear

Eu sentia meu rosto se encher de uma alegria calma, daquela mesma vontade de viver que eu tive no banho, no dia que Malfoy havia partido. Sentia que tudo ia dar certo... isso porque a música me fez lembrar de uma frase que meu pai sempre diz: Tudo na vida tem a tendência de dar certo...  
Daria tudo certo... eu tinha de acreditar... Cléo me dava essa certeza... um nascimento quando tudo está destinado a morrer... que outra prova eu poderia querer, de que tudo daria certo?

Little sister just remember  
As you wander through the blue  
The little kite that you sent flying  
On a sunny afternoon  
Made of something light as nothing  
Made of joy that matters too  
How the little dreams we dream  
Are all we can really do

In the middle of the night  
The world turns with all of it's might  
A little diamond colored blue  
In the middle of the night  
We keep sending little kites  
Until a little light gets through

Quando eu terminei e abri meus olhos cheios de lágrimas, tive uma surpresa que me fez pensar... _"tudo bem... talvez nem tudo dê certo!". _Snape estava parado na porta com a cara contorcida numa fúria que eu nunca vira antes. Ao seu lado estava Trewloney me olhando com aqueles olhos fundo de garrafas eu diria... encantada? Sim ela começou a bater palmas furiosas. E disse algo como "Muito bem srta. Granger, acho que você conseguiu o final incerto!". Mas eu não entendia nada... logo vi que Harry estava lá também... me olhando com orgulho com um sorriso de orelha a orelha... o que me deixou um pouco vermelha.  
Bem isso tudo, Harry me explicou, que ele foi ver que tipo de detenção Snape estava me passando. Harry nunca confiou nele mesmo. Acabou que ficou parado em baixo da capa de invisibilidade me "assistindo" pasmo e nem percebeu quando Snape entrara furioso com a professora Trewloney. Bem Snape tropeçara em Harry que fora descoberto... o que te custou mais uma detenção e menos 50 pontos para a Grifinória. Mas ele não me parecia nada abalado com essa notícia... pelo contrário falou a noite toda da minha voz... e me chamou de Judas por nunca ter contado a ele e a Ron (que Harry fez o favor de contar tudo... e insistiu para eu cantar pra ele também... haha até parece) que eu cantava... eu acho tudo isso um exagero mas, fazer o que né?

Eu só consigo pensar mesmo que faltam dois dias para a peça...  
Ah e quanto ao final... a minha última fala foi trocada... agora terei de cantar... (Céus o mundo está caindo) uma música que "eu" terei de escrever ainda por cima... sobre a história... uma música que faça o público escolher seu final... eu no começo implorei para que ela me livrasse disso, mas ela me garantiu vitória no cargo de Monitora Chefe, que isso com certeza impressionaria os diretores das casas... ou seja... não pude discutir.  
Depois disso eu finalmente abri meu diário para relatar tudo isso e dei de cara com aquele... atrevimento que custará a vida do Malfoy... e agora as 2hrs da manhã estou aqui tentando escrever uma música... o bom é que posso fazê-lo no piano que encontrei na Sonserina, que Snape a muito contragosto conjurou aqui numa sala da Grifinória... Que artifício Trewloney usou para conseguir isso eu não sei, e só de pensar me dá náuseas.  
Entende? São 2 da manhã e eu tenho que fazer uma música para a peça... que ensaiarei amanhã e cantarei em frente a Hogwarts depois de amanhã!  
E eu estou muito cansada!  
Querido Diário... eu senti muitas saudades!  
Hermione Jane Granger

Hermione fechara seu diário e o coloca na mochila. Voltara sua atenção para o piano. Respirara fundo. _"Respire... apenas respire..."_ Ela pensara. Uma voz distante veio em sua cabeça.

_"Hermione... o que foi que eu fiz?"_ – Disse a voz suplicante. – _"Acorda... não morre por favor... respira... respira... respira por favor... apenas respire.." _– Ela abrira os olhos, já estava acostumada com aquelas lembranças, ou o que quer que fossem... ela ouvira aquelas palavras desde que estivera em coma. _"Respire... apenas respire..."_ – Ela ouvira novamente em sua cabeça e repetiu para si mesma.  
Tocara o piano uma melodia profunda e tocante... que chamava por algo... que pedia por algo... começou a cantar como uma piada... para se distrair mesmo.

_2 Am and she calls me cause I'm still awake__  
__(2 DA MANHÃ e ela me chama porque eu ainda estou acordada,)__  
__Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?__  
__(Você pode me ajudar a desvendar meu ultimo engano?)__  
_  
Ela parara de tocar entediada... nada vinha a sua cabeça.  
"Pense em Bella... em Vinic..."  
Ela não-o ama... ela não pode amar... ela está ferida... ele a humilhou no baile de inverno...

_I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season.__  
__(Eu não o amo, inverno não era mesmo minha estação)__  
_  
Novamente parara sem idéias... anotando apenas o que já havia feito. Fechou os olhos novamente, e vira a imagem de Malfoy.

_"- Primeiro... – Ele disse se aproximando. - Precisa ver o Vinic, não pode ver o lindo e maravilhoso do Malfoy aqui..."_  
_"- Você precisa realmente acreditar que eu sou o Vinic, que você me conheceu agora, que sou um ladrão... precisa acreditar que você é a princesa Bella, e que seu pai me odeia..."_  
_" - Sim... mas a diferença Granger é que você não pode concordar com isso, a Bella não me odeia... ela me ama, e agora você não pode pensar em mim como Hermione Granger... Precisa pensar em mim como Bella"_

Respire... apenas respire... Hermione abrira os olhos, já tinha sua fonte... já podia sentir e ouvir as palavras certas em sua mente... Já tinha o seu final incerto.

Continua...


	11. Capítulo 10 - O Baile Vermelho

Capítulo 10 – O Baile Vermelho

"_Escreva toda a sua dor..."_ ele disse... _"para te ajudar a esperar mais tranqüila..." __  
_Eu esperei... e continuo esperando... por algo que ainda não veio. Será que sempre esperei por isso sem saber? Ou apenas troquei de destino? Pelo o que eu espero afinal?  
Eu desci as escadas do dormitório feminino com cuidado. Eu era a última lá dentro. Minha roupa pedia um pouco mais de cuidado. O bom é que ninguém ainda tinha me visto. Sabe onde arrumei a roupa? Trewloney insistiu que eu a usasse. Disse pertencer a sua família a anos. Eu duvido muito. Sério, aquela roupa é bonita demais, não consigo imaginar Trewloney usando-a, ou qualquer antecedente dela.

Vi meu reflexo no espelho, sabia que nunca tinha visto alguém igual. Meus olhos estavam cobertos por uma sombra prateada, sendo que envolta deles continha bastante purpurina e... bem, eu não sei o que Trewloney usou em mim, mas parecia que eu estava usando algum tipo de máscara transparente. Era um baile de Máscaras, e nenhuma combinava com o vestido... então tivemos que fazer uma a base de maquiagem. Meus cílios estavam firmes e minhas íris realçadas. Meus lábios estavam num rosa claro e brilhoso. Eu estava toda brilhosa para ser mais exata. Mas com uma certa graciosidade. Ainda não acredito que foi Trewloney quem fez tudo isso. Meus cabelos estavam num cacheado perfeito, mais curtos que o normal. Mas enfim foram presos em um coque bailarina, onde continha uma única tiara. Prateada.

Meu vestido começou abaixo dos ombros. Como um vestido de época. Tinha longas mangas rasgadas e transparentes. Ele era justo até a cintura e cheio na saia. Nas saias para ser mais exata. Pois tinham muitas embaixo do vestido. Um vestido de época mesmo. Ele era todo branco com detalhes prateados e coberto por uma fina camada de um tecido com purpurina.  
Apesar de tudo, era simples... nunca poderia imaginar fantasia tão linda. E quando Trewloney diz que tem a roupa perfeita para a gente, não se pode imaginar algo normal, não é? Foi uma surpresa. E para completar o ar Angelical, ela me pôs asas. Imensas, mas lindas... pareciam ter sido arrancadas mesmo de um anjo.  
Meus sapatos? Cristal. Me senti a própria Cinderela. Apesar do porte Medieval, o vestido era leve... como uma camisola ao vento. Me fazia sentir realmente como um anjo. A única coisa que não pertencia aquela fantasia era meu bracelete no pulso direito, marrom com um cristal ao centro... nunca o tirei, e não seria agora.

Eu dei um passo de cada vez, de vagar... não queria ninguém no salão comunal... não estava certa quanto a como eu estava. Tinha dúvidas se aquele pequeno cristal que cobria meus pés agüentaria meu peso, mas então lembrei que estava mais leve como nunca.  
O salão comunal estava vazio. E iluminado apenas pelo fogo da lareira. Pude ver alguém me esperar. Ele era alto e de ombros largos. Estava no seu traje a rigor negro, também lembrando de leve um príncipe medieval... ele segurava sem jeito uma máscara negra.  
Eu sorri de lado e pude ouvir Harry dar um sorrisinho, ainda de costas para mim.  
- Nossa, Trewloney foi fabricar o vestido ou... – mas ele terminara a piada quando se virara para mim. Pude ver a surpresa no olhar dele, e me senti tão linda como nunca sonhei em estar.

Os olhos verdes de Harry me faziam me sentir assim. Ele estava com a boca entre aberta. E eu também estava pasma, pois... Deus! Como ele estava perfeito... seus óculos não estavam mais ali, seus cabelos estavam arrumados de leve, sem abandonar o estilo rebelde... não sei como explicar... mas ele estava lindo. No mínimo estava usando uma poção para os olhos... era muito confortante vê-los assim, sem um vidro nos separando.

- Espero que tenha valido a pena... esperar. – Eu disse me sentindo corar. Deus será que ele não podia parar de me olhar daquele jeito? Como se eu fosse desaparecer a qualquer minuto.  
Em resposta ele suspirou, pesadamente. Eu ri tímida.  
- Fala alguma coisa Harry! – disse irritada.  
- Eu... estou procurando uma palavra...  
- Não pode ser assim tão difícil... bonita? Feia? Cafona?  
- Perfeita! – Ele disse finalmente. Eu sorri traquinas.  
- Sério?  
- Desculpa... falou alguma coisa? – Ele brincou, eu ri gostosamente.  
- Não acha muito exagerado? – Ele veio em minha direção, pegando na minha mão de leve.  
- Você me mataria se eu tentasse te beijar? – Eu virei um tomate, tenho certeza... ele riu tristemente suspirando derrotado. – Tah eu sei. Aqui... quero que use isso – Ele abriu um estojo de veludo negro onde pude ver um lindo colar de Ouro Branco com um pingente brilhante (diamante) em forma de anjo.  
- Nossa! Harry... mas onde?  
- É seu! Presente!  
- O que? Não de jeito nenhum! Isso deve ter sido muito caro.  
- Tava no meu cofre, era da minha mãe... Hermione quero que fique com ele. E estou falando sério. – Ele me disse sério, e assim ele colocou o colar em mim, nunca eu tivera uma jóia de verdade. E assim ofereceu seu braço esquerdo para que eu o acompanhasse. Depois, é claro, de se curvar como um verdadeiro príncipe.  
E assim fomos até o salão principal... para o baile vermelho.

**

Hermione parara de escrever olhando para uma noite chuvosa por atrás da janela. Dando um pequeno risinho, recordando do que acontecera.

**

O coche parara de repente e Draco colocara sua máscara negra sobre os olhos.  
- Chegamos. – Ele anunciou ansioso para uma jovem a sua frente. Loren Malfoy, sua prima, aceitara acompanhá-lo no baile. Ele ficara tanto tempo fora de Hogwarts que não houvera tempo para convidar ninguém.  
- Você está mesmo muito ansioso– Ela disse docemente, mexendo seus cabelos loiros graciosamente e o acompanhando para dentro do castelo.

Draco como todos os homens, vestia seu traje negro a rigor. Com uma capa elegante e sombria. Mas ele dentre muitos chamava atenção pelos seus olhos azuis realçados na negra máscara. E seus cabelos loiros caídos sobre os olhos. Sem contar seu sorriso debochado que não saía dos lábios.  
Sua prima estava com uma máscara azul mais parecida com a escama de peixe, mas muito bela. Dando-lhe a aparência de uma sereia, no mesmo vestido azul, decotado nas costas e braceletes antigos.  
- Sim priminha. Está na hora de voltar a ser o velho e incrível Malfoy. E... tenho uma aposta para ganhar hoje.

Logo Filch estava anunciando : Senhor Draco Malfoy e sua prima Loren Malfoy.  
A entrada fora triunfal, não havia um só rosto feminino no salão que não desejasse Malfoy, que não o comesse com os olhos. Não havia um só queixo não caído. Loren também chamara muita atenção dos rapazes, e das garotas também, que a matavam em pensamento por estar tão próxima ao Sonserino.  
- É... começamos bem. – Disse Malfoy no seu sorriso mais vitorioso. – Essa noite promete priminha.

Logo os amigos de Draco da Sonserina vieram em sua direção, o gloriando. Mas Draco estava ocupado. Ele procurava por alguém entre os muitos ali presentes.  
Ele viu a Weasley numa fantasia pobre de gata, que não a deixava menos "gostosa" acompanhada de Jack, seu amigo da Sonserina.  
_"Tss, pegando restos do Potter... ninguém merece."_ Ele pensara.  
Logo vira Ron aos risos com uma garota loira da Corvinal... muito bonita, fantasiada de... "Fleur Delacur?", ele a ouvira dizer alto para uma turma que perguntava. Ah lógico... quem mais se não a Di Lua_... "Como ela conseguiu ficar gata assim?".__  
_  
Draco voltou sua atenção para sua procura, mas ele não via sinal de um rosto irritantemente castanho, ou do Potter Fedido. Isso o estava preocupando.  
_"Não! Para! Você não tem mais que pensar nisso! Acabou!"_ disse para si mesmo.  
- Está tudo bem Draco? – Perguntou Loren, e ele viu rapidamente uma Pansy Parckison chorando logo atrás. Bufou entediado.  
- Está, claro!  
- Você parece distante... está procurando alguém? – Mas ele não tivera tempo para responder, pois novamente a voz amargurada de Filch estava atravessando o salão. Foi olhando pra cara dele que acabou lembrando de uma certa gata sendo enterrada na floresta proibida. E não pode segurar uma gostosa gargalhada. – Do que está rindo Draco?  
- Nada... Nada... – ele disse tentando para de rir. E prestou atenção nas palavras de Filch.

_"Os Senhores Harry Potter e Hermione Granger"_

Draco sentira seu estômago rodar, viu o Weasley dizer algo como "Ah finalmente!", e uma Weasley xingar algo muito baixo. E Jack rindo em conseqüência disso.  
Mas ele parara de respirar de vez quando vira sua odiada Hermione entrar no salão, meio tímida com o Potter. E ele não era o único naquele estado, todos estavam perplexos com a visão dela. Potter era apenas um vulto idiota perto daquele anjo. Hermione também parecia procurar alguém pelo salão. E ele sabia que era por ele. Ele acompanhou os passos lentos do casal pelo salão. Ela ainda não o tinha visto. Eles foram até o Weasley na mesa. Mas demorou para que todos desviassem o olhar dos dois.

- Sejam Bem Vindo Senhoras e Senhores, a mais um Baile de Hallowen... O Baile Vermelho. – disse Dumbledore, como se ainda fosse necessário anunciar isso, uma vez que todo salão estava em vermelho. - Quero dizer que estou encantado com as fantasias maravilhosas presentes... – o bla bla dele continuou por mais um tempo. E Draco ainda mirava sem piscar as asas de Hermione que conversava animadamente na mesa com algumas pessoas.

_"aFF Granger... eu pedi pra você não dificultar as coisas..."_

- Mione, quem é que você tanto procura? – perguntou Ron, ainda de queixo caído.  
- Eu? Procurando? Como assim? Ninguém!  
- Você está toda agitada.  
- É esse vestido... ele coça um pouco. – Hermione respondera tentando disfarçar e Luna começara uma gargalhada escandalosa como se o que Hermione dissera fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.  
- Você está muito bonita mesmo Hermione! Estou com inveja do Harry! – Disse Ron e todos sorriram. Harry não tirava os olhos da amiga.  
- Esse colar é muito lindo Hermione! Está encantadora! – Disse Luna e o elogio foi repetido por todos na mesa, que além dos quatro ainda tinham Simas, Neville, Dino, Parvati, Padma e Lilá.  
- Ah obrigada... – disse a castanha timidamente. – Presente do Harry. – E assim o moreno sorriu para ela que retribuiu enquanto toda mesa fazia brincadeirinhas amorosas. Hermione podia sentir um par de olhos esquentando sua nuca, mas não conseguia achá-los em lugar algum.  
- Você está procurando por ele? – Ela ouviu a voz de Harry ao seu ouvido.  
- Preciso saber se atuarei com ele ou com Jack... eu ainda quero ganhar o cargo de monitora-chefe Harry. – Ela disse no mesmo sussurro. Ele pegara na sua mão calorosamente.  
- Você vai ganhar Mione, de qualquer jeito.  
- Não sei... Malfoy é um ótimo ator...  
- Mas você tem sua voz. Eu duvido que ele saiba dessa arma. – Os dois deram sorrisinhos comprometedores.

"E agora vamos desfrutar desse baile... como todos os outros" – Disse Dumbledore e uma música medieval, ao mesmo tempo bela e excitante começou a tocar.

- Dança comigo bela dama? – Harry se curvara para Hermione.  
- Claro que sim, belo rapaz. – Ela disse teatralmente tirando risada de todos. E assim muitos foram para seus postos também no centro do salão.

**

Hermione suspirara novamente e voltara sua atenção para o diário.

**

Harry me guiou para a dança. Todos dançavam igual, medievalmente.A mão dele quente em minha cintura me fez lembrar de Krum... e em como eu queria estar dançando com Harry na época... que nunca olhara pra mim.  
- Potter dançando? O que aconteceu com você?  
- Haoihoiah não pergunte... – ele respondeu divertido me girando pra longe de seu corpo e logo me puxando de volta com graciosidade. – Nunca me perdoei por não ter te tirado para dançar no quarto ano.  
- Eu também não. – disse, tirando mais uma gargalhada dele. Logo tivemos de nos separar, pois a coreografia exigia isso, troca de pares. E senti meu coração dar um salto e ir parar no pé em seguida quando o vi. Ali com um sorriso debochado na minha frente, me segurando firme nos seus braços. Seus olhos a alguns centímetros dos meus, por trás de uma mascara negra e sombria. Seus cabelos claros caindo tentadoramente sobre ela.  
- Granger! – Ele me cumprimentou com fingida surpresa. Me segurou com mais força em seu encontro. Meus olhos se contraíram.  
- Você! Seu idiota, desgraçado, asqueroso, imbecil, ridículo, canalha de uma figa. – eu respondi muito baixo, e tentei sair de perto dele, mas ele não deixou. Sorriu divertido pra mim.  
- Vejo que está em dia com seu diário. Diga-me, anda escrevendo muito sobre mim?  
- Recomendo que fique longe de mim Malfoy! Estou falando sério...  
- Por que? Está com medo de perder a cabeça? De sucumbir a seus desejos mais secretos? – Deu pra imaginar a cena não é? Dei uma longa gargalhada debochada.  
- Exatamente. Matar você sempre foi um desejo meu...  
- Sei... assim como uma segunda dose daquele beijo no armário não é? – Meu rosto se contraiu em plena fúria. Eu não estava acreditando... depois de toda aquelas férias dele pensei que seria mais fácil lidar com essa raiva. Mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa novamente houve a troca de pares. E voltei para os braços de Harry.  
- O que ele queria com você? – Ele disse muito preocupado. E eu soltei um rugido de raiva.  
- Isso! Me deixar com raiva.  
- Não pode deixar isso acontecer... é o que ele quer.  
- Não tem como evitar, ele tem "o talento". – eu disse debochada. Logo houve outra troca de pares e eu estava novamente sendo puxada pelas mãos imundas daquela serpente. Tentei escapar, mas...  
- Ei ei ei ei... onde pensa que vai?  
- Por que está fazendo isso? – Eu perguntei com raiva, enquanto ele me conduzia perfeitamente pelo salã.. E para cada vez mais longe de Harry, que me olhava preocupado enquanto dançava com Lilá Brown.  
- O que? Dançando?  
- Não seja idiota Malfoy. Você não está concorrendo a nenhum prêmio de idiotices no momento.  
- Granger... Granger... o que deu em você para vir ao baile com o Potter? Depois de tudo que ele fez com você?  
- Eu não acredito que depois de tudo você está argumentando sobre a minha vida! E me solta!  
- Para quê exatamente? Pra você ir dançar com o Potter? Tcs tcs – ele negou com a cabeça. Aquilo já estava me irritando.  
- Não é da sua conta com quem eu danço ou deixo de dançar...  
- Eu sei... estou fazendo isso só para te irritar.  
- Me solta Malfoy! Ou eu darei um escândalo!  
- Eu não faria isso se fosse você... não se eu quisesse o cargo de monitora-chefe. – Ele disse debochado como sempre e eu pisei no pé dele com raiva que prendeu um rugido de dor.  
- Ai... sua...sua...  
- Ah Malfoy isso não chega nem aos pés do que ainda virá... por você ter invadido o meu diário.  
- Granger... eu já disse porque eu fiz isso. Eu deixei isso claro...  
- Não me interessa os seus motivos... e eu não sei porque estou perdendo o meu tempo conversando com você! Sua cobra asquerosa! – Ele riu.  
- Como você é irritante! – Ele disse em meio a risos. Não pude deixar de suspirar ao ver o quanto ele estava lindo, mas nada que atrapalhasse a minha raiva. Eu girei para longe de seu corpo e tentei escapar novamente, mas ele logo me puxara, me segurando pela cintura atrás de mim e falando ao pé do meu ouvido. – Esperta, mas não tanto.  
- Você nunca vai me deixar em paz?  
- O que? Depois de toda nossa agradável convivência?  
- Sim... que finalizamos quando você foi embora... pensei que já tínhamos deixado tudo claro.  
- Fiquei sabendo que enfim você será mesmo a Bella. Não desistiu mesmo. – Disse ele mudando de assunto. Isso realmente estava me deixando muito puta.  
- Desistir? De te punir sempre e fazer da sua vida um inferno? Há há nunca! – Ele deu um sorrisinho perigoso.  
- Você realmente acha que vai ganhar? Eu sou um ótimo ator Granger.  
- É, mas como você disse, tive um bom professor...  
- Muito bem... e de quem foi a "brilhante" idéia de mudar o final?  
- Minha... por que? Muito difícil pra você? – Ele riu.  
- E seu problema com o Potter, como anda?  
- E o seu...  
- A minha saúde mental anda muito bem Granger, obrigado. – Ele disse me cortando.  
- Hora de trocar de par Malfoy!  
- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta Granger. – Ele disse me guiando para mais longe de Harry que teve que se contentar-se com Cho Chang.  
- O que pensa que está fazendo seu idiota?  
- Eu só quero ter uma boa dança com minha colega de teatro. – Ele disse irônico.  
- Em que sonho seu eu seria sua "colega"? Eu odeio você!  
- É recíproco querida. E você não sabe o quão divertido é ser odiado por você. – eu dei um sorrisinho debochado. Ele continuou me guiando pelo salão. Até que ficou sério. – É bonito o colar...  
- O-bri-ga-da! – eu disse com má vontade. – Harry me deu. – Completei como se eu quisesse que ele sentisse algo com isso. Eu devia estar louca.  
- Mas não combina com você... – ele disse me ignorando. – Isso combina. – Ele disse erguendo meu pulso direito deixando a mostra meu bracelete. Senti meu estômago rodar... eu não podia sentir... não podia me enganar de novo.  
- Era da minha mãe. – eu disse seca.  
- Eu sei... – ele disse me encarando. – você me disse no segundo ano... numa aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Quando eu quase o quebrei...  
- É... tinha esquecido. – disse novamente com má vontade.  
- Olha Granger... tudo o que eu escrevi no seus diário...  
- Não começa! Nós achamos o ódio que você queria Draco. Não vou perde-lo dessa vez! – Ele respirou fundo.  
- Nos vemos no teatro... _Hermione_. – ele disse frisando bem o meu nome. Foi então que eu percebi que o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome também. E isso me deu uma raiva enorme. Ele percebendo isso, riu vitorioso e me soltou sozinha na pista uma vez que a música acabara. Logo eu estava novamente na mesa com os outros, ausente de toda conversa ou dos olhares receosos de Harry.

As cortinas haviam se fechado, E eu respirei mais calmamente. Enquanto ia em direção ao meu roteiro para conferir minhas próximas falas.  
- É... estou pensando seriamente em virar professor. – Disse a voz arrastada de Malfoy atrás de mim.  
- "Pensar" já é um nível bastante avançado pra você! – Eu retruquei sem tirar os olhos do meu roteiro.  
- Eu realmente achei que você ia se mijar toda de nervoso quando visse aquela multidão te assistindo. Mas não... só falta o último ato, e você encarou muito bem. Você realmente se empenhou pra conseguir o cargo de monitora-chefe... pena que em vão.  
- Alguém já te disse que sua voz é por demais irritante?  
- Não tente fugir da realidade Granger... o que eu devo pedir como prêmio da aposta? Que tal que você mergulhe nua no lago de frente para toda escola? Ou... que você raspe a cabeça e comece a pagar paixão pro Filch? Ou... que xingue todos os professores incluindo Dumbledore em pleno café da manhã? Ah não! Não! Já sei! Que você admita que matou Madame Norra e que é apaixonada pelo Neville Longbottom! Ou... melhor ainda! Que você saia gritando pelo castelo pelada dizendo que é um lobisomem! Ah nãooo! JÁ SEI! QUE VOCÊ ANUNCIE PERANTE TODA A ESCOLA QUE ESTÁ GRAVIDA DO PIRRAÇA! HAOIHAOHAOHAOIAHOAIHAOHAOIHAOAIH  
- Você realmente é muito criativo Malfoy... – eu disse enquanto ele enxugava as lágrimas de tanto rir. – Mas você não vai vencer a aposta. Sinto decepcioná-lo.  
- Veremos... – ele disse ainda rindo.  
- Muito bem! Muito Bem! Queridos... último ato! Concentrados? Preparados? Vamos lá então! – Disse a louca empurrando eu e Malfoy para o palco novamente.  
- É agora Granger... que descobriremos quem fará a vida de quem um inferno.- Murmurou Malfoy ao meu ouvido. E assim as cortinas novamente se abriram, pela última vez, dando a vista de toda uma Hogwarts. Professores e Alunos... Bem na frente Harry, Ron e muitos outros Grifinórios que gritavam meu nome... mas não pude fingir não ouvir as alunas de Hogwarts que gritavam por Malfoy... incluindo umas traidoras da própria casa...

_"Muito bem... respire... apenas... respire..."__  
_  
- _Eu irei embora antes que todas as folhas escondam o chão Bella._ – Eu ouvi a voz arrastada de Malfoy as minhas costas. E agradeci por não estar mais com aquelas enormes asas porque minha espinha dorsal agora parecia congelar.  
_- Eu sei...__  
__- Se me pedir pra ficar..._  
- _Eu já me fui muito antes de seu coração Vinic... ou talvez... nunca nele tenha ficado. Você mentiu para mim, me enganou, me usou, me fez de aposta quando pensei que elas não importavam mais pra você._ – eu disse me virando pra ele teatralmente. – _eu realmente... acreditei que um ser... desprezível que nem você pudesse amar..._  
_- Bella... eu amo você... e é em nome do amor que eu sei que você ainda sente por mim... que eu peço... acredite nisso.__  
__- Como pode saber se ainda o amo... eu queria tanto saber quando alguém ama de verdade.__  
__- Você sabe... mas não quer acreditar.__  
__- Já me enganei demais...__  
__- O maior engano será se nós nos separarmos..._ – pude ver de canto muitas garotas aos prantos, incluindo McGonagal, não que o título de "garota" caiba perfeitamente nela.  
- _A única certeza que tenho é a do meu coração... não sei se ele te perdoa... mas te chama..._ – eu me aproximava de Malfoy, que pude ver engolia seco e ficava um pouco vermelho... – _tenho tanta certeza de que não te amo..._ – eu disse numa raiva teatral. – _mas... tenho também tanta saudade._  
_- Então... diga para mim... do que tens medo?__  
__- As vezes... penso que nada mais sou que um instrumento de meus medos_. – Eu disse de repente... sem pensar... essa fala não existia, mas eu disse... Malfoy me olhou confuso, mas pareceu considerar o que eu disse... depois de um silêncio perturbador Malfoy se pronunciou.  
- _Talvez seus medos possam ser gritados pra longe..._ – outra frase inventada. Que ele teve de usar pra eu lembrar o que tinha de fazer. E com um olhar significativo ele me acordou de meu transe. Onde eu estava afinal?  
Me direcionei para o centro do palco. Enxergando algo longe enquanto uma música começava a tocar no piano. E quando eu cantei, muitos pareciam ter perdido algo. Algo, talvez tão insignificante quanto a respiração... Harry sorria... quase chorando... como um irmão orgulhoso... mas não surpreso. Mas eu estava me contendo para não me virar e ver a reação daquela serpente... como eu queria ver o queixo dele caído, mas tinha de me concentrar...

_2 Am and she calls me cause I'm still awake__  
__(2 DA MANHÃ e ela me chama porque eu ainda estou acordada,)__  
__Can you help me unravel my latest mistake__  
__(Você pode me ajudar a desvendar meu ultimo engano?)_

Olhei teatralmente para Malfoy antes de continuar... ele bastante pasmo, surpreso e fora de si pareceu realmente atingido com a continuação da música, que eu cantara sem tirar os olhos dele.

_I don't love him winter just wasn't my season.__  
__(Eu não o amo, inverno não era mesmo minha estação)_

Então voltei minha atenção para o ponto distante antes de continuar...

_Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes__  
__(__Sim, nós passamos pelas portas enquanto nos acusam com os olhos__)__  
__Like they have any right at all to criticize__  
__(Como se eles tivessem qualquer direito para criticar,)__  
__Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason.__  
__(Hipócritas, vocês todos estão aqui pela mesma razão)_

Então olhei para o público de Hogwarts que esperava ansioso e encantado pelo o que viria, e dei um meio sorriso triste para eles.. e fechei meus olhos buscando a emoção que aquilo pedia.. lembrei com alegria do quanto foi perfeito escrever essa música.. o quanto se encaixava a tanta coisa.. o piano tomou uma certa coragem se unindo a outros instrumentos e com a mesma coragem e ousadia continuei, agora caminhando pelo palco.

_Cause you can't jump the track We're like cars on a cable__  
__(porque você não pode sair dos trilhos, nós somos como carros presos em um cabo)__  
__and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,__  
__(E a vida é como uma ampulheta, colada na mesa)__  
__No one can find the rewind button girl__  
__(_Ninguém consegue achar o botão de "voltar", meninas_)__  
__So cradle your head in your hands.__  
__(Então coloque a mão em sua consciência)__  
__And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe just breathe__  
__(E respire, só respire, Whoa respire, apenas respire)_

Eu olhei para o público novamente, esse excitante e emocionado. Então novamente me virei para Malfoy. Ele parecia pensativo... como se já houvesse ouvido isso anteriormente... como se estivesse escondendo ou se recordando de algo, mas me lembrei que isso só poderia ser impressão minha. Retornei a música agora mais segura. Já havia conquistado o público... agora os professores precisavam ser conquistados para eu ganhar o cargo de monitora-chefe, mas pra falar a verdade eu estava por de mais envolvida na música... mais do que na aposta.

_May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss__  
__(__Em maio, ele fez 21 anos na base de 'Fort Bliss'__  
__Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist__  
__(__Nesse dia, sentou-se com uma garrafa na mão__  
__Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year__  
__(Ele não tem estado sóbrio, desde talvez outubro do ano passado.)__  
__Here in town you can tell he's been down for while__  
__(__Aqui na cidade, você pode perceber que ele esteve triste)__  
__But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles__  
__(Mas, meu Deus, é tão bonito quando o garoto sorri,)__  
__Wanna hold him but maybe I'll just sing about it__  
__(Queria abraçá-lo, mas talvez eu apenas cante sobre tudo isso.)_

Tudo bem eu admito. É lógico que quando eu escrevi e cantei essa última parte eu pensei nele... no ser mais desprezível da face da terra. Não deu para evitar... uma hora me vi pensando no sorriso dele, debochado ou sincero... todos eram lindos... era o que, ou talvez a única né, coisa que eu mais gostava nele. Isso gerou uma parte linda da música que eu não pude deixar de fora... Não pude evitar, acabei olhando para ele... precisava conferir aquele sorriso novamente... e ele estava ali... um fio tentador, provocante e perigoso... aquele sorriso convencido... como se ele soubesse realmente que eu tinha feito aquela música para ele... que aqueles versos falavam dele... que era do sorriso dele que eu falava com saudade... é lógico que isso me deixou nervosa, mas eu não podia atrapalhar a canção para espancá-lo até a morte por ele ser esperto demais. Voltei a olhar para o público que agora parecia já saber o refrão.

_Cause you can't jump the track We're like cars on a cable__  
__(porque você não pode sair dos trilhos, nós somos como carros presos em um cabo)__  
__and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,__  
__(E a vida é como uma ampulheta, colada na mesa)__  
__No one can find the rewind button boy__  
__(_Ninguém consegue achar o botão de "voltar", meninos)_  
__So cradle your head in your hands.__  
__(Então coloque a mão em sua consciência)__  
__And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe just breathe__  
__(E respire, só respire, Whoa respire, apenas respire)_

E assim todos cantaram comigo..

_And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe just breathe__  
__(E respire, só respire, Whoa respire, apenas respire)_

Era muito bom. Não conseguia me sentir mal... era muito bom cantar... novamente todos se calaram como se o que eu tivesse pra dizer ou cantar fosse algo essencial.

_There's a light at the end of this tunnel, you shout__  
__(__Há uma luz no final de cada túnel, você grita__)__  
__cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out__  
__(__Porque está tão longe aí dentro__, __Como se nunca fosse sair__)__  
__And these mistakes you've made You'll just make them again__  
__(__Esses erros que você cometeu, vai cometê-los de novo__)__  
__if you'll only try turnin' around__  
__(__Se continuar persistindo__.)_

Todos suspiram assim como eu mesma. A música tornou-se mais lenta, era a parte que mais me tocava e que mais tocaria a ele... dei uma última olhada para Malfoy... teatralmente "claro", ele me olhava receoso, com medo de perder alguma coisa... e então olhei para Harry de leve... não sei por que... mas senti uma dor tão grande... como se o meu caso com Harry ou com Malfoy... qualquer que fosse... fosse muito mais merecido daquela música do que o caso de Bella e Vinic... foi então que comecei a cantar para mim... e não mais para uma personagem. E acho que não fui a única a perceber isso.

_2Am and I'm still awake writing this song__  
__(__2 da manhã, e eu ainda estou acordada, escrevendo uma canção__  
__If i get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me__  
__(__Se eu puser tudo em um papel Não estará mais dentro de mim__)__  
__threaten' the life it belongs to.__  
__(__ ameaçando a vida a qual ela pertence__)__  
__And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd__  
__(__E me sinto nua diante da multidão__)__  
__Cause these words are my diary screamin' out aloud__  
__(__Porque essas palavras são meu diário gritando__)__  
__And I know that you'll use them however you want to.__  
__(__E eu sei que você vai usá-las como quiser__)_

E assim respirei pesadamente como se tivesse gritado meu maior segredo pra todos.

_But you can't jump the track We're like cars on a cable__  
__(Mas você não pode sair dos trilhos, nós somos como carros presos em um cabo)__  
__and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,__  
__(E a vida é como uma ampulheta, colada na mesa)__  
__No one can find the rewind button now__  
__(_Ninguém consegue achar o botão de "voltar", agora)_  
_  
_Sing it if you understand...yeah breath__  
__(__Cante se você entender... E Respire)_

e voltei confiante e sorrindo para o refrão da música que foi repetido algumas vezes junto de todos ali presentes.

_And breathe, Just breathe, ohho breathe...__  
__(E respire, apenas respire, Woah respire, só respire, Oh respire, só respire...)_

A música chegou ao seu fim e o teatro veio abaixo em aplausos. Fiquei vermelha como um tomate... acordando de um transe... percebendo que não estava num quarto escuro da Grifinória cantando sozinha e sim num teatro cantando para todos. Depois de um longo tempo os aplausos cessaram e me voltei para Malfoy, ou melhor... Vinic... ele tinha de dizer a fala final _"Acho que nossos medos nos ajudarão algum dia... ou o nosso amor" _um final não muito criativo,mas com certeza não definitivo... ou um ridículo... "sim Vinic, te perdoou"...  
Mas Malfoy não disse nada... ele parecia por demais perplexo... foi então que se tocou que era sua vez, mas aí sua expressão mudou para confuso... então eu sorri de lado vitoriosa... ele havia esquecido a fala... e eu não a diria lógico... eu estava prestes a ganhar o cargo de Monitora-Chefe... eu teria de dar o "Grand-Finale". Mas aí ele sorriu maroto... merda... pensei, ele havia lembrado a fala, mas eu logo percebi que havia me enganado. Ele não havia lembrado nada, ele havia apenas arrumado um jeito de improvisar... e deu o maldito "Grand-Finale", e por incrível que parecesse esse final foi muito mais perfeito do que a fala para a obra. Era o sal que a trama necessitava, o que mais tirou gritos e aplausos do público... incluindo dos professores. Sibila dava gritinhos de alegria e emoção... e mais tarde dissera que ele havia salvo seu espetáculo... uma vez que sem o final, tudo iria por água baixo. Pra ser mais exata... ele arrebentou... foi o Herói do dia... a estrela do espetáculo... tudo porque ele fez novamente, mas agora na frente de todos, o que eu mais desprezava e odiava na vida... porque ele novamente transformava minha vida num pesadelo... porque ele me deixara novamente com pensamentos assassinos e que se eu estivesse com uma varinha ali... não ia sobrar alma viva naquele salão...  
Sim... Ele me beijara!

**

O palco se tornara escuro por causa do fechar das cortinas, mas os gritos e aplausos continuavam. Os lábios de Draco eram tensos e possessivos, mas conseguiam atingir um carinho e uma delicadeza. Cada vez o beijo era mais intenso e mais preciso. E depois de alguns segundos Draco desgrudara seus lábios dos da castanha. Ainda sem soltá-la a encarou um pouco receoso de sua reação. Ela ao abrir os olhos o olhara espantada... sem entender... sem ação... Estavam congelados.  
Ele sabia, que ela estava com um milhão de pensamentos ofensivos em sua mente e que dali a alguns segundos ela explodiria.  
Mas por sorte logo todo o elenco veio até eles, os gloriando, principalmente a Draco. Sibila dissera aos gritos e festeira que o cargo de monitor-chefe era dele, mas eles estavam ausentes disso tudo.  
Foi então que Hermione começara a respirar com raiva, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Ele havia novamente feito aquilo... ela o odiava... eles se odiavam... mas isso aparentemente não o impedia de beijá-la, não por um cargo.

Ele via nervoso os olhos castanhos dela lacrimejarem. Ninguém ali parecia ligar pra isso, ele tentava inutilmente se esquivar dos abraços de todos, mas ele só se preocupava com ela. Ela começava a olhar para os lados perturbada... procurando por uma saída.  
Então seus olhos se encontraram novamente. Ela o olhava acusadoramente, magoada e claro... com muita raiva. E assim saiu correndo... no seu vestido branco angelical... para longe de tudo aquilo.

De que interessava toda aquela decisão de voltar a ser o grande e canalha Malfoy de sempre? Ele queria ela... a amava mais que tudo... e nada nem ninguém poderia agora convencê-lo do contrário. Era algo sem futuro, perigoso e idiota. mas era a verdade. E agora ele só poderia se concentrar numa coisa... Fazê-la acreditar nisso... novamente.  
Sem fugir...

Harry estava pasmo. Sentia seu coração bater em grande fúria. Queria mais que tudo a cabeça de Malfoy pendurada na torre mais alta de Hogwarts. E seus testículos servidos de comida para Aragogue. Queria o sangue dele numa taça de vinho e sua pele no novo casaco de Umbridge.  
Logo ele vira, e parecia ter sido o único a ver isso, já que todos estavam hipnotizados gritando e aplaudindo para duas longas cortinas vermelhas, uma Hermione correr aos prantos pelo fundos do salão. E passar por ele sem sequer pedir licença. E logo vir correndo na mesma direção o loiro mais fdp que existia. Mas dessa vez ele se pôs no caminho. O loiro parara tedioso sem olhá-lo.  
- Você! Você é um idiota! – Harry dissera simplesmente. O loiro respondera sem olhá-lo:  
- Eu sei. – E sem perceber fora nocauteado por um soco bem dado. Ele cambaleou e vira seu lábio sangrar. Mas não tinha tempo para isso. Logo Harry estava sendo segurado e Malfo com o lábio sangrando sem pensar duas vezes fora correndo no mesmo caminho que Hermione, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Deixando todos espantados pra trás.

Malfoy saíra correndo do castelo... sabia que ela havia seguido aquele caminho. Estava escuro e chovendo... ventava furiosamente, a chuva o congelava... mas a lua estava intacta no céu.  
- Hermione! – o loiro gritava nos campos do castelo. – HERMIONE! – Ele corria no meio da floresta. – HERMIONE! Não adianta se esconder de mim sua idiota! Você não pode sair de Hogwarts! HERMIONE! – derrotado Malfoy começava seu caminho de volta para o castelo. _"tudo bem... amanhã de manhã... começamos o que nunca devíamos ter terminado"_

Harry subia aquelas escadas sombrias e úmidas. Aquele lugar não lhe trazia a mais calorosa das recordações,mas o fazia se lembrar de uma era boa. Uma era de Sírius.  
A porta rugiu altamente quando ele a empurrou. Hermione levantara então espantada no meio daquele quarto. Ele sabia que ela estava ali... na Casa dos Gritos.  
- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – ela perguntou enxugando os olhos.  
- Eu vi no mapa do Maroto... você não estava em nenhum lugar em Hogwarts... então imaginei...  
- Me deixe em paz! – Ela dissera voltando sua atenção para a janela coberta por tábuas... como se essas não estivessem mais ali.  
- Você vai ficar doente Hermione... se continuar assim...  
- O que você quer que eu faça? – Ela explodiu. – Ele me deixa puta da vida! Ele quer destruir a minha vida! Eu nunca senti tanto ódio de uma pessoa em toda a minha vida!  
- Estou... estou falando da sua roupa... você ta toda molhada... pegou muita chuva. Pode pegar uma pneumonia. – Silêncio.  
- Eu não me importo...  
- Vamos Mione... todos querem te ver... você deu um grande show hoje... precisa ir na comemoração.- Harry tentara animar.  
- Ele já fizera isso antes... – Harry ficara em silêncio. não sabia se era pela raiva ou pela dó que sentia da amiga. – Não entende... ele foi a primeira pessoa que me beijou... "ele" a pessoa que mais odeio na face da terra... e eu sempre sonhei que quem o faria seria você... – Ele sentira seu coração se quebrar e seus olhos arderem.  
- Mas nós já nos beijamos Hermione... lembra? Toda hora... do nosso jeito...  
- E hoje ele fez de novo... – ela disse o ignorando. – Ah... eu o odeio tanto...tanto... tanto... ele me tirou tudo o que eu tinha... eu amava você... tinha esperanças... aí ele surge... acontecem coisas... eu... eu não entendo...ele vai me pagar Harry... eu ainda não sei como, mas vou me vingar!

**

Hermione voltara sua atenção para o diário depois de enxugar uma lágrima rebelde.

E assim foi o Baile Vermelho...  
Não voltei para a festa. Vim direto para o dormitório com a capa de invisibilidade de Harry. Ele sabia que eu ia necessitar dela. Só ele me entende.E eu não sei o que, mas sei que muita coisa está para mudar.  
Afinal... **ele** ganhou a aposta, **ele** vai fazer da minha vida um inferno...  
E eu sentia... que algo muito mais terrível do que aquelas coisas que ele sugeriu no teatro aconteceriam... ele cobraria o prêmio de outro modo. Um modo muito pior que está me dando calafrios...  
Sem contar o distintivo dele de Monitor-chefe brilhando na minha cara todos os dias...  
O que será da minha vida agora... monitorada por Draco Malfoy?  
Ele realmente voltou para destruir a minha vida...  
Para cobrar algo muito maior do que uma simples aposta...  
Eu só estou com medo de descobrir _o quê_.

FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE


End file.
